River Deep, Mountain High
by bgm76
Summary: A continuation from the TV series cliff hanger, "The Road Home". As Christy struggles to come to terms with her feelings for David and Neil, she knows that nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapters 1 through 10

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off. Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 1**

Time seemed to come to a halt – the world seemed to stop spinning on its axis – as she stood there in the schoolyard holding the heart-shaped box and glanced at the diamond ring peaking out from the blue inner folds. The children were gathered in front of the school in silent awe, waiting for their teacher to speak or even just to move. Christy turned her gaze from David when she took the velvet ring box in her hands, increasing her distance from him. She couldn't bear to look into those eyes again to see the hope and pleading shining from their blue depths when she knew that her own were a pool of doubt and confusion.

And then there was Doctor MacNeill. Neil…

He had followed her to the schoolhouse after she'd witnessed a shared embrace with his wife, Margaret. Christy had gone to Neil's cabin, riding Price with a sense of urgency unlike any she had ever known, to tell him what she had discovered by talking with Fairlight moments before. She needed to tell him how much he meant to her. That he was her best friend. That she wanted him to be happy more than anything. She'd felt a lightness in her heart but then it sunk into the pit of her stomach when she found Neil with Margaret in his arms. She did not understand why she was so upset. Margaret was his wife.

Christy felt a fool. Neil was a married man, after all. She chided herself as she jerked Prince's reins around and forced the horse back up the hill and through the woods towards the school.

Hearing the sound of branches breaking under hooves which signaled the young woman's hasty departure, Neil left Margaret's side without a thought and raced after Christy on Charlie.

Neil tried to catch up to her, but Christy rode faster and harder than he thought possible, especially for someone who had, until recently, been so timid and nervous around the big black mustang. He called out after her, but she heard nothing, only the wind in her ears and the pounding of Prince's hooves against the hard ground mingled with the jumble of thoughts floating around her head.

Now Neil sat atop Charlie at the edge of the schoolyard as Christy's trembling hands held the blue ring box. His eyes traveled first to the ring, and then to Christy's blue eyes which had begin to fill with tears.

Her eyes met his as she turned away from David. Neil's eyes held an expression that she could not fathom. Why had he come here? Why had he followed her? She saw Neil swallow hard, his face constricting in pain. She felt more confused than ever before. Cautiously, she turned her focus back on David, but he was not looking at her anymore. His brow was furrowed and his stabbing eyes pierced towards Doctor MacNeill.

David should have known it had something to do with MacNeill when she rode into the schoolyard like the devil himself was after her. Somehow the doctor was always getting in the way, showing up at precisely the wrong moment and confusing Christy's feelings.

Christy glanced back down at the ring in her hand. The tiny diamond sparkled and danced in the sun's afternoon rays when she moved it even the slightest bit. Looking back at the children, with their eyes wide and mouths agape, she sighed deeply, not realizing she'd been holding her breath.

After what felt like an eternity, Christy closed the box and walked towards the mission with long strides. As she reached the front steps of the mission, she knew that things were never going to be the same again.

She closed the door and did not look back.

***

Christy remained in her room until dark. She did not speak to anyone since she had walked out of the schoolyard, though she could hear Ruby Mae outside her door and then Miss Alice trying to keeping the talkative redhead from disturbing 'Miz Christy'.

Looking out her window, Christy saw the smoke blue mountains disappearing into the veil of night. She wished it would come and swallow her up as well so she could hide, vanish into the cloak of darkness like the folds of a blanket. But Christy knew she could not hide forever; she would have to face it sooner or later. Though the dread she felt welling inside sat in her stomach like a pile of rocks, she decided to leave the sanctuary of her room and head downstairs for supper.

Conversation at the table was practically non-existent, the mood strained and tense. David looked so upset and irritated that Christy could barely look at him, let alone bring her eyes to meet his. The set of his jaw told her that David was angry. Christy suddenly felt ashamed and confused.

Ruby Mae brought in a platter of rolls from the kitchen and sat down to eat. She glanced at David and Christy, neither of whom met her gaze, and then at Miss Alice, who tried to give the girl a reassuring look.

"Lordy, ye'd think somebody done mortally died in the next room!" Ruby Mae exclaimed in exasperation.

Christy continued to sit at the table, barely eating. She simply pushed the food around on her plate as she hoped her agony could end and she could return to the shelter of her room, far away from David's disappointed, scowling looks. When the meal had finally ended and Ruby Mae cleared the table, Christy volunteered to wash the dishes and quickly excused herself from the table.

Lost in her thoughts, Christy had not noticed how long she stood there at the wash basin with the same plate in her hands, rubbing it over and over again with the cloth. Miss Alice came to stand just inside the kitchen, but again, Christy was too preoccupied to notice until the woman spoke.

"Christy," she began cautiously, not wishing to startle the girl.

Christy spun around, and Alice approached, taking the plate from her hands. "Christy, I wondered if you wanted to talk about what happened today. Thee needs to unburden thyself."

Miss Alice's heart ached for Christy. She loved her as a daughter, and it pained her to see Christy in such agony.

"No, thank you, Miss Alice," Christy responded. "I need to think things through on my own first. I'm not even sure how or what I'm feeling right now."

Smiling slightly in understanding, Miss Alice approached Christy and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Then open your heart to God. Take thy burdens to Him, Christy. Thee need not carry them alone. And when you want to talk to me, I will be here."

Christy raised her hand to cover Alice's own on her cheek. "Thank you, Miss Alice."

Then Miss Alice left Christy alone with the dishes and her thoughts.

Standing just outside the kitchen in the breezeway, David overheard the brief conversation between Christy and Miss Alice. He desperately wanted to talk to Christy, but he was also afraid to push her to the point where she would refuse his proposal altogether. Fighting the urge, David retired to his bunkhouse for the night and decided to wait to confront Christy until she was not so upset, thinking her response might be more favorable.

***

That night, sleep seemed as though it would never come to Christy. She tossed and turned in her bed, scenes from the events of the day playing in her mind, over and over. She kept thinking about how she should marry David. She thought about how good he was, how sweet and attentive. David had been her hero when he stood up for her after Bessie Coburn made up that lie which almost forced Christy to leave her teaching position, the Cove, and the people she'd grown to care deeply for. Christy thought about how frightened she was of losing David when he'd been shot by Jarvis Tatum. Then she thought about the hurt she felt when she thought he had been visiting with the flossy girls at the El Pano Teahouse. Christy wondered if the fact that she was so upset meant that she really cared for him in that way. Did that jealousy reveal something about the feelings that were locked away in her secret heart?

Christy's mind then strayed to Doctor MacNeill. She remembered how angry he had been with her when she questioned his abilities as a doctor after Opal McHone's baby girl died as a result of mountain superstition. She recalled the embarrassment she felt when he questioned her belief in Christianity and she'd had no real answers. Christy thought of the way Neil always rebuked her when he thought she was trying to change things and people in the mountains too drastically or too quickly. The doctor questioned her motives more on more than one occasion. He often made her feel like a child.

But then Christy thought about the love Neil had for these people of the Cove, especially for the children. She admired the sacrifices he had made, giving up several opportunities at a prestigious medical career in a big city to stay in Cutter Gap and help the impoverished people with whom he'd grown up. She could not imagine how many lives would have been lost in the Cove and its surrounding areas had Doctor MacNeill not been around with his medical skills. Even Christy's own father might never have walked again after his stroke. Neil MacNeill brought him back to her and made him whole again. She would always be grateful to him for that.

Unbidden, Christy's mind wandered through the catalog of her memory, causing more recollections of Neil MacNeill to bubble to the surface. She suddenly remembered when she was at Neil's cabin for the first time shortly after she first arrived to Cutter Gap. She had nearly fallen into the river when Old Theo got stuck in mud, and Neil helped lift her off the sinking mule and let her stay at his cabin while her clothes dried. Christy thought about the way Neil looked at her when she came down wearing Margaret's lavender dress, her damp hair falling loosely over her shoulders in soft cascades.

Then Christy thought about his hands, so gentle, when he was operating on Little Burl, working to save the life of a child. She thought about how he sat caressing and soothing Becky O'Teale while he told her the story of the Selkie, searching for his lost love. Christy had wondered at the way he told the tale, as if stirred from emotions buried deep within. It was not until later that she realized Neil told of his own experiences, searching for Margaret when he thought she'd been washed away and drowned in the river.

The river…that night by the river when Neil found her there staring up at the full moon, Christy had felt anxious and restless and she had not known why. But being there with Neil made her feel better, at ease. Just like the other day when she went to him because she had been hurt by David's visit to the Teahouse. Neil was so patient with her; he touched her face with such tenderness. He shared his special place and taught her to fish. Neil had given her the gift of the river. He had given her the gift of himself…of his friendship.

Though the thoughts and memories continued to swirl around her mind for hours, Christy's weary mind eventually succumbed to sleep. It was a dreamless one.

***

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Christy awoke bright and early to the sounds of nature and sunlight streaming into her room. As she did most mornings, she opened the doors to the balcony and drank in the majestic view of the Great Smoky Mountains in the distance. That vista had always brought comfort to her, a sense of peace and newness. It was as if the world was refreshed each day as the sun washed the mountains in its rays of yellow-gold warmth.

Yet Christy felt little comfort in them now as the events of the previous day still weighed heavily upon her. She knew it was only a matter of time before David was up to start on the endless list of chores and repairs that always needed doing at the Mission. Christy did not think she could bear another meal sitting in strained silence with David only feet away from her, the disappointment radiating from his countenance. Nor could she tolerate Ruby Mae's incessant questions and constant chatter. So, Christy quickly dressed and decided to set out early before anyone else was awake. It was Saturday, thankfully, so she was free to take some time for herself.

Christy wandered through the Cove, not really knowing where she was going, letting her feet, and her heart, guide her. Walking at a fast pace seemed to help drown out the voices in her head and distract her from the questions that floated through her mind. She trekked through the tick brush of the woods, heedless to the burrs and branches tugging at her skirt.

Finally, she ended up at the overlook at the top of Bear Ridge, the spot Fairlight had taken her not long ago. It was Fairlight's special place, one that no one else knew about, and sharing it with Christy had been a symbol of their close friendship. It was the place where the two had talked only the day before. Christy had asked Fairlight how she knew Jeb was the one she wanted to marry. In return, Fairlight asked her some provoking questions that would help reveal the people in Christy's life who meant the most to her.

Christy sat on the edge of the rock, staring out into the mountain ranges. She could hear the sound of the river flowing in the valley in the distance. The otherwise stillness around her gave her some measure of peace, though the burdens she carried were still present.

The sound of footsteps startled Christy. She whipped her head around to see Fairlight standing nearby. Relieved, Christy sighed. "Fairlight."

"Had a feelin' I'd find you here," she told Christy, tossing her a biscuit. Fairlight sat besides Christy in a graceful, sweeping motion.

"I'm so happy to see you, Fairlight," Christy said.

"My young'uns told me what happened at the school yesterday. Couldn't stop goin' on 'bout it," Fairlight said, her voice soothing and understanding. "An' I woke up this mornin' with a feelin' that ye'd be needin' me."

Christy felt as if she was going to cry. The tears stung the back of her eyes but she blinked hard against them.

"Oh Fairlight," she began, "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do about David."

"How do ye feel about the preacher, Miz Christy? Do ye want ta marry 'im?"

Christy thought for few moments. She shook her head and looked into her friend's eyes. "I don't know, Fairlight. I know I care about David a great deal. I mean, I respect his work and his commitment even though he's struggled with his feelings about God and had his differences with the people of this Cove." She paused again, trying to gather her thoughts. She began, her voice taking on a sensible tone. "I know that David will be a kind and faithful husband. We share our faith, and we can work side by side to do God's work. He's the logical choice."

Then Christy thought to herself that there is no choice other than accepting David, or accepting no one. Doctor MacNeill was _not_ a choice. He was a married man, and he was not an option.

"Ye tryin' ta convince me or yerself?" Fairlight probed, her eyes glittering with a perceptive expression.

Christy's mouth began to form the words of her answer, but she was quickly silenced when she knew she had none. She dropped her gaze, realizing her friend could see straight through her.

Fairlight simply signed and said, "'Sides, since when is the heart about logic, or doin' the sensible thing?" A pregnant pause passed between them, and then Fairlight dared to ask the question that hung in the air around them, unacknowledged. "Do you love David?"

"Well, I…sometimes I think I do," Christy stated, her words sounding forced and uncertain. "Like when I see him working so hard to keep the mission and schoolhouse running." Her voice began to take on a dreamlike quality as she continued to talk about David. "When I listen to the passion in his sermons Sunday mornings. David tries so hard to impress me, though he always ends up so nervous and awkward, like the time we tried courting."

Christy smiled to herself tenderly at the memory. She and David sat in the gazebo, and he was dressed in his finest suit and starched celluloid collar. He'd prepared a special tea for them that ended in a proposal of marriage. He gave her his great grandmother Eliza's sapphire ring.

"I know we would have a good life together, Fairlight," Christy conceded. "I believe I would learn to love David the way a wife loves a husband. In time."

"But Miz Christy," Fairlight touched her friend's hand affectionately, "it shouldn't be that hard. Ye shouldn't have ta work at it so." She moistened her lips and continued. "Love should jest come nat'ral, like the birds singin' or the stars shinin'. If it wuz right, ye wouldn't feel so tore up about it." Fairlight looked hard at Christy. "Yer eyes wouldn't have so much pain an' doubt in 'em."

Christy did not know what to say. Fairlight was right. She was always right. She tilted her head to gaze out into the mountains in the distance, hoping to find the answers in their quiet, misty grandeur.

"An' what about Neil?" Fairlight asked, a knowing look on her face.

Twisting to face Fairlight once more, Christy responded, "Doctor MacNeill is the most confusing man I've never known. He's a puzzle to me. It feels like most of the time, we're in some heated debate. He can be so infuriating, and then other times…" She dropped her gaze and shook her head. Her brow furrowed in a moment of confusion before her shining blue orbs met Fairlight's again. "Other times, I feel like he knows me better than I know myself."

Fairlight pondered what Christy said for a few minutes. She took a bite from a biscuit she brought with her. "Remember how yesterday I asked who makes yer blood boil? Who do ye count on to come through in a pinch?" She paused, looking at Christy squarely. "Who's yer best friend? Who do ye tell yer deepest thoughts to?"

Christy sighed. "I told you it was Neil MacNeill who made me so angry, he made my blood boil. I didn't tell you at the time, but I also realized Neil is also the one I count on in a pinch."

_How many times had she gone to Neil for advice, or asked for his help rather than turning to David or Miss Alice? _Christy thought. Neil MacNeill was always honest, brutally honest at times. He made her see truths about herself that she often did not want to acknowledge. As much as Neil infuriated her, and as much as he still remained an enigma after more than a year, Christy found that she turned to him time and again…because, in the end, he made her feel better.

Turning her body towards Fairlight, Christy confessed what she felt in her heart and what she suspected Fairlight knew as well. "Neil is my best friend, Fairlight. I know that now. And, besides you, he's the one I tell my deepest thoughts to."

"Oh, Christy," Fairlight whispered, gripping Christy's hands as if to transfer some of her strength to her troubled young friend.

"But he is a married man, Fairlight." Christy fought to steel herself against the storm of emotions she felt building inside, knowing that such a relationship with Neil MacNeill was impossible. "Yesterday, after we spoke, I went to Neil's cabin to tell him how much his friendship meant to me. I went to tell him that I wanted him to be happy. That's when I saw him with Margaret."

Fairlight clearly saw the hurt in Christy's eyes. She had not heard this part of the story. Fairlight had only been made aware of the very public proposal by Reverend Grantland, with Doctor MacNeill in the background, and how Christy had simply walked away without giving an answer.

"I know Neil's place is with Margaret," Christy said, swallowing hard. "She's his wife, and she needs him. I even told her the other day at the Teahouse that she needed to come back and make her peace with Miss Alice and Neil because…because he was worth fighting for."

Fairlight seemed startled at the revelation that Christy was the impetus behind Margaret's return to Cutter Gap. At the same time, Fairlight knew how unselfish Christy was and how she always worked to help mend fractured relationships of the people she cared about.

"But now that she's back," Christy continued, "I feel like I've lost Neil. Like our friendship can never be the same again."

Silence enveloped the two friends for a moment as they each focused on the natural beauty surrounding them, hoping to draw strength and solace from the mountains.

"Oh Fairlight, I don't want to hurt anyone," Christy acknowledged. The two women looked at each other. "What am I going to do?" The desperation was clear in the tone of her voice.

"No one can tell ye that 'cept yer own heart," Fairlight said with a sigh. "Ye best think an' pray on it, 'fore ye make a decision ye might regret. But I'll be here fer ye, if'n ye need ta talk, or jes' want someone ta listen."

Christy smiled with appreciation. She was truly blessed to have such a dear friend. "Thank you, Fairlight."

Fairlight patted Christy on the shoulder lovingly. She rose from her spot and left Christy alone with her thoughts. As she headed back to her cabin, Fairlight said a silent prayer for her beloved friend.

***

The late afternoon sun was starting to sink behind the trees in the west, painting the sky with bands of deep gold, pink, and red. Christy realized she had been sitting there overlooking Bear Ridge for hours thinking about what had happened, all that had happened leading to this point. She had prayed to God to help her learn what was in her heart, her secret heart, as Miss Alice called it.

As the hours passed, she found she still did not have the answers she sought. But at the same time, the lack of answers and certainty in itself gave her the clarity she needed to know that with the presence of such doubts, she should not accept David's proposal. It would be wrong to allow David to hope for his love to be reciprocated when Christy wondered if it ever would. She did love David, she confessed. She loved him as a friend, as a partner, as a brother, but not as a husband.

Christy pulled the small blue box out of her pocket and opened to see the ring nestled inside. Though the precious stone weighed an insignificant amount in her hand, the burden it represented was too great. She closed the lid on the box and tucked it inside her pocket once more as she rose to her feet and started back towards the mission.

***

**Chapter 3**

Christy arrived back at the mission that afternoon dreading the conversation she knew she must have with David. There was no way around it. She thought about running away, but where would she run to? She knew she had to face David.

David looked up from the sermon he was drafting when he heard Christy's footsteps approaching. He had been sitting outside his bunkhouse trying desperately to write this week's sermon, though he found his thoughts were focused on Christy and what had happened the day before.

"David," Christy said.

"Christy".

"David, I need to talk to you."

"Let's go for a walk," David suggested, seeing Christy struggling a bit.

They walked over to the gazebo where David had proposed the first time several months ago. Christy took a deep breath and sighed as she leaned over to look at the shining waters of the pond, the sun dancing off the surface, illuminating the tiny ripples.

She turned to face David and pulled out the ring box from her pocket. She swallowed hard, trying to find the courage to say what she knew she must. "David, I care about you a great deal. But I'm so sorry, but I can't marry you." She handed the ring box back to him.

David hesitated for a moment before taking the box. His eyes searched hers. Christy could see the hurt clearly. But then his blue eyes turned icy. "This is about MacNeill, isn't it?"

"David, believe me when I say this has nothing to do with Doctor MacNeill," Christy said resolutely. "This is about you and me."

"Why I find that hard so to believe." He thrust the ring into his pocket, his jaw clenched tightly to reveal the hollows of his cheeks and sharp angles of his facial strong features.

"David, I love you as a friend. A very dear friend." She reached out to hold his hands, looking into his eyes deeply, pleadingly. "But I just don't love you the way a woman should love a man she is going to marry." This was so hard for Christy. Why was David making it harder? "I've thought and prayed about it, and I simply don't see marriage in our future."

David pulled away from her. Hurt, Christy continued, "I can't tell you how many times I wished I could love you like that. There were times when I thought maybe I did love you. I wished it could be so simple. And I know now that it was wrong of me to let you believe that one day we could be together. To allow you to hope...You're such a good man, David. A fine minister to these people and a true friend to me." She shook her head, "But I can't love you the way you want me to."

"I need you, Christy" David pleaded, one last time.

"I think you've confused need with love, David," Christy told him. "You've told me in the past how important I am to you, how much you need me…I can't be your crutch, David."

Yes, David needed her. He needed her to make living in this backwoods place bearable. He needed her strength and independence. She had found a home and friends in the Cove when he still felt apart from these people even after two years. She had such faith in God when he had struggled with his own. She felt love and peace in the mountains of Cutter Gap, where David felt distance and loneliness. Loneliness until Christy had come to the mission and into his life.

He brushed the thoughts aside, refusing to see the truth in Christy's words, as they stung him acutely. "I told you I was going to ask you to marry me one last time," he reminded Christy of the ultimatum he'd given her days before. "I said I wanted to put this ring on your finger, or put the notion of our marriage together behind us forever."

"David, I'm so sorry." Christy said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I hope you can forgive me for leading you on. I pray that one day you'll realize never meant to hurt you…"

David said nothing. He steeled himself up against the feelings in his heart and walked away.

Christy watched him leave and then turned back towards the pond, the tears now falling freely down her face. She felt awful. She knew she had broken David's heart and felt bad about hurting him so. But at the same time, she felt a measure of relief wash over her. She exhaled deeply and said a silent prayer for strength to face the difficult days she knew were ahead.

***

Two weeks went by since Christy gave David her answer to his proposal. They were the longest weeks she'd ever known in her life. She and David were civil to each other, but their relationship was clearly strained. David avoided speaking to her whenever possible. Christy had tried to reach out to him after a week, tried to let him know that she was still his friend, and that she cared deeply for him. But David brushed her aside coldly, keeping to himself or busying himself with work around the mission. Miss Alice had been gone the last 10 days to Cataleechie, so she hadn't had time to speak privately with either Christy or David.

Christy busied herself as well, focusing her energies into her schoolwork and the children. But she couldn't deny that she felt a sadness and emptiness inside her. She had not seen Doctor MacNeill since that day in the schoolyard. He was especially busy on his rounds since Dan Scott left to return to Kentucky to care for his mother who was ailing.

Dan had felt the need to keep a low profile after he wrongfully accused Bird's-Eye Taylor of burning down his cabin. There was no telling how or when the vengeful mountain man might act out on his anger, so Dan's sudden leave of absence seemed to come at an appropriate time.

Still, Christy longed to see Neil. To talk to him. About what, she didn't know. She just knew she missed him. She missed their friendship, especially now that her relationship with David was so fractured. With Miss Alice gone, and Fairlight spending so much time working with Jeb and Tom to harvest the honey for the year's crop, Christy felt she had no one to turn to. But she knew she should not interfere with Doctor MacNeill's marriage. The word in the Cove spread quickly that Margaret had come back to stay with him while the other girls at the Teahouse left for Atlanta.

Christy stayed late that night in the schoolhouse after the children left for the day. She'd already cleaned up and had the next day's spelling words on the chalkboard. She felt restless. She knew Ruby Mae would have supper on the table any minute, but she couldn't bring herself to face another meal with David, hearing nothing but the scraping of silverware on the plates and the constant tick ticking of the clock in the parlor as they ate.

Christy put away her lesson book. In the past, she struggled to stay more than a day or two ahead, but with all the time she had dedicated to her schoolwork lately, she had lessons planned for the next month. Her fingers ran absently over the sketchbook sitting on the desk. She opened the book and thumbed through the pages to see the images she'd sketched. The first drawing was of Miss Alice from the lecture she had given at Christy's church. That was the turning point in her life, when she felt the call to come to Cutter Gap to teach. Then she saw a sketch of Mountie after she'd sewed the buttons on her coat and she started to speak. It was such a stark contrast to the girl on the previous page, with the tattered plaid coat and eyes so sad it still hurt to look at. She turned the pages of the sketchbook, taking a moment to look at each drawing, each one evoking specific memories in her mind.

She came to a drawing she'd nearly forgotten about. It was a drawing of man and little girl. It was Doctor MacNeill and Becky O'Teale. It was the night when Christy had rushed the child to the doctor's cabin when she discovered Becky's infected eyes. Doctor MacNeill soothed Becky, who was frightened both by the condition of her eyes and by the horrible storm that raged outside the cabin, when he told the Tale of the Selkie, searching for his lost love. In the drawing, Becky was staring intently at Doctor MacNeill, mesmerized by the story, her fears temporarily vanished. But the Doctor's focus was somewhere else. Somewhere far away. And in the drawing, it was as if his eyes were staring straight through the paper and into Christy's own. Unconsciously, Christy ran her finger lightly over the paper, over the lines that captured the rugged features of the doctor's face.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something. Something unknown but so urgent and powerful that Christy felt a chill travel throughout her entire body. "Go." It called to her. She closed the sketchbook and quickly gathered it and her lesson plans into her satchel. Somehow, she knew that something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Without hesitation, she ran out the schoolhouse and headed down the familiar path that ran along the river near Doctor MacNeill's cabin.

***

**Chapter 4**

Though darkness was rapidly descending over the mountains, Christy ran through the woods, the brush snaring her legs, thorns and burrs snagging her clothes, though she paid them no mind. She heard a call and she had to obey. It was like Miss Alice told her. The story of an unheeded call which resulted in a little girl's brutal rape. Christy prayed this situation was not as dire. But when she neared the river just outside Doctor MacNeill's cabin and she saw the shadowy outline of a figure crumpled over by the river bank, her heart caught in her throat.

"Margaret!" Christy screamed. She ran to the spot where Margaret was kneeling over, one hand barely supporting her body while the other covered her mouth. She was coughing uncontrollably, her breathing ragged and painfully between fits. Her chest heaved and spasmed before she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Christy fell to the ground beside Margaret, lifting the woman's head to rest on her lap. She could see now even in the faded daylight that Margaret's hand and mouth were stained with blood.

"What…are…you…" Margaret tried to speak before her body was wracked by another horrendous coughing fit.

"Shhhh, Margaret. Don't try to speak." Christy brushed back her long wavy black curls and held her as she struggled to control the coughing. Christy looked around for signs of Doctor MacNeill but saw none. He must be on rounds or with a patient, Christy thought to herself.

Margaret's coughing bout was subsiding, though she shook terribly. "Margaret, do you think if you lean on me we can get you back into the cabin?"

Margaret nodded. Christy began to stand, slowly and gently pulling Margaret up with her. Margaret was exhausted, spent from the crippling coughing fits. It took all the strength she had left just to keep from collapsing even with Christy's support. She winced painfully as Christy's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry, Margaret. You'll feel better once we get you inside."

The fifty or so yards uphill towards the cabin seemed as insurmountable as climbing the Smokies themselves. But Christy fought to keep her balance, determined to get Margaret safe inside the walls of the cabin that had stood over 150 years. Slowly and steadily, they made their way to the cabin and up the stairs. Christy opened the door and helped Margaret into a chair. Both of them seemed to breathe easier now.

Still struggling to catch her breath, Margaret spoke, her voice broken and quiet, "Thank you, Christy."

Christy just nodded as relief washed over her. She found a rag and submerged it in a bowl of water, bringing it to Margaret's lips to wipe away the blood. Margaret sat there obediently, and let Christy tend to her. Christy went back into the kitchen and ladled some water in a cup and handed it to Margaret. She brought the tin cup to her mouth, feeling the coolness of the metal on her lips as the water created a soothing sensation as it went down her throat.

After a few moments, Christy asked, "Do you feel better now?"

The cup resting in her hands on her lap, Margaret answered, "Yes. Thank you so much. If you hadn't come here…" She stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to complete the thought. Then she asked, her face awash in both gratitude and confusion, "Why did you come here, Christy?" Then her face changed in a flash to anger and then hurt, "As you can see, Mac isn't here."

"I didn't come here to see Doctor MacNeill," Christy responded. "I don't really know why I came here or what I'd find." Christy looked confused, as did Margaret.

"I felt something inside tell me to come here." With more surety, she continued, "God told me someone needed me. You needed me."

Margaret didn't know what to think. She should have spat with laughter, incredulous of Christy's claim to have heard God calling. But she looked at Christy's eyes, so blue and unwavering in their sincerity. Whether it was true or not, it's what Christy believed with ever fiber of her being.

Margaret allowed her cynicism to take over once again, "Too bad God doesn't see fit to send the same messages to Mac."

"Maybe God tried to speak with Neil but he wouldn't listen," Christy said.

"Maybe," Margaret whispered.

Christy pulled up another chair and sat with Margaret as she drank more water. Her breathing had returned to normal, and the two just sat in silence for a long time. Eventually, Margaret dozed off into a light slumber, her body done in by the effects of the episode.

Christy looked at the clock above Doctor MacNeill's mantle. It was after 9pm. She wondered if he would be home tonight or not. Everyone was probably worried sick. But Ruby Mae was likely carrying on and practically in hysterics when Christy had not come home from school. Well, maybe David wasn't worried. No, Christy chided herself. That's not fair. She knows David still cares for her, despite how cold he'd been to her as of late.

Her thoughts were again interrupted when she heard the sound of horse's hooves outside the cabin.

"Oh, thank God!" Christy said to herself, as she instantly rushed from her seat and out the door.

"Doctor MacNeill!"

"Christy?" he looked up shocked to see her there.

"It's Margaret!"

Without another word, he bounded up the stairs and followed Christy inside.

***

**Chapter 5**

"Oh Lordamercy, Preacher! It ain't like Teacher to jes' up 'n' disappear!"

"Ruby Mae, Miss Christy is probably just out with Fairlight. You know she's had a lot on her mind lately."

"Somethin' ain't right, Preacher! Teacher wouldn't jes' take off like that without tellin' no one where she'd be gone to!"

Ruby Mae continued to pace in the parlor as David tried to read, ignoring her request to go out and search for her.

***

Christy waited on the front porch while Doctor MacNeill examined Margaret. For the first time she looked down and noticed the dried blood staining the front of her skirt. She paced nervously. "What could be taking so long?" Christy thought.

When Doctor MacNeill first arrived and Christy saw that Margaret was being cared for, she thought she should leave and get back to the mission. But something in Margaret's eyes pleaded with Christy's to stay. Like that time in the Teahouse when she first discovered Margaret was back in town. She didn't know how the woman who sometimes acted as though Christy was a rival one minute and then cried out to her the next minute for something, she didn't know…for friendship, perhaps? "Maybe if there had been someone like you," Margaret said to her when she first came back to Cutter Gap many months ago with Theodore Harland. She knew Margaret had to have lived a lonely existence. Always running away from her past and the people who'd loved her most, from her illness, maybe from herself. So Christy stayed, and she could have sworn she saw gratitude in Neil's eyes that she did.

The door squeaked behind her, and Christy turned to see Doctor MacNeill emerging from the cabin. The light filtering out from the cabin illuminated his face as he stepped into the darkness. He looked more haggard and worn than she'd ever seen him. Even after the Scarlet Fever epidemic. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and the lamp light danced off the tiny reddish blond stubbles of hair that ran along his jawline.

"How is she?" Christy asked, her voice laden with worry.

"I probably don't need to tell you that Margaret has relapsed," Neil sighed heavily. He moved to stand next to her near the railing of the balcony. "She'd told me she was in remission, but she confessed today that this was not the first episode she's had since she returned."

"I'm so sorry, Neil," she said quietly.

"Now I know why she begged me to let her stay here." Neil leaned on the railing, gazing out into the night, the sound of the river flowing quietly in the distance.

"She didn't want to be alone," Christy acknowledged. "She needs you, Neil."

Neil turned to face Christy once more. "Yes." He shook his head somberly.

"Christy, I want to thank you for everything you've done for Margaret. If you hadn't found her…I don't want to think what could have happened." He dropped his glance again. He was struggling so.

"There's no use wondering what would have been." And as if reading his thoughts, she touched his arm bidding him to look at her again. "If you flog yourself, you'll be no good to anyone." Her eyes flashed a twinkle for a moment. "A very wise doctor once told me that."

The corner of his mouth turned up as he chuckled slightly at her words, remembering when he'd said the very thing to her. Opal had overhead Christy using the death of her baby girl as an example to Ruby Mae about the dangers of superstition. It sent Opal into a deep depression, from which Christy feared Opal might never recover. She'd blamed herself for her callousness. She blamed herself for almost taking Opal away from the family that needed her so, then more than ever. Christy was devastated. But then Doctor MacNeill came to her. He put his arm around her and comforted her with his words and his presence. It would not be the last time that Neil had been there for Christy and made her feel better.

"Margaret said you told her God sent you here," Neil said, interrupting Christy's thoughts. The look on his face was unfathomable.

Christy became a bit defensive. "I know you don't believe me…" She knew the Doctor was agnostic and didn't believe in God intervening in people's lives.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, Christy," Neil silenced her protest. "I can't explain what brought you here to find Margaret tonight. I'm not going to deny what you feel or believe." He could see the indignation melt away on Christy's face. "All I'll say is that you have quite a knack at sensing when someone needs you."

Neil thought of that night after Margaret's sudden appearance and then disappearance from the Cove. He'd gone to the river, seeking the comfort this place offered only to find none. He'd been thinking of Margaret. He suddenly found himself trapped in a marriage to a woman who had led him to think was dead. All hope of moving on with his life was shattered. Then he found Christy standing by its banks gazing up at the moon. The perspiration glistened off her cheeks and brow, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. She looked into his eyes and read what was in his soul. He and Christy stood there and talked. She had no answers to the puzzle that had become his life, but she provided the solace he desperately needed but hadn't realized.

Memories of that fateful meeting by the river also flooded Christy's mind. She'd felt a restlessness. Not unlike the one she felt this very evening in the schoolhouse that led her to revisit the drawings in her sketchbook. Though she'd had a fear of the dark since she was a little girl, Christy ambled through the woods unfettered, guided by the comforting moonlight, until she came to the very river that ran along Doctor MacNeill's property. The same spot where she'd found Margaret.

Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks as she recalled the night by the river with Neil, Christy gazed back towards the sky, thankful for the concealment of the darkness. It was the same moon shining that night, but it provided no comfort.

"Christy, Margaret is dying," Neil admitted.

Christy spun back to see a painful acceptance written on Neil's face. Though he'd already mourned her death three years ago, it still hurt to know he would now have to relive the loss of his wife, but now he would have to witness a slow, daily decline.

"Oh, Neil, I'm so sorry," Christy cried. She reached for his hand on the railing and held onto it. He accepted her hand with gratitude, willing her strength into his own body.

Then Christy suddenly said, "Neil, how do we tell Miss Alice?"

***

**Chapter 6**

"Christy!"

David's voice pierced the night, Prince coming to a sudden halt near the foot of the cabin steps.

"David! I'm up here!" she called down to him.

David leapt from the big black mustang, tossing the reins over a tree branch and ran up the steps.

He was breathless with worry. "Thank God!"

The temporary relief on his face was quickly replaced with anger and hurt as he saw Christy and Doctor MacNeill holding hands.

Self-consciously, Christy dropped the Neil's hand and ran toward David.

"David," Christy began, hoping to calm David and allay his anger. This was no time for an argument or scene. "It's Margaret."

"The consumption has returned," Neil told him. "It is worse than before, and I fear she won't survive it."

David looked at Doctor MacNeill, his face softening, "I'm sorry Doctor MacNeill."

"David," Christy said tenderly, she moved closer, touching his arm. "I didn't mean to cause you to worry. I found Margaret…"

Seeing the pain and sincerity in Christy's eyes, David stopped her explanation. "That's alright, Christy. I'm just glad you are safe. And that you helped Margaret."

Christy smiled at David. David gave a small smile in return. It was the first time in weeks that he had looked at her without hurt etched on his face. She felt that perhaps their friendship might be mended after all.

Feeling out of place at the seemingly tender moment, Doctor MacNeill turned to go back into the cabin. "I'd better check on Margaret."

"Doctor?" Christy turned back to face him, questioningly.

"Go home, Miss Huddleston," he said coolly, the detached manner taking over him.

"Alice is due back tomorrow, Doctor MacNeill," David told him. "We'll inform her of Margaret's condition and tell her to come by immediately."

"Good," was Neil's curt reply.

With another quick glance, the doctor disappeared behind the door.

***

David and Christy rode back to the mission on Prince in silence. She had not realized the toll the night had taken on her until she felt herself slip into a comforting blackness, the rhythmic movement of the galloping horse lulling her to sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt the constant motion suddenly stop as David pulled Price to a halt in front of the barn. Strong arms helped her down from the saddle, but she still felt somewhat disoriented, trying to take in her surroundings.

"I'll get Prince settled for the night," David said. "Can you make it to your room by yourself?"

Nodding, she said, "I think so. I just hadn't realized how tired I was. It must be past midnight."

Christy began to get her bearings as she watched David taking the bridle off Prince. "David, thank you for coming after me."

"You should be thanking Ruby Mae," he said, as he kept working on the horse. "I decided it was better to go searching for you so I could get away from her constant talking."

Christy laughed. "I imagine she was raising quite a fuss." Knowing the chattering red-head, David wouldn't have a moment's peace until he brought her home safe.

And speak of the Devil, Ruby Mae came running out of the mission towards them. "Oh Miz Christy! Lordamercy!" She ran and was in such a tizzy that she nearly tripped and fell in her nightgown. "Oh Miz Christy! I was jes' so worried about you! I tol' Preacher he'd bes' go lookin' for ya, not knowin' what coulda happened to ya! Oh Lordamercy! I was rightly skeered more 'n' a body oughter be!"

Then she saw the blood on Christy's skirt and let out a horrifying scream. "Oh Miz Christy! You're bleedin!" She covered her mouth with her hands

"Calm down, Ruby Mae," Christy said, trying to get Ruby Mae to take a deep a breath. "I'm fine."

"Oh, but where wuz ya, Miz Christy? What's that blood on yer dress?"

"It's late, Ruby Mae," Christy said, leading the girl back towards the house. "I'm exhausted and I must get some sleep."

Ruby Mae was disappointed but relieved.

"I promise you, Ruby Mae, I will tell you in the morning. Just know that I am alright."

The girl nodded reluctantly, but then smiled.

The two went into the mission house and settled into their rooms for the night. Christy quickly undressed, tossing her clothes, including the blood-stained skirt on the floor. She put on a fresh nightgown, poured some water into the wash basin and pressed a damp cloth her face. Exhaling deeply, she set the cloth aside, blew out the lamp, and fell into her bed. The mattress felt so cool and welcoming as she slid her legs beneath the covers. Succumbing to the fatigue, she fell asleep immediately.

***

**Chapter 7**

Telling Miss Alice the news of Margaret was one of the hardest things Christy had to do. Miss Alice immediately went to Neil's cabin to see her daughter. She could not turn her back on her now when Margaret needed her most. Christy wanted desperately to go with Miss Alice, to be there to support the woman who was like a second mother to her, but the quiet Quaker woman said she needed to go alone.

It was Saturday, and without school to keep her mind occupied, Christy's thoughts were continually on Miss Alice and what must be going on inside the MacNeill cabin. She remembered how Neil had turned on her at the end of the night when David came to find her. He retreated into his distant, guarded self so quickly. He had such an ability to turn it on and off. She never knew what she would find when she looked into the doctor's eyes. Margaret's moods were as changing as his, Christy noted. One minute she was angry, defensive, and the next she was as needy and desperate as a child. Christy wondered if this common trait was a source of some of the MacNeill's problems.

David saw Christy's concern and restlessness. He came up behind her and put his hand on her back comfortingly.

"David," she started, "I am so worried about Miss Alice."

"Miss Alice is strong, Christy," he said. "But she'll need you now more than ever. And our prayers."

Christy nodded. "I only hope she and Margaret will be able to reconcile."

"I am certain the severity of Margaret's condition will soften her heart, knowing her time on Earth is limited. I only pray that she will allow God into her life as well," David told her.

"I hope so, too," Christy answered.

The two slipped into a comfortable silence, and then David, starting to understand Christy's heart, said, "You're worried about Doctor MacNeill, too. You're thinking about him now." There was no malice in his voice this time.

Unable to deny her feelings, Christy nodded. "Yes," she admitted. "I am. Margaret is his wife, and I know he still cares for her. No matter how she hurt him. I'm afraid he'll blame himself for not seeing that she was still sick."

A short pause, "David, I want to thank you. Thank you for coming to look for me last night…and for still being my friend." She looked deeply into his eyes. She saw that the bitterness was gone, though some of the hurt and disappointment remained. She knew they would be able to be close once more…in time.

"Christy, I will never stop caring for you. Or being your friend. It might take some time for me to get over you, and I know it will be hard for a while. But I promise I will always be there for you when you need me."

Christy smiled gratefully. "Thank you, David. I will be here for you, too."

David gently touched her cheek, and then he left her alone.

***

Miss Alice sat next to Margaret, holding her hand. Margaret just had another bad coughing episode, and she could barely keep her eyes open from the exertion. Miss Alice sat and silently prayed for her dear daughter.

"Mother," Margaret began, her voice weak and raspy from the effects of the coughing, "I wanted to ask you to forgive me." Desperation, and the desire like that of a little child for her mother's love, shone in Margaret's eyes. Saying those words were so difficult for her. She had pushed aside her mother's love for years…done everything she could to alienate her. _Why should mother forgive me now_, Margaret wondered.

Alice saw the sincerity in her daughter's expression. Feeling the sting of tears behind her eyes, she responded, "Of course, I forgive thee. As God forgives thee…if you will only ask it."

Margaret did not respond. Her eyes darkened at the mention of God. Though on her deathbed, she did not want to be preached to. She felt that she did not need anyone telling her about God.

Margaret fell asleep and after several long moments sitting with her daughter, Alice left the bedside to find Neil.

Neil looked haggard, his clothes disheveled. He stood leaning by the fire, holding one of the photographs of some of the men who had paid for him to go to medical school. He owed them so much. They gave a mountain boy the opportunity to be educated so that he could come back to this Cove and help his people. But he felt utterly useless now. What good had it gotten him?

His reverie was broken when Alice cleared her throat to speak to him. "Neil."

He barely met her gaze. "What is it, Alice."

"How long, Neil?" She could scarcely get the words out. As if saying them made the inevitable even more real. More true. "How long will Margaret be with us?"

Neil shook his head. "I cannot say for certain. The tuberculosis is worse than before. Her lungs are scarred beyond repair, and I've no doubt the severity of the coughing episodes has degraded her health even further."

"I thought she was in remission," Alice said, almost in disbelief. "She seemed fine a few days ago when she came to see me in the church." Tears stung her eyes as Alice recalled the awful fight they'd had. The terrible words that passed between them. The memory of disowning her own daughter, telling her there was no room left in her heart.

"We've both been fooled in the past by Margaret's secrets and lies," Neil said. "She confessed that she had to leave before receiving the full course of treatment because she could no longer pay. She owed some great debts, and 'dancing', if that's what you want to call it, was the only way she thought to earn enough to keep the moneylenders from chasing after her."

"She did mention to me that she was in trouble financially, and that she did not even own the clothes on her back," Alice said, clarity starting to form over the situation. "She did not tell me that she left treatment early. She said she was fine! Had I known she was still unwell, I would have found a way to get her the money to continue the treatments!" Alice asserted, growing more upset.

"As would I, Alice" Neil confessed with a sigh. "But she'd have none of it. She's too stubborn to ask for anyone's help, except when it's too late."

Alice composed herself, straightened herself out and gathered her words. "Yet she came back to Cutter Gap, Neil. She came back because she needs you."

"I failed her as a husband, and as a doctor. But I will not fail her now, Alice." Neil said with a new conviction ringing in his voice. "I know I cannot be the husband she wants me to be, and I cannot make her well. It is too late for that. But I will make certain she is well cared for, and that she is as comfortable as possible until…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. "I will do all I can to ease her pain."

"Thank thee, Neil." She smiled slightly. "That is all I could ask of thee."

***

**Chapter 8**

The days passed by, and soon Christy found that she had slipped back into her routine. Teaching school, grading papers, working on lesson plans, helping Fairlight with her reading lessons, and always the endless amount of chores that needed doing.

And yet, with that routine came a loneliness and longing that Christy had never felt before. Miss Alice was away most of the time visiting with Margaret at Doctor MacNeill's. David filled his time with much needed repairs to the barn. He wanted to make sure they were finished before the weather grew cold. And then there was Neil. She hadn't seen him since the night she found Margaret by the river. She wanted so much to see Margaret, thinking that perhaps they had bonded a bit that night. But she was afraid. Christy was afraid of seeing Margaret deteriorating, and taking Neil and Miss Alice with her.

The few times she saw Miss Alice after returning from a visit with Margaret, she looked so sad, more downtrodden than she'd seen anyone look before. In her customary Quaker style, she would silently return and she spent the rest of her evenings alone in her bunkhouse, fixing herself a plate of food or tea and taking it to eat alone in her bunkhouse.

And Neil. Christy longed to see him…to speak with him. To tell him she cared and was his friend. But she didn't want that to be the reason she went to see Margaret. It would be wrong. Neil was married, and his wife was dying. She didn't feel right intruding on their private life.

She thought about going home to Asheville, but school was still in session and she could not disappoint the children. The one saving grace was that she still had the children. The gleam in their eyes when they learned something new made everything else that weighed so heavily on Christy temporarily melt away. The joy of the children, the sound of their laughter at playtime, it gave her hope. And peace. She held tightly to those precious moments during these difficult times. She fought to keep holding on. "Hold onto joy," Miss Alice had told her during those first difficult days in Cutter Gap.

Christy sighed deeply, "I'm trying, Miss Alice. But sometimes it's just so hard."

***

It was Saturday, and Christy was in the schoolhouse grading papers, or at least trying to. She found it hard to concentrate. Between the sound of the hammer striking in the distance as David continued to work on the barn, and her own thoughts taking her to the doctor's cabin miles away, she could not focus for more than a few minutes at a time.

So deep in her thoughts was she that she did not hear Miss Alice until she was far inside the one-room schoolhouse.

"Miss Huddleston," the woman said.

"Oh, Miss Alice," Christy awoke from her dazed state, "I guess my mind was someplace else."

"Our hearts and minds have both been occupied by Neil and Margaret as of late," she acknowledged.

Christy wasn't sure how to take that comment. Did Miss Alice still think her relationship with Neil was somehow inappropriate?

"Miss Alice, I—"

"Christy," Alice silenced the teacher. "I wanted to apologize to thee."

Christy was confused.

Miss Alice approached Christy. She sat on a bench in the front row, and signaled for Christy to join her.

"I have not been there when thee needed me most," Alice confessed. "I left for Cataleechie without having the chance to talk to thee about what happened with David. And now that Margaret is--" she couldn't bring herself to say the word, "she has consumed my days and my thoughts."

"Miss Alice, there is nothing for you to apologize for. Yes, there were times over the past month when I wanted so much to talk to you. But I knew that learning what was in my heart was something only I could do, with God's help. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but I know I made the right decision about David."

"And I believe thy relationship with David will be all the stronger for it," Miss Alice said.

"I hope so."

"I came to see thee for another reason, Christy." Christy looked up at her questioningly. "I have just returned from visiting with Margaret. She has been asking to speak with thee."

"I hope she is not angry at me for staying away, Miss Alice. I can't tell you how much I've wanted to go see her. But I wasn't sure…"

"Please, Christy," Alice pleaded. "Margaret needs thee." She paused and looked deeply into Christy's eyes. "Neil needs thee, also."

"Alright, Miss Alice," Christy nodded. "I'll go now."

Alice gave a painful smile and nodded, obviously filled with emotion. She rose from the bench and walked out of the church-schoolhouse.

Christy gathered her papers and put them into her bag. She slung the satchel over her shoulder and headed out of the schoolhouse towards the MacNeill cabin.

***

**Chapter 9**

As she approached the cabin, Christy could hear the sound of Margaret's coughing from inside. She listened for a moment and hesitated, but then gathered her composure and knocked loudly on the door.

She heard muffled sounds inside. It must be Doctor MacNeill talking to Margaret, Christy thought.

The door opened suddenly, startling Christy somewhat. The doctor looked as if he hadn't slept or bathed in days. His ruddy curls were more unruly than usual, and his clothes were wrinkled, like he'd been sitting up at nights in a chair. Despite his disheveled appearance, Neil's countenance indicated that he was relieved to see the young school teacher there.

"Ah, Christy," he opened the door wider, "Please come in."

"Doctor MacNeill," she acknowledged.

"I'm glad you came. Margaret wishes to speak with you."

"I didn't come just to see Margaret," she told him, looking deep into his blue eyes, bloodshot from the sleepless nights, and perhaps tears.

"Mac?" her voice called from behind the ajar door. "Is that Christy?"

The spell broken between Neil and Christy, she answered. "Yes, Margaret. It's me."

Christy stepped past Neil and walked towards the room where Margaret lay. The door creaked slightly as she opened it wider and stepped inside.

"Please close the door, Christy," Margaret requested, her voice raspy from the coughing fit.

Christy turned back around to close the door, her eyes meeting Neil's as he shrank from sight.

"Here, sit by the bed," Margaret motioned to the chair.

Christy sat, unsure what to say. Margaret looked so ill. So frail and pathetic. Her skin was almost a ghostly green, the bloom gone from her lips and cheek. Her hair lacked the luster it once had. Gone was the spark from her eyes.

"Miss Alice said you wanted to see me," Christy started.

Swallowing deeply, even that looked like a painful struggle, Margaret said, "Yes. I wanted to thank you. For coming to the Teahouse that day to see me. What you said made me come back."

Christy thought back to that day. She'd told Margaret that Neil was worth fighting for, that she needed to reconcile with him and Alice before she ended up old and alone. Christy had no idea at the time that Margaret was ill.

"If it weren't for you, I would be dead somewhere. Alone."

"No, Margaret," Christy shook her head.

"It's true, Christy. I would have gone back to Atlanta and died alone. Without friends or family. Without even a single person who'd have given a damn." She started to cough. Christy quickly moved to the bed and helped Margaret to sit more upright. She found the glass by the bedside table and helped Margaret to drink.

Doctor MacNeill flung the door of the bedroom wide open, having heard Margaret's hacking and wheezing in the main room. "Margaret?"

Luckily, the coughing soon subsided. "I'm alright, Mac."

Neil turned his focus on Christy, and then back to Margaret. The pain in his eyes was immeasurable. The cough gone, and knowing there was nothing more he could do, he quietly left the room.

"Don't try to talk too much, Margaret," Christy said.

She took the glass from Margaret and set it on the bedside table. She noticed the Bible there, and wondered if Miss Alice had been reading to Margaret. If she had been talking to her about God. Christy didn't want to push Margaret, but she desperately hoped that Margaret was finally letting God into her heart.

"No, I'm fine, Christy. Really." Her breathing was back to normal, so Christy moved back to chair besides the bed. "You're always finding a way to help people, aren't you? At first, I thought you were just another do-gooder." Her face broke into that cynical smile for a moment before it faded and was replaced by something very sincere. "But when you found me that day by the river…You've given me another chance. A chance to ask Mother and Mac to forgive me." Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks freely.

"Oh, Margaret, I'm so happy you were able to reconcile with Miss Alice and Neil. I know it means a lot to them."

"Christy, you told me God sent you to the river that day you found me."

"Yes," she nodded.

"What did He say to you? I mean, how did you know?" Margaret wondered.

"I can't really explain it," Christy began. "But I just felt something inside me. An inner voice, stronger and more powerful than anything I'd ever felt before, telling me to go to the river."

"But how did you know it was God? Not just a gut feeling?"

"I believe that gut feeling, that instinct, comes from God. How else would it have gotten there?" Christy told her. "It's a knowing, Margaret. A feeling deep inside that you're needed, that you're loved, that somehow, everything is going to be alright. And you **are** loved, Margaret. Your mother loves you, and Doctor MacNeill loves you. And God loves you."

Margaret looked pensive, pondering Christy's answer.

"Would you read me something? From the Bible?" Margaret asked.

"I'd be glad to," Christy said, smiling. "Is there anything in particular you want to hear about?"

"You know the Bible better than I do," Margaret joked lightly. "I just want to hear something pleasant. No stonings or battles or oppression." Christy smiled.

Margaret slid down into the bed and pulled the covers higher toward her chin, making herself comfortable as Christy read to her.

***

**Chapter 10**

Though she tried to stay awake and listen, Margaret eventually drifted off into sleep. It was difficult for her to stay awake for more than a few hours at a time. She was so fragile, and the coughing episodes drained the energy from her.

With Margaret asleep, Christy quietly rose from the chair and left the room, closing the door as gently as she could to limit the squeaking. She wondered why Doctor MacNeill didn't just oil the hinges. But she figured he was preoccupied with more urgent matters.

Christy looked around the room, but Neil wasn't there. But she could smell the smoke from his pipe so she knew he was nearby. He stayed close to the cabin at all times, making his rounds to visit other patients only when Miss Alice was there to keep watch over Margaret. They both suffered extreme sleep deprivation because of their continuous vigils.

Seeing the cabin door ajar, Christy walked towards it, finding Neil leaning over the porch railing smoking his pipe. It curled around his head in figure eights. As Christy moved to stand beside him, wordlessly, the smoke tickled her nose. But the scent was comforting, somehow.

Feeling him glance in her direction, she looked at him and smiled weakly. "Margaret's asleep."

"Good, she needs as much rest and quiet as possible," he said. "The fits are getting worse and worse, and she has lost quite a lot of blood. All I can do is make her comfortable."

"Margaret seems more at peace than I've ever seen her," Christy said.

"Yes." He took another drag on his pipe. "Thanks to Alice…and you."

Sheepishly, Christy averted her gaze and shook her head. "I didn't do anything, Doctor"

"You underestimate yourself far too much, Christy," he told her.

"I just did what anyone would do."

Blast it! Why couldn't this woman ever take a compliment or accept the praise she deserved? Didn't she know that he didn't offer it lightly or undeservedly?

"In any case, your coming to see Margaret today means a lot to me, Christy. You've brought her comfort, and I am grateful to you for that."

"I told you before that I didn't just come to see Margaret," Christy began, a little nervously. "I came to see you, too, Neil."

Christy looked deeply into his eyes, so tortured that it almost hurt. She felt his pain, too. She wanted to unburden him. She wanted to see him smile, so see his eyes dance and twinkle with laughter when he teased and joked with her. What could she mean? Neil wondered. Did he dare to hope?

The way he was peering into her eyes, searchingly, Christy began to feel self-conscious. What would she tell him? She covered her tracks quickly.

"We've missed your special visits at school," she said.

Seeing Neil's face fall, she chided herself for lying. Yes, of course the children missed him. But she missed him, terribly. "I'm sorry, that's not the truth." Seeing him look questioningly, she tried to correct herself again. "I mean, of course you've been missed at school. The children are always dazzled by your science experiments and mesmerized by the history lessons. But what I meant to say, is _**I've**_ missed you, Neil."

"I've missed you, too, Christy," Neil admited. "In light of present circumstances, I know we haven't been able to talk the way we used to."

Neil brought the pipe back up to his lips, and suddenly caught glimpse of Christy's left hand resting on the railing next to his, and he noticed the absence of a ring on her finger. Thoughts of that day in the schoolyard flooded him. He'd tried to shut those memories out. He couldn't be thinking of Christy when he had Margaret laying dying in his bed. He never asked Alice or David when they visited what had happened after Christy walked away in the schoolyard with the ring still in its box. Somehow he didn't want to know.

But now his heart began to surge with hope. A hope he had no right to feel, Neil quickly reprimanded himself. He was a married man, still. Even with Margaret's life fading quickly, he knew it wouldn't be right to succumb to that dream.

He took a drag on his pipe and then exhaled deeply. He looked pensively at Christy. "Why did you come to the cabin that day, Christy? Before you ran off?

Christy could feel the intensity of his stare, an urging need emanating from those blue orbs. She realized what he needed to hear, and what she needed to say.

"I came here to tell you that you're my best friend, Neil. That I wanted you to be happy."

When she said the words, she felt nothing but relief. Why should she feel ashamed? She'd neither done nor said anything improper.

Neil smiled, gratitude in his expression. He reached and took Christy's hand in his own. "You're my best friend too, Christy."

Christy wanted to reach out with her other hand and touch his face, feel the warmth of his cheek and the roughness of his ruddy stubbles. But she fought against the urge.

The sound of Margaret's coughing pierced the sweet serenity of the moment. The connection broken, both Neil and Christy ran into the cabin and into Margaret's room. She was on her knees in bed, doubled over with violent convulsions. When she lifted her head to look at Neil, the blood running down her mouth and pooling on quilt was visible.

Neil?" she whimpered, her voice barely a croak.

Neil ran to her side without hesitation and cradled her head in his hands. He had to keep her upright lest she choke on her own blood. Christy found she could hardly move. Her heart was pounding so.

His head whipped around to look at Christy. "Run and fetch Alice, Christy!" he told her, his voice filled with an undeniable urgency that startled Christy into awareness. "And hurry!"

Christy ran from the cabin towards the mission as fast as she could. She wished she'd ridden Prince earlier. She had to get to Miss Alice. Christy just hoped it wouldn't be too late by the time she arrived.

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapters 11 through 13

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off. Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 11**

Christy didn't remember anything from the time she left Margaret's room until the time she reached Miss Alice's bunkhouse. Her mind was in a fog as her feet guided her the right way.

Miss Alice galloped away on her horse Goldie, disappearing in a cloud of dust, before Christy had a chance to blink. She was left standing in the yard, breathless, without a single notion as to what she would do next.

But within moments, David had saddled Prince and was pulling Christy up into the saddle behind him. She scarcely knew what was happening, but instinctively, she wrapped her arms around David's waist and held on tightly as they rode fast and hard toward the MacNeill cabin behind Alice.

Only steps ahead of Christy and David, Alice stormed into the cabin and went into Margaret's room. Christy and David stood in the main room of the cabin but could see Neil sitting on the bed with Margaret and Miss Alice's back as she removed her black leather riding gloves and fell to her knees in front of them.

"Oh, Margaret! My dear child!" Miss Alice cried.

Neil rose from the bed, while Alice embraced Margaret. She was so frail but life still beat within her. He walked toward David and Christy with slow but determined strides, and Christy suddenly felt awkward, wondering if she should be there. Her fears were quickly allayed when Neil spoke, "Thank you for coming back, Christy." He turned to David, "I am glad you came, Reverend Grantland." The two men shook hands as their past rivalry melted away, at least for the present time. "I think Margaret needs all of you here now."

The three returned to Margaret's room. Margaret smiled weakly when she saw Christy and David.

"I'm happy you came," she told them.

Christy sat by the foot of the bed, and David stood just behind her. Miss Alice remained kneeling on the floor, holding Margaret's hand tenderly.

The ragged, strained sound of her breathing filled the room. Christy fought back the tears when she looked at Miss Alice's face, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I wanted to give her something to ease the pain a bit," Neil told them. "But Margaret said she wanted to be as lucid as possible."

"Christy," Margaret began, her words barely above a whisper, "Read me those passages you found earlier today. Please."

Neil took the Bible from the bedside and handed it to Christy. His fingers brushed hers with the lightest possible touch, and their eyes lingered for a moment as unspoken depths passed between them. Christy opened the old, leather-bound Bible and placed it on her lap. It was the MacNeill family Bible, she learned previously, having seen the faded list of births, marriages, and deaths on the inside cover dating back to the mid-1700s, when members of Clan MacNeill first came to America. Christy quickly scanned its well-worn pages, turning to the requested section, and cleared her throat to begin.

"Beloved, let us love one another: for love is of God; and every one that loveth is born of God, and knoweth God. He that loveth not knoweth not God; for God is love. In this was manifested the love of God toward us, because that God sent his only begotten Son into the world, that we might live through him. Herein is love, not that we loved God, but that he loved us, and sent his Son to be the propitiation for our sins. Beloved, if God so loved us, we ought also to love one another." (KJV, 1 John, Chapter 4)

Christy read the words, but she soon found she could no longer hold back the tears. They began to fall freely down her face, spilling onto the text on the page. Christy's voice quavered with emotion as she struggled with the words at first, but she soon found the strength she needed to release them. She felt a comforting hand graze her shoulder as Doctor MacNeill moved from around the bed to sit on a chair by Margaret. He smoothed her hair from her face and took her tiny hand in his own large one, gently, while Miss Alice held the other. Margaret seemed to be fading fast. Her eyes closed for long periods of time, her breathing slow but steady.

"No man hath seen God at any time. If we love one another, God dwelleth in us, and his love is perfected in us. Hereby know we that we dwell in him, and he in us, because he hath given us of his Spirit. And we have seen and do testify that the Father sent the Son to be the Saviour of the world. Whosoever shall confess that Jesus is the Son of God, God dwelleth in him, and he in God. And we have known and believed the love that God hath to us. God is love; and he that dwelleth in love dwelleth in God, and God in him. Herein is our love made perfect, that we may have boldness in the day of judgment: because as he is, so are we in this world. There is no fear in love; but perfect love casteth out fear: because fear hath torment. He that feareth is not made perfect in love. We love him, because he first loved us." (KJV, 1 John, Chapter 4)

As Christy read, David reached out to bridge the gap, taking Alice's hand in one of his, and reached around Christy, holding his other hand out toward Doctor MacNeill. The doctor looked at the young reverend incredulously for a moment, his brow furrowed in confusion and question. But the power and sincerity of David's intent, blue-eyed stare held him, and then Neil sighed and nodded almost imperceptibly as he grasped David's outstretched hand, realizing that Margaret's fate was out of his control.

"I feel it," Margaret croaked as she exhaled. "I feel the heaviness in my chest is lifting away."

"Christy! I feel it!" Christy stopped reading and looked up through her tears. "It's just like you said. It's a knowing. A feeling of being loved…that everything is going to be alright. Mother…Neil…" she turned to look at each of them, her voice peaking with excitement.

"Praise thee, God!" Miss Alice said both triumphantly and gratefully, kissing Margaret's hand.

"Keep reading, Christy. Please, keep reading," Margaret said, a peaceful smile on her face. For a moment, the weakness and pain seemed to vanish, and Margaret felt the loving presence of God and her friends and family all around her. She was no longer afraid of dying, of facing what lay ahead of her, because she finally let herself feel and accept the love that had always been there waiting for her.

Neil looked at David, searchingly, the pain and uncertainty etched in the lines on his face. David simply nodded and then closed his eyes and bowed his head in a silent prayer.

Then Christy felt the weight of Neil's stare on her, and her eyes met his. His tear-filled eyes mirrored her own. She tried so hard to tell him with her eyes what she felt in her heart. She turned her focus back on the words in front of her, and read.

"If we receive the witness of men, the witness of God is greater: for this is the witness of God which he hath testified of his Son. He that believeth on the Son of God hath the witness in himself…" The words spilled from Christy's mouth automatically, and Margaret found strength, peace, and, above all else, love, in them.

A serene expression spread across Margaret's face as she absorbed the Word of God, the corners of her lips slightly upturned in the faintest smile. She exhaled deeply and her eyes closed. When they did, a single tear began its slow descent down her pale cheek.

"And this is the record," Christy continued, "that God hath given to us eternal life, and this life is in his Son. He that hath the Son hath life; and he that hath not the Son of God hath not life. These things have I written unto you that believe on the name of the Son of God; that ye may know that ye have eternal life…" (KJV, 1 John, Chapter 5)

Christy stopped reading when she heard Miss Alice's sudden gasping whimper, feeling Margaret's hand grow limp in her own, and realized that Margaret's breathing had ceased. Neil broke the circle of clasped hands and fell beside Margaret. He listened for breathing and checked her pulse, but there was none. She was gone.

Alice leaned her head down next to Margaret's, their faces touching and tears mingling. She began to speak softly to her daughter, her voice barely above a whisper. "For ye were sometimes darkness, but now are ye light in the Lord. Walk as children of light, for the fruit of the Spirit is in all goodness and righteousness and truth." She drew back again slightly from the lifeless form of her beloved daughter's body then bent down once more and kissed her forehead gently, tasting the saltiness of her own tears on her lips.

Alice held Margaret's face in her trembling hands and continued quoting Scripture, her voice now taking on a new power, "Wherefore he saith, awake thou that sleepest, and arise from the dead, and Christ shall give thee light." (KJV, Ephesians, Chapter 5)

***

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Christy had asked Fairlight to help her lay out Margaret before the funeral. When they cleansed her body, they saw clearly the ravages of the disease. Margaret was so thin; she seemed as fragile as a china doll. They dressed her in a black skirt and one of her more modest shirtwaists. They brushed her hair, letting her soft black curls spill around her face. With the subtle application from Margaret's supply of rouge, powder, and lip color, the pallor of her skin was erased, and she almost looked alive, just sleeping.

Looking at Margaret's still form, Christy was suddenly transported back in time to that day shortly after she arrived in the Cove when she helped lay out Opal's baby girl after her accidental death by a mountain superstition. She thought that was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. But this was a hundred times more difficult. Christy hadn't known Opal's child, hadn't felt its life in her arms. But she knew Margaret while she was alive. It seemed surreal, even after the month of sickness and knowing that the end would come, that Margaret was dead.

Christy was thankful that her friend Fairlight was there to help with preparing Margaret's body. She didn't think she could do it herself, and the task was just too hard for Miss Alice.

Miss Alice was in the midst of a storm of emotions. In those last few weeks, Miss Alice felt she had her daughter back. The sweet and gentle soul kept hidden was finally free, thriving in the acceptance of her mother's love even if only for a short time. Alice was happy that Margaret had finally accepted God and found peace, and that her pain and suffering were ended. But withstanding the devastating loss of her child a second time was more than any mother should have to endure.

At least this time, there was closure on Margaret's death. Her death was final and certain unlike when Margaret had been presumed dead after disappearing into a storm, making it appear that she had been swept up by the river. Only after days and days of fruitless searching and hoping, did Miss Alice have to force both herself and Neil to accept that Margaret was gone.

Neil's feelings the first few days after Margaret's death were not so easy to determine. He'd either kept to himself or busied himself by resuming his endless rounds of treating and following up with patients. He seemed to slip back into one of his moods as easily as he slipped on his coat.

The day before Margaret's funeral, Neil stumbled back into his cabin after a long day of treating patients in Low Gap and being in the saddle all night to get home. Sleep deprived and still struggling to deal with the emotional aftermath of Margaret's death, he was exhausted, and it showed on his face and in his body language.

Neil dropped his saddle bags on the table in the main room of the cabin and then collapsed in his favorite chair by the fire. He didn't even have the energy to smoke his favorite pipe. Then Miss Alice stepped out of the room where Margaret lay. Seeing he was a little surprised and caught off guard at her presence, Alice removed her glasses and spoke to him.

"I did not wish to startle thee, Neil."

"It's alright, Alice," Neil sighed, his hand tugging on the hairs at the nape of his neck in that characteristic way of his. "I just got back from Low Gap. One of the MacKenzie boys had a compound fracture of his arm and some broken ribs after a nasty fall. But he'll mend if his mother can manage to keep him still enough to heal."

Alice didn't want to hear about his patients, but she knew Neil was just avoiding talking about Margaret.

"Neil, I would like to speak to you about Margaret's funeral," she said bluntly, approaching him. She sat on a chair near Neil.

"I've had a long night, Alice. I do not wish to discuss Margaret, or her funeral."

"Besides, I am not going to the funeral," Neil said after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"But, Neil…" Alice began.

Neil sat bolt upright in his chair and met Alice eye to eye. "No, Alice. I've mourned Margaret already. She was dead to me three years ago when she chose to let us all think she'd drowned! I'll not punish myself by reliving those years and mourning her all over again, Alice," he said adamantly.

"I am not asking you to mourn Margaret's death, Neil," Alice admitted, taken aback by the harsh tone in Neil's voice. "I only wish thee to remember Margaret's life and celebrate her finding peace in the end." Alice knew Neil would not budge as his gaze dropped from hers. She was silent for a few moments and licked her lips unconsciously, trying a different tactic. "You once said that maybe we could help each other…."

Her voice faded with the realization that she was not getting anywhere with the stubborn, brooding Scot. She rose from her chair and began exiting the cabin.

Before she left, Alice spun back on her heels, a renewed determination in her demeanor, and said, "And as for punishing yourself, thee do that better than anyone I have ever known, Neil MacNeill."

***

**Chapter 13**

The morning of the funeral came and Christy was saddened to learn that Neil would not attend Margaret's funeral. Fairlight stayed with Miss Alice at the mission house while Christy, David and Jeb and John Spencer went to Neil's cabin with the wagon to fetch the body and prepare the casket. When they arrived, Neil was nowhere to be found.

Christy knew she needed to talk to Neil. She had to try to make him see why he should go to Margaret's funeral, whether or not he believed in God. She told David that she would look for Neil and that she would meet him at the graveyard in time for the funeral.

Christy looked for Neil by his favorite spot on the river, but he was not there. She had seen his fishing poles outside the cabin, but still, she thought and hoped he might be there. She continued to walk along the river bank, hoping she would find him somewhere. About a quarter mile away from Neil's cabin, she rounded a bend in the river and saw him. With stark realization, she recognized it as the same place she had encountered him that night many months ago, when Bessie Coburn stood in the shadows of the Kissing Tree and saw them together under the full moon.

"Neil?" She called out him, cautiously, her head cocked slightly to one side.

Neil quickly glanced over at Christy. She saw that familiar look in his eyes, the one that she could not fathom. It was the same look she'd seen that day at the schoolhouse when he rode up and saw her standing there holding the ring that David had just given her. But then, it disappeared in a flash almost as quickly as it came as he went back to staring out at the flowing waters, tossing a rock into the river.

"I thought you would be at the funeral," he said, still not meeting her eye.

Christy approached him, closing the gap between them with a determination that clearly indicated that she had her mind set on something, and she would not be deterred. "I came to get you first," she told him, unfettered and unafraid of his reaction.

"Then you're wasting your time, I'm afraid," Neil responded, bitterly. "As I told Alice, I've mourned Margaret already."

"How can you be so selfish?" Christy admonished him, causing him to finally face her. "Funerals aren't for the dead, Neil. They're for the living. Can't you even think about Miss Alice?" Christy shook her head. "She needs you. And I believe you need her."

Christy looked daringly into Neil's pain-filled eyes once more before she turned around and started to walk away, her lips pressed tightly together in frustration. Neil dropped his gaze, ashamed, but unwilling to admit the truth in her words.

After only a few steps, Christy stopped and turned back around. She wasn't finished giving Neil MacNeill a piece of her mind just yet. "Maybe if you went to Margaret's funeral you could finally get the closure you need. Maybe then you would stop blaming yourself. Self pity doesn't become you one bit, Doctor MacNeill."

Neil finally brought his focus back on Christy as her words rung through his ears, stinging down to his very core. But it was too late, she had turned away and was gone.

***

"I will lift up mine eyes unto the hills, from whence cometh my help. My help cometh from the LORD, which made heaven and earth. He will not suffer thy foot to be moved: he that keepeth thee will not slumber. Behold, he that keepeth Israel shall neither slumber nor sleep. The LORD is thy keeper: the LORD is thy shade upon thy right hand. The sun shall not smite thee by day, nor the moon by night. The LORD shall preserve thee from all evil: he shall preserve thy soul. The LORD shall preserve thy going out and thy coming in from this time forth, and even for evermore. Amen." (KJV, Psalm 121)

"Amen," was the gatherers' solemn response.

Alice Henderson stood in her black bonnet and dark grey suit holding her small Bible to her chest. She fought to hold back the tears as David read those oft-heard psalms from the Bible. Though she rejoiced for her daughter's spiritual birth, she still wept for herself and the loss of her precious child.

Christy stood next to the woman who had become her mentor, her inspiration, and her second mother, caressing Miss Alice's back in a comforting motion. Beads of sweat trickled down Christy's back even as she felt the bitter chill of autumn in the air stirring all around her. She glanced down at the grave and the pile of freshly turned soil next to it, and finally at the wooden casket nearby. She shuddered involuntarily.

The brief pause and subtle change in David's tone as he read, along with the rushing of fallen leaves beneath boots, alerted Christy to a presence moving towards her. Startled, she looked up to see Neil MacNeill standing on the other side of Alice. He nodded at her, a grateful expression in his eyes, and Christy returned the look with a hint of a smile, her mouth quivering slightly. Alice immediately reached for Neil's hand, and he took it instinctively.

With a taciturn signal from David, some of the men – Tom McHone, Jeb and John Spencer and Bob, Rob, and Ault Allen – moved to stand alongside the casket, three on each side, hats temporarily placed back on their heads. They stooped down to grab hold of the ropes and lifted the casket over the deep hole in the ground. They slowly released tension on the ropes, the pine box beginning to disappear into the ground.

Neil felt Alice's grip tighten as she watched her daughter, Margaret Seabohn Henderson MacNeill, lowered into the ground, becoming one with the earth.

Once again, David led those who had gathered in prayer by reciting the 23rd Psalm.

"The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures, he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul, he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies, thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever. And let us say, Amen." (KJV, Psalm 23)

***

After the funeral, a small reception was held back at the mission where those who wished could pay their respects. It seemed the entire Cove came out to the funeral and visitation that day. It made Alice's heart swell with joy at the wealth of love and friendship that surrounded her. It brought her tremendous comfort.

Christy was arranging all the food that their neighbors had brought on a table which David set up in the main parlor when she saw Neil approaching her.

"Christy," he began cautiously. "I wondered if I could talk with you outside for a moment?"

"Of course," she replied with a nod. She stopped to gather her shawl, and the two went outside and began to walk towards the pond.

David was coming out of his bunkhouse and saw Neil and Christy leave the mission house together. He paused for a minute, eyeing them speculatively, before going back inside to attend to Miss Alice and the visitors.

They walked in silence, though the weight of unspoken words and unacknowledged emotions was heavy all around them. They stopped and stood next to each other on the bridge. Christy leaned back against the railing and unconsciously hugged her shawl closer around her chest as if for protection.

"I wanted to thank you…for coming to find me this morning." Neil confessed, breaking the silence. "You were right, Christy. I was being selfish."

"But you came today. That's the important thing," Christy reassured him with a slight touch of her hand on his.

"I did blame myself. For not being there for Margaret all those years ago…for being blind to her unhappiness and not being the husband she needed." He sighed audibly, as if it could release the burden of guilt that plagued him. "For not being able to help her more when we found out how ill she was."

"There was nothing you could do, Neil. You said so yourself."

"Aye. That's logic and reason talking," Neil let out a small laugh before turning serious once more. "But oftentimes, my emotions get the better of me, making me question myself and ask if I did everything I could."

"I know nothing can stop you from wanting to save your patients. It's part of what makes you such a good doctor, Neil."

The doctor shrugged his shoulders at the compliment, attempting to brush aside Christy's praise. Though he often claimed to possess strong beliefs in both science and himself, he knew that had doubted his skill as a doctor more times than he wished to admit. But Christy had such confidence in him, such faith, Neil thought to himself. And he couldn't understand why.

Neil recalled that night when Christy stormed into his cabin with a very frightened Becky O'Teale in her arms. He remembered the hopelessness he felt when he examined the girl's eyes and diagnosed her with trachoma, a progressive disease that would steal her eyesight slowly and painfully. Despite Christy's pleas and his years of research on the ancient affliction, Neil feared that by attempting his experimental treatments, he would only make the girl worse.

_I was a coward then, and I'm a coward now_, he cursed himself.

"Never, doctor," she had rebutted. Involuntarily, his thoughts floated to the memory of Christy's words that night. "I wish you believed in yourself as much as I believe in you." She had such faith, such optimism. The recollection of her fervent but gentle words had been like a balm to soothe his wounded heart as much now as they had been when she'd actually said them.

The silence between the two was companionable and comfortable. Neil's mind became less tormented as he accepted some of the inner strength that Christy unknowingly offered him, the tension at last gone from his body. Neil leaned back against the railing next to her, eyes looking straight ahead of him and into the murky blue-green depths of the pond.

Neil's arm almost touching hers, Christy was suddenly overcome with self-consciousness due to a new awareness of how close Neil was standing to her. "I should be heading back to the mission house to help Fairlight and Ruby Mae," Christy finally said, moving away from him, almost afraid to look him in the eye lest he see the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Thank you, Christy. As the sayin' 'round here goes: I'm beholdin' to ye," he said, his voice taking on the speech of a hillbilly man. His mouth turned up in a slight smile for a moment, his tone teasing; though his eyes revealed the true depth of his gratitude.

Christy smiled in kind and nodded. And with that, she quickly turned and headed towards the mission, feeling her face warm with the rush of blood. Far enough away from the pond, Christy's head whirled around to watch Neil mount his horse Charlie and ride away in the direction of his cabin.

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapters 14 through 17

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off. Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 14**

"What do you plan to do with your share of the persimmons this year, Fairlight?" Christy asked her friend as they picked the ripe reddish-orange fruits that grew aplenty in the grove they called Persimmon Hill.

"Jeb an' the young'uns say, 'If we have to eat persimmon this or persimmon that one more time…". Fairlight shook her head, reaching high through the green leaves for another piece of fruit.

Christy laughed. "I expect that means you'll be selling most of them," she replied.

"Well, I plum ran out o' recipes last year," the tall blonde woman said. "I expect I'll keep some, an' then sell the rest. The cash money we got last year sure helped a heap."

Christy could hardly believe how fast the time had flown by. An entire year had passed since she and Fairlight found this persimmon grove, before the last Thanksgiving. The preceding harvest had been bad because of the draught, and Christy had feared a bad winter in the Cove with many of the people left ill-equipped to survive, lacking both the grain and the money they needed to live on. But with Fairlight's fortuitous discovery of the persimmons and the success of Miss Alice's game hunt, Cutter Gap had a bountiful Thanksgiving feast, with more than enough to go around. The entire Cove shared in the rewards of the hard-fought struggle. It was truly a miracle, Christy thought.

Fortunately, the people of Cutter Gap were in a better situation this year. The harvest was good and the persimmons plentiful, but many of the men still decided to take advantage of the time to hunt and gather as much additional food as possible, just in case. They could sell the furs and hides in El Pano, and the meat would help nourish their families.

"Finding these persimmons was surely a blessing, Fairlight," Christy marveled, finally brought out of her reverie. "And I already took the liberty and inquired with the shops in Asheville and Knoxville, and they are expecting double the number of orders of persimmon preserves from last year!"

"Ain't it a wonder what city-folk will buy!" Fairlight mused.

"Well, with the holidays approaching," Christy began, "I expect people are already planning their party menus and gifts."

"How do yer folks feel 'bout ye not comin' home for Thanksgiving?" Fairlight asked Christy.

"They're a bit disappointed, naturally," Christy admitted as she continued to pluck the ripe fruit from the lower tree branches. She knew how her parents, and her mother especially, loved the Thanksgiving holiday. "But I know they'll get over it. I told them I would think about coming back for a visit over Christmas." Secretly, however, Christy had only said it to appease her parents. She couldn't imagine leaving the Cove right now, despite the fact that she hadn't seen her parents in a year.

The women continued to pick as many persimmons as they could reach without the assistance of a ladder. They planned to have a working the coming weekend where the women of the Cove would come to harvest the rest of the fruit. David, Jeb and some of the other men would bring their ladders to reach any stranded reddish spheres at tops of the trees.

Their baskets now full, Christy and Fairlight sat on a blanket under the trees and enjoyed, literally, the fruits of their labor. Fairlight eyed her young friend, her mind obviously fixated on something, and after long moments of contented silence, she mustered the nerve to speak the contents of her thoughts.

"I see ye been spendin' a lot of time with Doctor MacNeill." Christy averted her eyes for a moment, slightly embarrassed. "Did ye ever tell him about yer feelin's, Christy? It's been neigh on two months since Margaret passed."

"I did speak to Neil a while ago, when Margaret was sick," Christy confessed. "I told him he was my best friend." Fairlight's expression indicated that was not exactly what she had in mind, but Christy ignored her friend's exasperated sigh. "We are still friends, like we were before. Just because Margaret's gone, Fairlight, doesn't mean that has changed."

Christy shifted her body weight as she sat on the hard ground, feeling suddenly defensive. Yes, it was true that she and Neil had been spending a lot of time together. And why shouldn't they? He and Christy were friends. They were good friends. He helped her with science lessons, just like he'd been doing for the past two years. He listened to her ideas about new education classes for the adults of Cutter Gap. Neil was always encouraging and enthusiastic when she came to speak to him. He made her feel confident and secure.

"We're just friends, Fairlight," Christy repeated with emphasis, more to convince herself than the wise, insightful woman sitting next to her.

"Mmmhmm," Fairlight grinned slyly, sinking her teeth in to the juicy flesh of a persimmon. She seemed doubtful about her friend's explanation, but she decided not to say any more about it. She knew that Christy and Neil would figure things out on their own, and in their own time. Fairlight mused to herself, thinking of that famous verse from Ecclesiastes: To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven.

She would just have to be patient, Fairlight decided, and put her trust in the Good Lord to help show the young schoolteacher and stubborn Doctor the love that was plain in front of them. And if that didn't work, maybe some friendly, gentle intervention would help move the course of nature along.

***

**Chapter 15**

Christy had just drifted off to sleep when she was awakened suddenly by the sound of the heavy footsteps on the first floor of the Mission. She instantly knew from the din and clamor below that there was trouble.

"Miss Christy! Miss Alice!" Dan Scott bellowed loudly, his voice strained and breathing ragged.

The Quaker missionary simultaneously tied her robe shut over her nightgown and glided down the stairs with such a sense of urgency but with graceful fluidity, it was as though she were floating. The brown-grey braid flew behind her, and she quickly put her spectacles on to inspect the situation.

Christy flung the door of her room open moments later and descended the stairs with Ruby Mae close behind. The red-headed girl gasped loudly when she saw the sight in front of her. "Oh, Lordy!"

It was Bird's-Eye Taylor. He was being dragged into the Mission house by Dan Scott, bleeding.

"He's been shot up bad, Miss Alice," Dan said, his breathing still heavy with the strain and exertion of carrying another man.

David burst into the Mission, startled, but seeing the scene before him, he instinctively helped Dan and Alice lift the injured man onto the kitchen table to assess the damage. Bird's-Eye yelped in pain as his tattered hat fell to the floor and Dan Scott tore open the filthy shirt, removing the temporary dressing he had applied after he first found Bird's Eye, and revealed the bloodied hole in his left shoulder. The bullet went clean through to the other side.

"He's been shot in the leg, too!" Alice remarked, seeing the makeshift tourniquet just above the seeping wound from the back of his right calf. She ripped the pant leg wide open and saw the bullet was still lodged deep within the flesh.

"Doctor MacNeill is in Knoxville, picking up supplies. He will be gone for another two days," Alice said, her voice as calm as possible, under the circumstances. "Christy, please get my medical bag."

Without hesitation, Christy ran upstairs and found the black medical bag on Miss Alice's dresser. She was back moments later.

"Ruby Mae," Christy told the girl, who was practically hyperventilating at this point, "boil some water in the kitchen. She turned to Alice, "I'll get some clean rags to help stop the bleeding."

Miss Alice smiled slightly at Christy's intuitiveness, nodding in approval. Christy had learned a great deal about how to handle these kinds of medical emergencies during her time in Cutter Gap. Unfortunately, she'd had to witness more injuries than she would care to think about. When she first came to the Cove, she nearly fainted at Bob Allen's surgery. The thought of Doctor MacNeill drilling a hole into the man's skull was too much to handle. But ever since the time she helped with Little Burl's surgery, she was able to find the strength to overcome her own constitutional limitations and do the job that was necessary to help save the lives of the people she cared about. Even Bird's-Eye Taylor.

With some gentle prodding, Ruby Mae ran off into the kitchen to do as she was instructed. At least if she was busy, Christy thought, she wouldn't be in the way. Christy returned shortly with a pile of fresh white linen bandages which Dan Scott used to help clean the shoulder wound. Bird's-Eye writhed in pain when the alcohol stung his tender flesh, and Dan made a tacit motion to David to request his assistance in holding the man down and keeping him still while he continued his ministrations.

Once Miss Alice's limited collection of surgical instruments had been sterilized in the boiling water, she meticulously laid out the instruments on a clean, dry cloth on a nearby side table.

"This will not be pleasant, Mr. Taylor," she warned the patient, "but if you hold very still, it will help tremendously."

Alice said a short prayer asking God's help and guidance in overseeing the task they were about to undertake. Then, as she was about to begin her work to remove the bullet that was lodged in Bird's-Eye's leg, Dan Scott quietly interrupted her.

"Let me do it, Miss Alice," Dan Scott said, looking into her eyes deeply, the meaning in his words instantly understood by the perceptive Quaker.

Dan Scott had been plagued by guilt after he wrongfully accused Bird's-Eye of burning down his cabin many months ago when, in fact, the fire was an accident, caused by Creed Allen who was smoking rabbit tobacco in the woods nearby. Dan found himself guilty of harboring the same kind of hate and prejudice that had haunted him his whole life. Helping to heal Bird's-Eye Taylor seemed the only way he might be able to finally set things right. So, in silent comprehension, Alice turned the job over to Dan and took his place tending to the shoulder instead.

Seeing Bird's-Eye beginning to squirm and thrash about on the table when he saw Dan pick up the ominous looking steel implement, Miss Alice reached back into her medical bag and pulled out a small amber bottle. "Drink up, Mr. Taylor," she said, as she poured the contents into his mouth. Bird's-Eye cringed slightly, feeling the familiar burning sensation as the liquid slid down his throat. His body began to relax under the effects of the white lightning.

Looking up to see David's shocked countenance, she merely smiled. "In such circumstances when the proper pain-abating medicine is absent, moonshine provides a fine substitute."

With deft hands, Dan Scott began probing for the bullet in the leg. He moved as gently as he could around flesh, muscle and tendon, until he pulled out the small, solid metal ball. He cleaned the wound, and seeing the profuse bleeding had slowed substantially, he left it open so it could be continuously cleaned and heal from the inside out.

The shoulder and calf injuries now properly dressed with the bleeding under control, David and Dan carefully moved Bird's-Eye Taylor to the bedroom on the first floor next to the kitchen. They discarded what was left of the bloodied, tattered garments he wore and helped their patient into a fresh nightshirt and into a clean, warm bed. Within minutes, Bird's-Eye drifted off to sleep.

***

**Chapter 16**

Drained both mentally and physically, Dan Scott sat by the fire in the parlor recounting to Alice, David, and Christy the events leading up to his arrival at the Mission with an injured Bird's-Eye.

Having recently returned from visiting his ailing mother in Kentucky, Dan had been working late on his cabin, still trying to rebuild it after the fire. Though he was staying in the bunkhouse with David now that the weather was turning colder, no one thought it unusual when Dan didn't appear at the Mission for supper that night. The determined man often worked into the late hours of the night, attempting to get the cabin finished by the time winter crept into the mountains.

Dan explained that he was about to leave his cabin site for the night, since it had turned dark hours before, when he heard the sound of gunshots echo in the distance. Using the light of a kerosene lantern, he began to search his surroundings, rifle in hand, and made his way cautiously towards the sound of the disturbance. He stopped when he heard the desperate cries of a man yelping in pain. He listened and began to hear heavy footsteps, awkward and irregular as they swept through the bramble, branches, and brittle leaves covering the ground in the woods nearby. Dan nearly collided with Bird's-Eye Taylor, who was still trying to run on his one good leg, dragging the lame one behind him. Bird's-Eye collapsed in a ragged, bloody heap on the ground.

Quickly assessing the wounds by lamplight, Dan took stock of the damage. He managed to dress the shoulder wound crudely with remnants of a burlap sack and improvised a tourniquet to help staunch the flow of blood from the hemorrhaging leg. Eyeing the Negro suspiciously through narrowed slits, but in no condition to fight him, Bird's-Eye let Dan tend to his wounds and help carry him to the Mission.

"I came here as fast as I could," Dan told them. "I didn't run into whoever might have shot Bird's-Eye on the way. Whoever did it is likely long gone by now."

"Did Mr. Taylor happen to mention who might have wanted to harm him?" Alice inquired.

Dan shook his head. "No. Though I imagine he's got his fair share of enemies, what with the feud and all."

"There hasn't been any trouble between the Taylors and Allens for quite some time now," David mentioned. "Not since Lundy accidentally shot Bird's-Eye and then went missing."

Christy still felt the bitter sting of Lundy's disappearance even after so many months. She desperately wanted him and his father to reconcile, and they nearly had when she saw Lundy kneeling by his father's bedside and pray for his recovery. She thought he might come back to school, and that she could make a difference in his life. Lundy was not an unintelligent boy, Christy knew. He was neither addle-pated nor twitter-witted, as Bird's-Eye called him. That day when Christy stumbled upon the boy hiding out under some brush in the woods, she had found him reading Charles Dickens' _Great Expectations_. It was a novel of a boy who overcame a life of poverty and hardship to better himself and become an educated gentleman, all because he had been given the chance to do so by a mysterious benefactor. Lundy had aspired to do the same, Christy remembered. In that moment, she saw a glimpse of the man Lundy wanted to be, just as Opal had seen through his father's gruff exterior to find the heart of healer when he fixed the leg of lame fawn.

But since Lundy ran off, Bird's-Eye seemed different. Without the help of Tom McHone to help smuggle the white lightning, Bird's-Eye dismantled his still, at least the one that Christy and David knew of, and kept mainly to himself. He visited Miss Hattie occasionally, and other than the grudge he held with Dan Scott after being wrongfully accused of setting fire to his cabin, he seemed somehow quieter and mellower.

"I expect our questions will have to wait until morning, when Mr. Taylor is awake to answer them," Miss Alice told them. "You should all try to get some sleep."

"I'll keep watch on Bird's-Eye, Alice," David offered. "And be on the lookout for anyone who might know he is here with intent to do harm"

"Reverend," Dan interceded, "if you don't mind, I think I'd like to sit up with Mr. Taylor."

David saw that Dan Scott was still trying to make amends by tending to the man who had once been his enemy, so he nodded in acquiescence and bid everyone good night, turning to head outside to the sanctuary of his bunkhouse. Christy gently woke Ruby Mae, who was dozing on the settee in the parlor, and they headed upstairs together, followed by Miss Alice.

"Keep your wits about you, Daniel," Alice said, warily, halfway up the staircase.

"I will, Miss Alice. Goodnight," he said.

Now alone, Dan picked up a rifle and quietly crept into Bird's-Eye's room to begin the night's long vigil.

***

**Chapter 17**

"You did a fine job on these gunshot wounds," Doctor MacNeill told Dan Scott, finishing up his examination of Bird's-Eye.

Doctor MacNeill just returned from Knoxville where he replenished his medical supplies, which had gotten dangerously low, in preparation for winter. Having heard of Bird's-Eye's incident, he stopped at the Mission first thing to examine the patient and check on his protégé's work.

"You made the right call deciding not to close up the wounds until you could be sure there'd be no infection. It looks like they should heal nicely, if they continue to be kept clean."

Dan was relieved to hear Neil's promising prognosis. Though he felt he had done the right thing medically, he was still relatively new at doctoring and acknowledged that he still needed the supervision and reassurance that came with Doctor MacNeill's years of experience.

"When kin I be on ma way, Doc?" Bird's-Eye asked, his gaze alternating between Neil and Dan Scott. He was still wary of the dark man, unsure how to act around him.

"Bird's-Eye, it's only been two days since Dan found you. You still require a good deal of rest and nutrition if you are to heal properly," Neil instructed. Seeing the stubborn set of thickly stubbled jaw and narrow-slit eyes peering at him, Neil continued, trying to make Mr. Taylor understand the gravity of the situation. "You ought to be thankful Dan Scott found you and was able to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. He saved your life, you know."

The grizzled expression on Bird's-Eye's face slowly vanished at the stark realization at the doctor's words. He glanced at Dan Scott speculatively, but still warily, unwilling to let his guard down completely.

"Besides, you're not out of the woods yet," Neil said. "Infection and fever could still set in, and they no doubt will if you run back to your mountain before you are completely healed. We need to wait until the wounds close to keep the flesh free of filth and disease."

In addition to the concern for infection, Neil was also aware that the minute he let Bird's-Eye leave the care and supervision of the Mission, the man would likely be after whoever shot him. Attempted murder was not likely to go un-avenged, and then it would simply be a matter of time before a feud would be in full force. The longer he could manage to keep Bird's-Eye at the Mission, the safer he was, and the safer the rest of the people in the Cover were as well. Too many innocent people had become inadvertent victims in a feud. Bird's-Eye knew that better than anyone else. He became an accidental victim when his son Lundy mistook him for Isaak McHone, and before that, he was nearly hanged under a false accusation of shooting Tom McHone. Feuding truly was a curse on his people, Doctor MacNeill knew.

The Doctor rose from the bedside and stood next to Dan. "We'll be back often to keep monitoring you for signs of fever and infection. In the meantime, you're not to move from that bed," Neil wagged his finger at Bird's-Eye in a warning fashion. "If you need help, call for it and someone will come to assist you. You're in good hands here."

Closing the door behind them, Neil and Dan walked out of earshot of Bird's-Eye and sat on the front porch. Neil leaned the chair back against the wooden frame of the Mission house and reached for his pipe and pouch of tobacco. He took a pinch of the pungent substance and tamped it down in his pipe. He struck a match and took several short puffs until the smoke began to curl from the other end. Finally feeling relaxation setting in, he exhaled deeply.

"Did Bird's-Eye say who shot him?" Neil asked.

"No, he won't say," Dan shook his head with a sigh. "He knows who did it, I can tell that much."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but it was clear as daylight," Dan said. "Word around here is most folks think Bird's-Eye was shot by some moonshiners from over the state line. When he shut down his stills, they were none too pleased about it."

Neil nodded in agreement. "Hmmm. Makes sense, I suppose. But we'd better keep a close watch on the Mission, to make sure no one comes around looking to finish the job."

"So far it's been quiet 'round here," Dan told him. "Maybe whoever shot Bird's-Eye thinks they managed to kill him. A few inches on that bullet to the shoulder, and he'd be in the ground right now."

Neil took another long drag on his pipe and then let the smoke escape his lips in wavy rings and wispy clouds. "Let's just hope you're right."

***

Bird's-Eye disappeared a week later when his wounds were fully closed and healed. Even with a lingering limp in his leg from the recent gunshot wound, the man managed to steal away one night without anyone knowing. Still more weeks passed by, and no one in the Cove had seen nor heard from Bird's-Eye Taylor, or the person who inflicted the damage on him.

It was just after Thanksgiving when Jeb organized the men of the Cove for a working to help finish Dan Scott's cabin before winter. Most of the mountain men agreed to help as Dan's acceptance by the Cove families continued to grow since he became a more permanent and familiar presence both at the Mission and during Doctor MacNeill's patient visits.

Christy was setting up the lunch tables with Fairlight and the other women, when something suddenly caught her eye, leaving her slack-mouthed and filled with an inexplicable trepidation. It was Bird's-Eye Taylor. He appeared from nowhere in his characteristic fashion and began to approach David and Dan Scott, whose sawing instantly ceased when they spotted him. A hush fell over the men, a few inching closer towards their rifles. Bird's-Eye was also armed, though his ability to use the weapon was greatly hindered with his left arm still in a sling. Absently, Christy weaved through the assembly of onlookers, many of whom stood still as statues, moving closer until she eventually stopped to stand next to Doctor MacNeill.

Narrowed eyes scanned the crowd carefully, finally focusing on the man approaching. Dan Scott had stepped away from the rest of the men and moved slowly towards Bird's-Eye.

"Mr. Taylor," Dan tipped his hat slightly in greeting. He then did something completely unexpected. Dan Scott extended his right arm, still exercising caution, to the man who had been his nemesis and tormentor. "Welcome, friend."

Looking down at Dan Scott with guarded eyes from beneath the sweat-stained brim of his shabby hat, Bird's-Eye tried to sum up the man standing before him. The two men looked at each other eye-to-eye, the onlookers holding a collective breath, wondering what would happen next.

The suspicious expression slowly melted from Bird's-Eye's face, and he looked down at the arm extended in front of him, questioningly at first, then reached out his own and accepted it. The men shook hands, and a wave of relief flooded over the people who were gathered.

"I jes' come to say I'm obleeged ta ya for what ya done for me when I were shot," Mr. Taylor said to him, a grateful look in his eyes.

Through the tenuous bonds of Bird's-Eye's newfound respect and gratitude, Dan at last he felt free of the terrible guilt that had plagued him. A slight grin split Dan Scott's face at the hard-earned victory.

Bird's-Eye turned and looked at David and then at Christy and Miss Alice who were nearby. "I didn't want no trouble comin' to the mishin-folk on account o' me, so I left. But there won't be no trouble no more."

Not knowing exactly what Bird's-Eye meant by that, Miss Alice decided to break the tension. "We would be honored, Mr. Taylor, if thee would stay and join us for lunch."

"No thank ye, ma'am. I bes' be goin'." And with a slight nod to her and a final quick glance in thanks to Dan Scott, he stepped backwards into the woods and disappeared into the dense underbrush as quickly and as stealthily as when he first appeared.

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapters 18 through 20

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off. Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 18**

"I think it's nothing short of a miracle that Bird's-Eye has forgiven Dan," Christy stated happily.

She and Neil were walking in the clearing near the schoolyard, taking a break to enjoy some fresh air after they'd spent the last two hours thinking up some new and interesting topics to add to Neil's weekly science lectures once the children returned from the harvest break. Christy ambled besides Neil with her arms clasped behind her back as she talked about what happened with Bird's-Eye Taylor and Dan Scott. The ruffled neckline of her ecru blouse, tucked neatly into the waist of a maroon skirt, fluttered in the breeze from beneath the unbuttoned long black coat.

Christy glanced sidelong at Neil, trying to be inconspicuous. He looked dashing in a clean off-white shirt, tan plaid vest and brown riding breeches and brown boots that came to his mid-calf.

His lips curled in a wry smile as he responded. "I wouldn't exactly say they are friends, Christy."

"Perhaps not," Christy agreed. "But at least now there is mutual respect. And Dan doesn't have to fear Bird's-Eye's threats anymore. At least that's progress!"

"I cannot deny that," Neil said, with a flash of white teeth beneath his broad grin. "And more and more, my patients are beginning to accept Dan Scott when I bring him along on my visits." Seeing Christy's obvious excitement, he tried to temper it slightly. "I cannot say that all of them would necessarily let Dan perform treatment while not under my supervision, but I suppose that in a pinch, as with Bird's-Eye, they would reconsider."

Christy glowed almost triumphant at hearing those words from Neil. He had been so reluctant to accept Dan as an apprentice when he first arrived to Cutter Gap. Now the two men were nearly inseparable.

Neil and Christy continued to walk together in companionable silence, enjoying both the company and the brisk autumn weather. The familiar biting scent in the air was a clear signal that the more balmy autumn afternoons were going to be few and far between and the colder days of winter were not far away.

Even with the changing season, Christy felt warmth from the inside out being with Neil MacNeill. While neither had ever spoken of any long term attachments or coming to an understanding, as David had called it, they simply enjoyed each others' presence and friendship. Besides, Christy still was not sure how she felt about Neil, and she was even more uncertain of his feelings for her. Christy knew that Fairlight certainly seemed to think that Neil had special feelings for her, feelings deeper than mere friendship. But Christy always brushed aside Fairlight's comments, convincing herself that, even if it were true, it was still too soon after Margaret's death, and she didn't want to upset Miss Alice.

Most times, the hours Neil and Christy spent together were very pleasant indeed, even when they were debating in a lively fashion about something and remained polarized in their opinions, unable to come to an agreement. These times when she and Neil were arguing, Christy felt her blood boil, her passions flair. She felt alive. But then Neil could quickly be pulled into one of his moods when he'd had a bad day with a patient, or when he felt some other inner turmoil that he struggled to keep hidden. Neil would close himself off from others when he got into one of these states, retreating back into himself until he found release with his creel and fishing pole by the banks of the river.

The one thing that Christy was positively sure of: Doctor MacNeill remained an enigma to her still.

As they meandered through the clearing, Neil chewing on a blade of grass absently, Christy suddenly felt herself beginning to fall, her shoe grazing a rock on the ground. Neil reflexively moved to catch her before she landed on the cold green carpet, his hands quickly circling her tiny waist.

"Careful, Christy!" Neil sputtered, startled.

Christy looked down at her right shoe, Neil's hands still gripping her firmly, and saw that the heel had broken off when it clipped the small boulder. She shook her head in frustration, but then laughed at herself lightheartedly. "David always did hate my 'ice-pick shoes'," she sighed. "Vanity before practicality, I suppose." She bent down to pick up the heel.

"Or common sense," Neil chuckled. The two laughed at the situation, but then Neil's expression took on a hint of seriousness. "Are you sure you're not hurt, Christy?"

Christy tested her ankle by putting her weight on her foot. "I'm fine, Neil," she said with certainty. "The only thing damaged is my shoe…and maybe my pride." She smiled at him, and then averted her gaze for a moment, sensing his warmth as he was still holding onto her.

"I want to be sure there's no sprain or fracture," he told her, taking on that professional, doctor-like manner. "I'll help you over to that tree stump and examine you, just to be certain."

Seeing that look in his sharp blue eyes, Christy knew there was no use arguing. "Anything you say, Doctor," she teased.

Neil helped her walk to the stump about 20 feet away, one arm around her waist and his other hand on her arm closest to him. Christy hobbled awkwardly, the height difference between the two legs at least 3 inches with only heel.

Christy took a seat on the old tree stump. Before she had a chance to do so herself, Neil already started unlacing the high-top shoe, carefully pulling it off her right foot. Christy felt slightly embarrassed when she saw the very pointed toe, such an outward sign of vanity and frivolity which was totally unnecessary in a place like Cutter Gap. But Neil was the image of professionalism when he inspected the ankle, somewhat alleviating her feelings of self-consciousness. He palpated around the bones and tendons for signs of swelling, and then he began to put pressure against the bottom of the foot, pressing upward. Christy was glad she was not overly ticklish.

"Do you feel any pain?" Neil asked her. She shook her head no.

Finally, he moved the foot around at all angles, checking the range of motion. Christy did not flinch, indicating that nothing hurt. She began to feel suddenly nervous and flushed under the gentle touch of Neil's hands on her foot and ankle. Even through the thick woolen stockings, she could sense the warmth from his long fingers on her skin. It sent strange shivers of delight up her spine. She only hoped that the chill in the air would cool the rush of blood she knew was flowing to her cheeks before he saw the pink bloom on her face.

Confirming that nothing seemed strained or fractured, Neil ended the examination and replaced the shoe on Christy's foot. "I'll help you back to the Mission, then," Neil told her. She nodded at him, finding her voice suddenly caught in her throat.

Since they were not far from the Mission, Neil assisted a hobbling Christy, staying close and occasionally putting another arm on her shoulder for support and balance.

From David's vantage point on top of the schoolhouse, he clearly saw Neil and Christy together. He'd been fixing a leak in the roof, but when he saw the pair walking in the nearby clearing, he found himself unable to concentrate on the task at hand. And then he saw what he interpreted as an embrace, and even worse, a foot massage! David continued to watch them as they walked up to the mission, arm-in-arm. His steely eyes were transfixed on Christy's smiling face; the laughter she shared with Neil was like that of two lovers sharing a secret joke. Such obvious flirting was enough to make David want to spit nails.

Despite the fact that he and Christy had mended their relationship after she refused his offer of marriage for a second time, David began to feel a sharp stab of pain in his chest when he observed her and Neil. Then, watching Christy wave goodbye on the porch, standing and waiting there until the doctor disappeared from view on his horse, David felt that lingering sense of rejection and loneliness swell into full-blown anger.

David attempted to wrangle in his feelings as he resumed his job of replacing the split, leaking board on the roof. Clenching the hammer in his fist, he brought it down hard on a nail, fighting to quiet the growing rage and drown it out beneath the rhythmic pounding of manual labor.

***

**Chapter 19**

Just when Christy thought the crises in Cutter Gap were finished for the year, another emergency managed to rear its ugly head. She had retreated to the quiet sanctuary of the schoolhouse working on the upcoming semester's lesson plans while school was still in recess for the harvest holiday, unwilling to deal with David's sudden and unexplained change of mood. She was roused from her work when Rob Allen stormed in through the double doors, red-faced and breathing heavily.

"Rob?" Christy called out from her desk, knowing something was dreadfully wrong.

Rob swallowed hard, trying to get the words out. "Miz Christy! Miz Christy, ya gotta come quick! It's Ma. She's powerful sick."

Without hesitation, Christy threw on her coat, and headed out of the schoolhouse with Rob. Entering into the barn, she saw Ruby Mae already working to saddle Prince for her. The red-headed girl quickly explained to Christy that Doc MacNeill sent Rob to fetch Miss Alice, since Dan Scott had gone to the train station in El Pano to pick up his fiancé, Cecile, who was visiting for the holidays. When she told him that Miss Alice recently left for Raven Gap, he rushed over to school to find Christy instead. In moments, she was mounted and ready to ride toward the Allen cabin, following Rob Allen who was on Doctor MacNeill's horse, Charlie.

Rob flung the door open to his family's cabin, Christy a step behind him. Doctor MacNeill's head whipped around when they entered, bringing a cold gust of wind along with them. Surprised to see Christy, he asked, "Where's Alice?"

"Ruby Mae said she's in Raven Gap. It's Jenny McKeith's time," Rob Allen told him. "I brung Miz Christy."

Christy's eyes leapt to the bed where Mary Allen was lying, clutching her abdomen in pain. She was as white as a sheet, and she shuddered violently in pain. The expression on Neil's face was one of absolute gravity, and Christy immediately understood the situation was dire. Neil turned back to his patient briefly and placed a cold compress on her head. Then he rose from the stool by her bedside and crossed the small room to where Christy stood. He took her by the arm, and led her back outside to speak with her in private.

"Neil, what is it?" Christy asked, her voice hushed to prevent alarm.

Neil shook his head, his hand reaching to tug at the hairs that hung at the back of his neck, the way he did when he was nervous or unsure. "I don't know exactly," he confessed with a sigh. "But I do know that I need to operate."

Christy felt the breath catch in her throat at the unspoken meaning in his words and the look in his eye.

"I need your help, Christy," Neil stated, finally saying the words that Christy dreaded. She felt his grip tightening on her arm slightly and his eyes were now boring into hers with a powerful need – an urgent pleading – that she could not deny. Finding her voice gone, she gave a weak nod and followed the doctor back into the cabin to begin the preparations for the surgery. She prayed once more for the strength to stand by Neil's side and not faint.

After Neil explained that to Mary, Rob, and Bob Allen what he planned to do, consent to perform the operation was given despite the fact that he admitted not knowing exactly what was wrong with her. Mary had sent for him complaining of stomach pain so extreme that she could not manage to walk, or even stand. She was doubled over in pain when Neil arrived.

Mary had explained that she began to feel pain a week or two before, but it was minor and always passed quickly. In addition to some abdominal swelling, she noticed her monthly courses had ceased, so she came to the logical conclusion that she was pregnant with her seventh child. A quick examination by Doctor MacNeill dispelled that notion. Instead, he thought perhaps she had an intestinal blockage based on some of the other symptoms Mary described. A tumor was another possibility. He could not be sure, but either way, he knew she would have to be opened up to find out what was wrong.

Rob Allen was instructed to take the children to their aunt and uncle's house, the Spencers, so they would not be underfoot. Before he left, Little Burl told his mama not to worry, and that "Doc would fix ye up right good, jes' like he fixed me."

The children gone, Christy and Neil prepared the cabin and sterilized the surgical instruments for the operation. They mustered all the lamps they could find and set them up to surround the table where the operation would be performed. Neil and Bob helped Mary onto the table.

With a nod from Neil, Bob Allen held the cloth soaked with ether over his wife's mouth, clutching Mary's hand in his other one until he felt it grow slack once the anesthesia had taken effect. She lay so still except the slow, steady rise and fall of her breathing, the lamplight casting an eerie glow on her pale skin. Bob kissed Mary's forehead, his chin quivering with the attempt to repress his emotion, and then he went to wait on the front porch, not feeling capable of watching the operation. Doctor MacNeill promised to call for him if anything happened.

The sickly sweet aroma of the ether still permeated the air around the kitchen counter that was serving makeshift operating table, ticking Christy's senses. Neil saw her nose twitch involuntarily as she fought the urge to surrender to its tempting perfume.

"Are you ready, Christy?" he asked, looking down at the young woman beside him. Here eyes had been closed in silent prayer. She opened them slowly, gazing up into Neil's eyes and nodded, the soothing lilt of his Scotish brogue and gently reassuring expression helping to quell the anxiety that had built in her chest.

Then he turned to make the first incision. He drew the scalpel in a straight line across the lower part of Mary's stomach, where the swelling was isolated. He cut carefully through muscle and tissue, his brow furrowed as he examined the area for infection or anything unusual. Neil's face momentarily darkened when he spotted the massive growth, about the size of a baseball or man's fist, in Mary's abdominal cavity. He quickly regained his composure and resumed a steady, professional countenance to avoid causing unnecessary alarm.

Christy, now thankfully desensitized to the sight of the blood and internal organs, saw the look on Neil's face. "What is it, Neil?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's an ovarian cyst," he told her. Anticipating the question, Neil continued to explain. "It's a tumor, Christy. A growth on the right ovary."

Neil examined the mass in more detail. At least he had identified the source of the problem, he thought with mild relief. "It appears that the fallopian tube got twisted and turned about on itself, causing the ovary to fill with blood and fluid. It appears to be benign, though." He glanced at Christy with a slight smile of encouragement. "That means it is not dangerous, but," his voice suddenly turned serious once more, "the ovary and cyst have to come out, as will the rest of her reproductive organs."

Christy shuddered with understanding, the irony of the situation striking her with a powerful blow that nearly left her winded. Mary had thought she was pregnant, when all along, the mysterious ailment was precipitating the end to her childbearing years. Even though Christy had cringed at the thought of another mouth to feed and another body to shelter within the cramped quarters of the Allen cabin, the notion of Mary being unable to conceive any more children, of being barren, left her heartbroken.

"How do we tell Mr. Allen," Christy wondered.

***

**Chapter 20**

In terms that Bob could comprehend, Neil told him about Mary's cyst and explained that she needed a hysterectomy. As delicately and sympathetically as possible, he informed Bob that this meant Mary would not be able to give him any more children.

The mountain man pondered the doctor's words for a minute before speaking. "I reckon we got us more 'n' enough young'uns already. You jes' do whatcha gotta do an' make her well, Doc. Bring my Mary back to me. Please. I cain't rightly do without her," he said earnestly, the depth of his emotion clearly written on his face.

Seeing the heartfelt and unabashed revelation of true and abiding love, something that mountain men were often loath to do, particularly in front of others, Doctor MacNeill patted Bob Allen reassuringly on the arm and went back into the cabin to resume the surgery.

The operation lasted many long hours, but the pure adrenaline kept Christy going as she worked side-by-side with Doctor MacNeill, blocking out the fatigue and tightness building in her legs from standing still for so long without a chance to rest or stretch them. As Neil completed the final steps of the hysterectomy and began closing the abdominal cavity with sutures, Christy scanned the room for the first time, noticing the darkness outside behind the glass window panes. It must be long past nightfall, she thought to herself. Christy became aware of pangs of hunger in her belly, and as if on cue, her stomach let out an audible growl.

"We're nearly finished, Miss Huddleston," Neil said plainly, not bothering to look up from his task of stitching the incisions closed.

Christy felt mortified, until Neil glanced over at her, his lips curled up in a smile and a small chuckle escaping. Christy tried to stifle her own giggle but was unable to. Instantly, the air of heaviness in the room seemed to lighten.

The surgery was complete, and Doctor Neil was pleased with the outcome. There had been no complications, and Mary appeared to be in stable condition. Neil called Bob back into the cabin to sit with his wife until she effects of the anesthesia wore off. In the meantime, he and Christy went outside to wash up and scrub the blood from their hands.

Christy felt her legs nearly buckle beneath the weight of her own body when she walked down the steps of the porch to the rain bucket beneath a metal downspout. She and Neil began to wash up in silence, both feeling utterly drained from the stress of the day. Christy had not realized she let a loud sigh escape her lips. It was as if she was finally releasing her breath for the first time in hours.

Scrubbing his arms with the bar of lye soap, Neil looked down at Christy through the purplish tint of night and smiled at her. "You did very well today, Christy," he told her, the sincerity obvious in his tone and manner. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Neil," she replied, a little sheepishly. Christy instinctively averted her eyes from his, though she didn't know why. Perhaps it was the way he spoke to her, or the look on his face. She felt especially close to Neil at this moment after what they had been through together, but the feelings that began to stir deep in her body began to make her feel oddly ill at ease…and maybe a little frightened.

"I really mean it, Christy. I knew you could do it," Neil said firmly, "even if you didn't believe it yourself."

Astonished, Christy wondered at how it was that Neil MacNeill always had the power to see straight through her, into her soul and down to the very core of her doubts and insecurities.

"You once told me that you wished I believed in myself as much as you believed in me," Neil said. "Now I am going to tell you the same thing. Believe in yourself, Christy. For I surely do."

Even through the cloak of darkness, Christy could see Neil's eyes glistening at her with an inexplicable expression that seemed to cast her fears and doubts to the wind, leaving her feeling breathless and warm. Her hand moved reflexively to brush aside that stubborn curl that always found its way in front of his face. Christy's hand lingered on Neil's cheek, as if drawn by the same magnetic force that held her eyes firmly affixed to his. Neil reached up and covered her hand with his, pressing it more securely against his face to feel the heat of her skin against his.

Like glass shattering into a million pieces, the enchantment was broken as Bob Allen cried loudly, "Doc! Miz Christy! It's Mary! She's come to!"

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 21

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off. Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental.

Note: Sorry for not including a warning in previous chapters about the slightly gruesome nature of the plot. Those poor Allens certainly have had their share of surgeries! This chapter is quite long, so I figured it merited a separate update. More to come soon – I have a pretty good outline already for most of the remaining storyline.

**Chapter 21**

Mary awoke only briefly, and she was extremely groggy and sore, the surgery only recently completed. Neil explained to her only briefly about the ovarian cyst, not getting into the details of the hysterectomy and its consequences. He checked her for signs of fever and reassured her that the surgery was a success and that she would be fine. Knowing that Mary was in a great deal of pain and needed much rest, Neil mixed some powered laudanum in a glass of water and gave it to her to drink. Combined with the lingering affects of the ether, Mary fell asleep in minutes. Bob remained by her side.

Neil and Christy stayed at the Allen cabin throughout the night, keeping Mary under close observation. Though fighting her growing fatigue, Christy eventually began to doze lightly in a nearby chair, while Neil maintained a vigilant watch over his patient. Mary appeared to have come through the operation remarkably well, but Neil knew that surgery always posed a serious risk, and these first few hours were critical.

The faint mellow glow of sunlight began to creep out from behind the mountains, and Neil decided to wake Christy so he could take her back to the Mission. Christy was roused from her nap when she felt a gentle tugging at her shoulder, and she lazily opened her eyes and raised her head up from its resting spot on her propped arm. She glanced up at Doctor MacNeill, feeling disoriented until she realized that she was in the Allen cabin and remembered the events of the previous day.

Concerned that something was wrong, Christy's eyes darkened as she glanced at the still form of Mary Allen. "Is she alright?" she asked, returning her gaze to him.

"Everything is fine," Neil assured her. "Mary is still sleeping soundly. I expect she will sleep for several more hours."

Relieved, Christy closed her eyes for a long moment and sighed audibly. When she opened them once more, she saw that Doctor MacNeill was grinning at her slightly, as if he were laughing at her. She wondered what he could find so humorous at a time like this. Her brow furrowed in irritation and confusion.

"It's your face," he began to explain, sensing her annoyance, "you have a perfect handprint on your cheek."

Christy looked down at the hand that had been serving as a pillow for the last hour or so. Her expression softened as she massaged her wrist, now aware of the stiffness at being locked in a bent position for so long to support the weight of her head.

"We've been here all night, Christy," Neil said to her, resuming his more serious tone. "I think it's time to take you back to the Mission."

Christy nodded, knowing how truly exhausted she was, even after the short respite. Instinctively, she looked over to Mary, who was still lying prone on the kitchen table. The constant rise and fall of her chest under the quilts flooded Christy with relief. She saw Bob still sitting with her, holding her hand.

"Will she be alright?" Christy turned to Neil and asked, her voice low.

Neil nodded. "I think so. I'll come back after I ride with you back to the Mission to keep an eye on Mary. I'll check the incisions, and then we'll try to move her back into the bed so she'll be more comfortable. We'll have to be careful not to re-open the sutures in the process. She'll have to stay there for quite some time until she can build back the strength in her abdominal muscles."

Neil grabbed his coat and then helped Christy into hers. The two went outside. It was almost dawn now, the pale pink and orange light beginning to glow on the eastern horizon. His eyes adjusting to the light, Neil clearly saw the weariness on Christy's face.

"I think you'd better ride with me, Christy," Neil said. "You're too tired to ride by yourself on that big mustang."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling Prince, Neil," Christy protested with as much strength as she could muster given her fatigue. "He doesn't scare me anymore, and I've grown quite accustomed to riding him."

Chuckling inwardly at her stubbornness, Neil replied, attempting to soothe her pride. "I am not questioning your skills as a horsewoman, Miss Huddleston. But you are in no condition to ride all the way back to the Mission. No," he said firmly, "you'll ride on Charlie with me. Rob Allen or myself can bring Prince back later today or tomorrow."

Sighing reluctantly, Christy realized that Neil was probably right, though she'd never let him know that. She grabbed onto the saddle horn and placed her left foot in the stirrup and let Neil help her onto Charlie's back. To Christy's surprise, Neil hoisted himself up behind her in one sweeping motion.

Sensing the question that sat on the tip of Christy's tongue, Neil silenced her. "I don't want you falling off the back. I've got enough patients to take care of without adding you to the list."

"Whatever you say, Doctor," Christy said, biting back any attempt at dispute.

"This is not at all like you, Christy. You're not usually so willing to comply with my wishes," Neil responded, his Scottish brogue gently teasing. "Where is that fire and spirit I usually see in your eyes?"

"Burned out with exhaustion," Christy shot back with a wry smile. "But don't worry, Doctor, it'll be back in full force after a little rest."

Neil let out a hearty laugh, his own weariness temporarily melted away. He certainly loved that spitfire and fierce independence in a woman. "Ah then, I shall look forward to it, Miss Huddleston!"

With that, he spurred Charlie onward with a quick jab from the heels of his boots, and they began to gallop away towards the Mission.

Christy was jostled back and forth in the saddle as Charlie flew across the mountain. Though exhausted, she tried to keep her back straight in the saddle as they rode in silence, conscious of Neil's presence behind her. Her spine ached so from standing for hours during the surgery, and soon, Christy felt her body succumb and release the tension that had built up in her muscles and joints when she began to relax against Neil's firm chest. He was all man, Christy realized. She sighed and let herself be lulled to sleep by the constant, rhythmic motion, feeling strangely content and secure in the warm solidness of Neil MacNeill.

Neil's arms reached around Christy as he grasped the reins, guiding Charlie in the pale misty morning. He felt the warmth of her body leaning against him, her head resting quietly just under his chin. He knew that she was asleep from the limpness of her form. He inhaled the chilly mountain air deeply, drinking in the rose scent of her soft brown hair. Neil noticed the same sweet perfume that surrounded her when he sat with Christy after she had been hurt by a falling beam when the schoolhouse was set on fire, shortly following her arrival to Cutter Gap. He had looked down at her still figure in the bed. She looked like a China doll, so peaceful and quiet. At the time he didn't know what it was that drew his lips down to her forehead in a gentle kiss.

Now he knew. Neil MacNeill knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved Christy Huddleston. He could not understand how he let himself deny it for as long as he had, even before Margaret's sudden reappearance. Neil glanced down at Christy leaning against him. He could see the curve of her nose and the delicate swell of her cheeks. Yes, he realized, he loved her then and he loved her now.

But what was he to do now that he acknowledged his true feelings? Neil wondered to himself. He had little to offer her. His failed marriage with Margaret left him doubting whether he could be a proper husband. And what about God? Neil knew that despite his love for Christy, his beliefs could not so easily be changed. Loving Christy did not suddenly turn his views on religion and the nature of God to the opposite end of the spectrum. While he admitted to the possible existence of God, some starter-force in the universe, he could not bring himself to see God and the world the way Christy did. The world was still a dark and cruel place to him, and its inhabitants were capable of committing such evil acts against one another. Although he believed in the power of love, Neil could not reconcile the notion of a caring God who actively intervened in man's life with the death and devastation that constantly surrounded him.

Neil bent his head down again to glance at Christy. He sighed. Faith in God was so important to Christy, and he knew that his lack of it would forever be a barrier between them, hindering the development of any deeper, more meaningful relationship.

The sight of the Mission house cresting over the rise forced Neil to temporarily banish those thoughts back to the deep recesses of his mind. He pulled Charlie to a halt by the front porch, the sudden jolt jarring Christy out of her contented slumber. Neil slid off the back of the horse and then held out his arms to help Christy out of the saddle. She swung her leg around and grabbed onto Neil's shoulders, his strong arms lifting her off the tall animal with ease.

Their eyes locked onto each other's as they stood there in silence, both knowing and understanding the tremendous toll that the day had taken without a word passing between them. Christy fought the overwhelming urge to bury her face in his strong, masculine chest and cry from both the physical and mental fatigue.

Neil let go of Christy's waist only to brush a loose strand of her hair from her face. Her bun was in a complete state of disarray, but Neil felt his heart skip a beat thinking how lovely and radiant she looked bathed in the soft golden beams of the new day. He imagined what it would be like to see her face beside his first thing every morning. The thought stirred familiar feelings deep within him that he had struggled to extinguish.

"You should go inside and get some rest, Christy. Doctor's orders," Neil added with a teasing smile.

Christy returned the smile and let out a tired laugh. "There will be no arguments from me this time, Doctor. I'll just bid you goodnight…" Shaking her head, she corrected herself. "Or good morning, I suppose, is more accurate."

The two bodies separated as Neil placed his foot in the stirrups and began to mount Charlie. Christy turned and started to walk up the stairs of the front porch but then spun around again to ask Neil something. Almost at the same moment, Neil called back out to her.

"I'll come by again tomorrow after you've had a chance to rest and take you back to the Allens," he offered. "You can pick up your horse, and I'm sure Mary would enjoy the visit as well. She may likely be a bit depressed when she learns she can have no more children."

Christy marveled to herself at his keen perception. How did he know she was about to ask him the same thing? "Thank you, Neil. I'd like that. You should make sure you get some sleep, too," she added with a light admonishment. "You've been awake even longer than I."

Neil threw his head back in laughter at the sight she presented, one hand on her hip and the other pointing a waving finger at him. His mass of sandy curls was tossed about his head riotously, and the soft pastel sunlight shone around him like a halo. "Of course, Doctor Huddleston."

Turning his horse toward the direction of the Allen cabin, Neil added, "Sweet dreams, Christy." And with one final wave, he was off.

Christy watched Neil ride away from the Mission, blinking away the burning sensation of sleep deprivation. With a tired sigh, she opened the front door and disappeared inside, unaware of the tall lanky form watching from the shadows of the breezeway between the main house and the kitchen.

***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Author's Note: Yay! Neil has finally admitted to himself that he loves Christy. Although I write in third person, I find most of the description focuses on Christy and her thoughts, but I figured I needed to take a few paragraphs and get into Neil's brain a bit to advance the plot of their growing relationship. _

_Also, thanks to everyone who provided feedback! It is greatly appreciated since this is my first work of Christy fan fiction._


	6. Chapters 22 through 24

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off. Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 22**

Christy slept until nearly suppertime. Feeling well rested, she washed her face and dressed before joining the others downstairs. She was absolutely ravenous, having not eaten anything save a hunk of bread and cheese at the Allens following the surgery. Christy, David, and Ruby Mae sat around the table along with Dan Scott and his fiancée, Cecile, who just arrived from Kentucky to visit for the upcoming Christmas and New Years holidays.

The meal looked delicious, Christy thought, her mouth beginning to water at the sight of the steaming platters of food and the aromas that already filled the room. A wonderful and bountiful spread was placed before them, consisting of roasted chickens, herbed potatoes, fresh greens from the garden, homemade rolls, and a dish of Jeb Spencer's finest sourwood honey. Christy knew that Cecile surely had a hand at the meal preparations. Although Ruby Mae's cooking had significantly improved over the past year, even her best culinary concoctions never looked quite so delectable. As David signaled to everyone to hold hands and say the blessing, Christy bowed her head and smiled with thought that, as David once said about Fairlight's cooking, Grace was coming straight from her heart that night.

During supper, Christy learned that Dan Scott had already been to see Mary Allen that morning after Neil had brought her home to rest. It turned out that Cecile's train was delayed for many hours the day before due to some fallen trees on the track between Freedom and El Pano following heavy storms near the state line. By the time he'd returned to the Mission with her, it was past nightfall, and David told him it was too late for him to be running over to Allen cabin to assist Doctor MacNeill, especially since he had Christy there with him. So, Dan helped Cecile get settled into the Mission and decided to wait until the next morning to see Mary.

As Neil predicted, Dan confirmed that Mary was feeling melancholic after the doctor explained about the hysterectomy and the fact that she would no longer be able to bear children. Christy ached to see Mary again, but she would have to wait until Neil came for her in the morning. She hoped he would remember his promise; otherwise she might just walk over herself. She thought about bringing along some books to help keep the younger children occupied. With school on break for a few more days, they were spending significant time at the Spencer's so as not to disturb Mary in her post-operative state. But Dan said that Fairlight was planning to bring them over to see their ma for a few hours the next day.

The topic of discussion having moved away from the subject of Mary Allen, Christy's mind began to drift from the conversation and sink further into her own thoughts. Thinking of Little Burl and Creed Allen, Christy realized how much she missed the children while school had been in recess for the harvest holiday. They would only be back in school for a few weeks before they were off again for Christmas and New Year's. She was looking forward to seeing them each day and watching their eager faces glow with excitement when understanding of something new took hold, filling a previously dark spot in their minds with the light of knowledge.

Following the delicious supper, everyone retired to the parlor to enjoy coffee and dessert of warm blackberry cobbler. It was a real treat having Cecile stay at the Mission. Not only was she an excellent cook, but she played piano beautifully. The baby grand piano had sat mostly idle since Miss Ida, or rather Mrs. Ida Sweetwater, left Cutter Gap with her new husband to travel to California to buy some citrus groves. Christy had some lessons when she was younger, but she was certainly no virtuoso. Lacking both the discipline and the gift was always one of Christy's biggest regrets.

Brushing aside any shred of self-pity, Christy turned her focus back to the music. It was a song she'd never heard before, but the rhythm was intoxicating! Cecile's fingers were flying over the ivories, pounding on the keys in a syncopated rhythm that was impossible not to want to tap your feet to. Christy smiled broadly.

"It's called Maple Leaf Rag by Scott Joplin, Miss Christy," Dan leaned over and told her, seeing the expression on her face. "He's a famous Negro composer. They call him the King of Ragtime."

The lilting melodies reached down to her core. "It's wonderful!" Christy exclaimed, her hand tapping lightly against her thigh in time with the music.

Christy wondered if Cecile would be amenable to giving some of her students music lessons, once she moved to the Cove after she and Dan married.

Cecile played a few more songs and then everyone went on their separate ways for the night. Christy, Ruby Mae and Cecile went to their rooms in the Mission house while David settled in at his bunkhouse and Dan Scott at his newly completed cabin. Though Christy had only been awake for a few hours, she was already beginning to feel tired again after the temporary exhilaration of the energetic music ended. She was glad because it meant that she would be able to get back to her normal schedule by morning. Christy fell asleep without much trouble, the soundtrack of her dreams filled with the rich syncopated harmonies of ragtime.

***

**Chapter 23**

Keeping to his promise, Doctor MacNeill arrived early in the morning to take Christy to the Allen cabin to visit and bring Prince back to the Mission. Although he had been somewhat more pleasant the night before, Christy found that, once again, David seemed irritated at her when she told him she was riding with Neil to the Allens. Christy wondered what was bothering him. He seemed distant and preoccupied lately. It was as if he wanted to say something to her, but was struggling to keep it inside. Something was festering in David, Christy was sure, just waiting to bubble up over the brim, but she had no idea what it was.

Christy put aside thoughts of David's strange behavior when she saw Neil look back over his shoulder as she rode behind him on Charlie.

"You're a quiet one today, Christy," he said, one brow raising in question. "Did you manage to get enough rest yesterday?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Noticing the doctor's bloodshot eyes and layer of coppery red stubble on his cheeks and jaw, she had a question of her own to ask. "And what about you, Neil? From the looks of you, I'd say you haven't slept a wink in two days."

He smiled at her observation. "Well, I did catch a few hours of sleep yesterday while Dan Scott was by. But even in my state of deprived sleep, Christy, I can tell when you're in one of your pensive moods."

Christy let out a long and loud sigh. "I was just thinking about David," she said, a little wistfully.

"Oh," Neil replied tersely, not sure he wanted to know more. Perhaps Christy was regretting her decision to turn down the reverend's proposal of marriage, Neil thought to himself. Sensing that Christy did not want to discuss what was on her mind, something Neil was grateful for, under the circumstances, he did not press her for further detail.

The rest of the ride was enveloped in silence. They arrived at the Allens soon enough, and Neil helped Christy down from the saddle. The moment her feet touched the ground, she was rushed by Creed Allen and Little Burl greeting her happily.

"Teacher! Teacher!" They called out to her. Christy felt small arms reach around her legs. She bent down to their level so she could embrace the boys. Doctor MacNeill tied up Charlie and went inside the cabin to check on his patient while the teacher and pupils enjoyed a brief reunion.

"Creed. Little Burl. I'm happy to see you, too!" She took off Little Burl's trademark hat and mussed his dark shaggy hair affectionately. Christy marveled that the hat was now not as oversized as it was the first time she'd seen the small grubby-faced boy approach her at the schoolhouse on her very first day of school two years ago, wanting to "swap howdies". In fact, the hat fit quite well. It all seemed so long ago, yet those memories were just as fresh as if it were only yesterday.

"I brought you some surprises," Christy told them. She reached into her satchel and pulled out two books. "Creed, I thought you would enjoy _The Adventures of Tom Sawye_r by Mark Twain."

She handed him the book. It was an illustrated edition sent by her father, and Creed Allen's eyes went wide with joy when he flipped through the pages and saw the colorful pictures. "Wow!" he exclaimed. Christy originally had reservations about giving him a book about such a similarly mischievous boy. She worried that he might get bad ideas from it and take it upon himself to recreate some of Tom Sawyer's more foolhardy schemes. But she also knew it was a wonderful book, and Creed would enjoy it immensely.

"And this one," turning to Little Burl, "is for you. It's called _The Wind in the Willows_. All of the characters are animals that can walk and talk just like people. I thought you might like it, Burl."

"Thank ye, Teacher!" Burl said happily, hugging Christy tightly.

"You're both very welcome," Christy beamed, thrilled at their obvious excitement. "And when you're finished with them, you be sure to share with one of the other children you think might enjoy these stories, alright?" That way, Christy thought, they would not feel beholden to her and could just repay the kindness by doing a kindness for someone else.

"Yes, teacher," the boys said in unison.

"Now you two go off and enjoy yourselves while I go inside and visit with your ma."

Creed and Burl Allen scooted away with their new books, excited to see what adventures lay within the pages, while Christy went up the front steps of the cabin to see how Mary was doing. She stepped inside the one and only room of the cabin and heard Doctor MacNeill's voice.

"As I've told you both, this will not be an easy recovery. The surgery required cutting through the muscles in your belly, Mary, so sitting up and walking will be very painful and difficult for quite some time until they heal." The woman, now lying in her bed, nodded in understanding. "But you've got Bob and the older children by your side to help you." He patted Mary's arm reassuringly.

Christy noticed that Mary had a familiar blank stare on her face, and her nose and eyes were red, as if she had been crying. The lackluster expression reminded her of the time Opal sank into a deep depression following the death of her baby girl. Christy hoped she would be able to help Mary feel better with her visit.

Neil then turned to look more squarely at Bob. He rose from his stool beside Mary's sickbed and motioned to Bob to follow him outside where they could talk more in private. Christy understood the subtle meaning in Neil's eyes when he passed by her to go outside, and she moved to take his place next to Mary so she could visit.

Christy inhaled deeply. The warm honeyed scent of beeswax candles that filled the room told her that Fairlight had been by to see her sister-in-law. She was not sure exactly what they might do or talk about, since she and Mrs. Allen had never cultivated the type of close relationship she shared with Fairlight or Miss Alice. Sensing that Mary was not in a talking mood, Christy brought out a book of poetry from her satchel in case Mary just wanted to listen to her read.

Outside, the two men spoke in hushed tones. Christy could hear the soft echo of their muffled voices on the other side of the closed cabin door, but she could not decipher the words.

"She will continue to need some help sitting up, walking, and even going to the privy. But beginning tomorrow, I want her to start trying to move around more. She may get frustrated with how long it will take her to get out of bed, but she will have to if she is ever to regain her strength," Neil told Bob sternly. "If Mary can move a little more each day, it will work well to rebuild her muscles."

"Whatever ye say, Doc," Bob Allen responded. "I'll do whatever hit takes ta make her well again."

"Good," Neil continued, knowing that Bob would comply with doctor's orders. "Now, we've already seen that she is feeling depressed. This is common, not only because she's learned that she cannot have any more children, but because of the chemical changes in her body due to the surgery. Mary will need everyone's support, especially yours, Bob." Neil emphasized this point to the quiet mountain man.

Bob nodded in understanding, but Mary's state of depression weighed heavily upon him. "Ye know I'd do anythin' for my woman, Doc. But I jes' don't know what ta do to make her feel better on the inside." He pointed to his chest, close to his heart. "She told me she's 'fraid I won't see her as a woman no more 'cuz she cain't have no more young'uns."

"I know it's difficult, Bob," Neil began, attempting to soothe and comfort, "but you must do all you can to ease Mary's fears. A positive mental outlook is essential to a full and speedy recovery."

"Hit don't matter to me none that we cain't have more young'uns, Doc. We'uns got a fine brood already, I reckon. I'm jes' thankful Mary's still with me."

Doctor MacNeill smiled at him, respecting the love Bob obviously had for his wife. A supportive and loving spouse was just as important to a patient's healing, he knew. "I know you are. You've just got to help make Mary understand that. You're her husband, and I am limited to what I can do for her as a doctor."

Mary lay in prone position in her bed, silently staring up at the ceiling while Christy continued to read from her book of poems. She paused when she heard the creaking sound of the door open and turned to see Bob and Doctor MacNeill enter the cabin along with a chilly blast of early December air.

Bob removed his hat and tossed it into the kitchen table. He approached Mary. "'Scuze me, Miz Christy," he said, indicating with a simple gesture that he wanted to sit beside his wife.

Christy rose from the stool and moved to stand by the front door with Doctor MacNeill. She eyed him questioningly, but he made no motion and gave no reply. Turning back to Bob, she asked, "Mr. Allen, would you like me to leave and give you some privacy?"

Shaking his head, Bob replied, "Naw, Miz Christy, hit ain't no trouble. 'Sides, hit's powerful cold outside. Why don't you 'n' Doc jes' set a spell at the table. Fairlight brung a basket o' fresh biscuits and some o' Jeb's honey. Y'all ken help yerselves."

Obeying the request of their host, Christy and Neil sat down while Bob began to speak to his wife. Christy nibbled at a biscuit, trying hard not to listen, but the room was tiny so that proved to be impossible.

"Mary, I know yer powerful upset after what the Doc told ye," Bob Allen began, holding her hand gently, "'bout not bein' about to have no more young'uns. But the way I see it, the good Lord's seen fit to bless us with six fine young'uns, an' He helped Doc MacNeill make ye better…"

"But He ain't made me better, Bob!" Mary cried. "I ain't a whole woman no more!"

Bob tried to hush his weeping wife. He knelt down closer to her and stroked her ash blonde hair tenderly. The tears subsided in a few minutes, and Bob continued trying to reassure Mary.

"Yer all the woman I ever wanted, Mary. All I'm ever gonna want, I reckon. I thank the Lord ev'ry day that yer still here with me." He paused and scratched his chin pondering something. "And, waal, we cain't have no more young'uns. But, now we can jes' enjoy bein' with each other without bein' afeard of havin' another mouth ta feed."

A smile formed on Bob's face and his eyes twinkled like those of a young teenage boy when he looked at Mary. The realization of her husband's words washing over her, she turned her head to look him fully in the eye. A slow, bashful grin now began to spread across Mary's face as well, her eyes alight for the first time since her surgery. Soon, the two were laughing and giggling together like newlyweds. Mary slapped Bob's arm playfully when she realized that the laughter was making her belly ache with each muscle contraction, but she was unable to stop it.

Overhearing what Bob said and catching the thinly veiled meaning in his words, Christy instantly felt her cheeks grow warm. She could sense Neil was staring at her and saw her reaction clearly, so she dropped her gaze shyly for a moment. She didn't know why she should feel so embarrassed. Having lived in Cutter Gap for two years, Christy was no longer a stranger to the more open and less restrictive views on sex. As Neil once told her long ago, sleeping in one-room cabins, these people were born knowing about the birds and the bees. In these mountains, sex was for both pleasure and procreation. It was a natural part of life. Still, Christy found it difficult to escape the constraints of her uptight, sheltered upbringing in Asheville where the more genteel society continued to hold fast to prudish Victorian notions of sex and marriage. She felt silly, and even at twenty-one years of age, Christy wondered if she would ever feel completely comfortable discussing such topics.

However, Christy was soon caught up in the growing raucous laughter erupting from Bob, Mary, and now Doctor MacNeill. She began chuckling in spite of herself, and the embarrassment faded as she realized this meant that Mary would recover indeed. The courageous mountain spirit had prevailed, and Bob and Mary Allen turned what could have been viewed as devastation into a blessing might bring them even closer together as a married couple.

***

**Chapter 24**

Christy spent a pleasant morning at the Allen cabin. After Mary's breakthrough, the visit was much more joyous. At Mary's suggestion, Christy gathered the younger children back inside the cabin and read to them. Creed and Little Burl even took turns reading aloud from their new books as well. Truly proud of her children's learning, Mary asked if Christy would come back and teach her how to read, too. She said she wanted to be able to read Rob's stories for herself once they got printed in some big-city newspaper. Christy heartily agreed.

It was getting close to lunchtime, so Christy ended her visit to get back to the Mission. She knew that David was eager to have Prince back since he was preaching at Lufty Branch tomorrow afternoon and didn't want to have to ride Old Theo. Neil followed her outside and helped saddle the horse.

"Do you mind if I ride back with you to the Mission, Christy?" Neil asked her. Seeing the curious look on her face, he continued. "I told Dan Scott I would stop by today and follow up with him about Mary Allen. I think it's safe to leave her for now. She's in good hands with Bob to look after her. I'll return later tonight on my way back home to give her some more pain medicine."

"Alright," she replied. "I thought you might be going back to your cabin now to catch up on some sleep, perhaps. Not continuing your medical lessons." She teased him lightly.

"Ah, but when I took the Hippocratic Oath, I swore to teach this art to the sons of those who taught me, who would then be the equal of brothers to me. I expect I've learned a thing or two about healing from Dan Scott, so you see it is my duty to teach him as well." Neil grinned at her as he helped Christy mount prince. Then he swung himself up onto Charlie's saddle.

"For a man who had been so firmly opposed to teaching Dan Scott, you've certainly worked your hardest to make sure he gets the best medical education possible," Christy pointed out. She was proud of Neil for all his efforts in helping Dan, especially after his initial reservations against it. But Neil quickly came to see Dan as an equal, a man possessing the intelligence and aptitude, and perhaps most importantly, the drive to be a good physician. In little time, Dan had proven himself to be a great asset.

"I never doubted his abilities, Christy," Neil said in his own defense, though he knew Christy was not intending to put him on the defensive. "I merely questioned the ability of the people of this Cove to accept him, as well as your confidence in my skills as a teacher. But they, and you, proved me wrong." His lips turned up in a dashing smile, and then he simultaneously kicked Charlie in the flanks and slapped the reins, taking off at fast gallop and leaving Christy urging Price to catch up.

Taking these rides with Doctor MacNeill was beginning to feel like part of her regular routine. She basked in the feel of the warm sunshine on her face and brisk autumn breeze rushing through her hair as she rode. Though she missed the security of riding with Neil, she had to admit that she rather enjoyed the freedom of being able to ride alone on Prince. She knew she was still no master equestrienne, but she'd ridden Prince enough times to form a comfortable relationship with the big black mustang. She began to understand his instincts more and could gauge his movements better. Christy found that she had learned to control him much more easily with just a gentle tug on the reins or slight change in tension of the grip of her legs around him.

She and Neil arrived to the Mission nearly out of breath. They had started a spontaneous race when they passed through the more thickly wooded areas and moved into the clearing surrounding the Mission. Christy finished nearly a length ahead, but she sensed that Neil had let her win. Always a gentleman, Neil pulled Christy down from saddle and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, Neil," she said, still breathless.

"You are becoming quite a horsewoman, Miss Huddleston," Neil complimented her. His voice was typically teasing when he called her by her last name, but Christy could see that, this time, he meant the words sincerely. "Again I see that I have underestimated you."

Smiling, Christy was about to reply when David interrupted, making his presence known. He stood there, his body tall and rigid as a flagpole.

"How is Mrs. Allen doing?" David asked calmly and coolly.

He had only just stepped out of the breezeway, having heard the approaching sound of a rider. He saw Neil helping Christy down from Charlie, though they had not seen him as he made his way out of the shadows and onto the front porch. Startled by the sound of David's voice, Christy's body instinctively drifted away from Neil's.

"She is doing much better, Reverend. As you know, the surgery was a success, in part due to the help from my surgical assistant." Neil and Christy glanced at each other briefly and almost shyly. An awkward silence passed between the two men before Neil spoke again. "Mary's spirits have improved greatly, and I expect that she will be up and about again in no time."

"That is good news, Doctor," David said. His eyes drifted toward Christy, who managed to smile weakly. "Ruby Mae has just put lunch on the table, Christy."

"Thank you, David," Christy said.

David looked back at Neil, a little warily. "Doctor MacNeill, there's plenty, if you care to join us."

"No, thank you, Reverend," Neil replied. He sensed that David was only being polite in his offer. "I only came to bring Christy home. I'm headed over to Dan Scott's place for a medical lesson."

"After I finish tomorrow's sermon, I'll stop in on the Allens, to pray for God's assistance in a speedy recovery," David told him.

"I'm sure that would be appreciated, Reverend," Neil said.

Nodding in farewell at the doctor, David descended the front steps and placed his arm around Christy to help guide her into the house. Before she had a chance to say goodbye to Neil, she was ushered towards the door under the strength of David's firm grip. Unable to protest, Christy simply glanced back over her shoulder sympathetically at Neil, then looked back up into David's icy blue eyes, and disappeared with him into the Mission house.

Neil watched David take Christy inside, not missing the warning look on the reverend's face, or the apologetic expression on Christy's. _Stay away from her_, was the threatening undertone in David's dark eyes. Suddenly, Neil stood there holding Charlie's reins feeling very confused…and very alone. Had he let himself get carried away by thinking such thoughts of Christy? He remembered how Christy seemed preoccupied with the young preacher earlier that morning on their way to the Allen cabin. Maybe, Neil thought, it wasn't really over between Christy and the Reverend Grantland like he had thought.

Burying his questions and uncertainties, Neil mounted Charlie and raced past the Mission house towards Dan Scott's place.

***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Author's Note: I hope I'm not dragging this out too long. Sometimes I feel like I keep writing and not really getting ahead with the story. I get easily distracted by little scenes and details, plus I really wanted to tie up loose ends. I realize it took a while to get the Margaret situation resolved, and then I had to get matters reconciled between Dan and Bird's-Eye. Thanks for your patience! There is still quite a bit more in the works, so I hope it's not growing tedious!_


	7. Chapters 25 and 26

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off. Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 25**

School had been back in session for the past two weeks, and Christy was enjoying being back in the comfortable routine where her days were filled with teaching eager students. It would be short-lived, however, as the children would once again be off for the upcoming winter holidays.

Christy still had not given her parents a firm answer about whether she would be returning home to Asheville for Christmas. She knew how disappointed they were when she said she would not be visiting for Thanksgiving, and although she loved her parents dearly and missed seeing them, she knew that her life was in Cutter Gap. She realized that she would miss the Cove even more if she went.

In her hours away from school, Christy had been spending a lot of time with Mary Allen. The two women had bonded since the surgery, and their friendship deepened now that Christy was teaching Mary to read. Mary was now out of bed and walking around, though she was restricted from engaging in any activity that was considered even mildly strenuous as well as from all lifting or carrying. With the children back in school and Mary left unable to perform many of her usual household chores, she was left with a lot of extra time in which to dedicate to her reading. As a result, she was progressing very quickly. Rob was even helping her in his spare time away from the mill and his writing.

Christy was just finishing with her reading lesson with Mary Allen when Doctor MacNeill came by to check on his patient. It was the first time Christy had seen him in over a week. He had been busy in Raven Gap after an outbreak of the influenza. Dan Scott had been checking in on Mary while he was gone.

Christy was about to leave so the doctor could perform his examination in private when Neil called out to stop her.

"Christy, if you don't mind waiting for me to finish checking on Mary, I'll give you a ride back to the Mission," Neil offered. "It won't take but a few minutes."

"Thank you, Doctor MacNeill, but I think I'll just walk home."

"It's freezing outside, Christy. And growing darker by the minute," he said. "You're not going to turn me down, are you?" He smiled at her for a moment, and then paused to listen to Mary's heartbeat through his stethoscope.

Thinking to herself, Christy realized that Neil had a good point. With the days growing shorter and shorter, even if she left to walk back to the Mission now, it would be dark before she was even halfway there.

Neil saw that Christy was still pondering on his offer. "Besides, I noticed the last time I was at the Mission you were running low on camphor and iodine. We can stop by my cabin on the way so you can replenish the dispensary."

"Alright, doctor," she conceded. "You have me convinced. I'll wait outside while you finish your examination." Christy turned to Mary. "Mary, I'll see you Friday so we can continue our lessons. Goodnight."

"Thank ye, Miz Christy," Mary replied. "I'll be sure ta keep practicin' like ye said."

Christy put on her coat and went outside to wait. It was nearly dusk, and Christy looked up to see the first few stars peaking out through the pale indigo and violet blanket that was the evening sky. The weather had turned very cold in the past few weeks, and Christy could see her breath visible each time she exhaled. Through her gloves, she felt the biting sting of the wind seeping into the joints of her fingers. Suddenly, she felt very thankful that Neil arrived in time to offer her a ride home. Even with a stop at his cabin, she would arrive at the Mission in a third of the time it would take for her to walk.

Minutes later, the cabin door swung open with a loud creak, and Neil emerged.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Christy nodded in response, and they mounted Charlie.

"I think it's time Alice and the Reverend Grantland saw about getting you a horse, Christy," Neil pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I've had that same thought myself recently," Christy said in agreement. "But Mission funds are so tight that I don't think Doctor Ferrand has the money to spare on another horse. I could always ride Old Theo."

Neil let out a snort of laughter. "With that mule, you'd be better off walking. You would be safer and likely move faster on your own two feet." Christy laughed.

With Charlie's speed and memory of the often traveled trail to Doctor MacNeill's cabin, they arrived in no time. Christy followed Neil into his cabin where he immediately disappeared into the locked laboratory to retrieve the supplies for the Mission's dispensary. Christy remained in the main room, happy to stay by the warmth of the fire. She could tell that the fire must have been set a couple of hours ago, but the flames still burned high and strong. Neil must have been at the cabin and made the fire before he went to see Mary, Christy thought. She could hear sounds from the other room, like Neil riffling through jars and bottles to find what he needed.

A few minutes later, Neil came out of the laboratory with a small sack containing the necessary supplies. Then something red in his hands caught Christy's eye. Upon seeing the questioning expression on Christy's face, Neil put the sack down on the table and approached Christy with the bright red object that had captured her attention. Margaret's scarf; she recognized it immediately.

"Margaret wanted you to have it, Christy," Neil said, presenting the scarf to her, a little awkwardly. His other hand reached around to the back of his neck where he tugged at the hairs with his fingers. "I just never got around to finding the right time to give it to you. You might consider it an early Christmas present."

The beautiful red silk scarf with the delicate white embroidery was transferred slowly from Neil's hands into Christy's. Unsure at first whether she should accept it or not, memories of Margaret's death suddenly flooded Christy, filling her with a sense of loss and sadness that she could not explain. She looked into Neil's eyes and saw an expression that mirrored her own. He was still in pain over Margaret's death, Christy realized.

"You still miss her, don't you," Christy said. It was a statement rather than a question.

Nodding sadly, Neil responded, "Yes. I never thought I would. It's true when she returned I could never love her the same way I once did, but I did still love her." His voice drifted off, unsure if he really wanted to bring up those feelings again. That was why he had found himself unable to give the scarf to Christy earlier. The pain was too fresh, the wound too new.

"I suppose I just get lonesome at times," he admitted. Even though Margaret died months ago, Neil still felt that lingering sorrow, especially at moments when he was left alone with nothing but his thoughts. When he came home after a long day to an empty cabin, or when he was riding alone the long way from his more remote patients…that was when he felt the loneliness begin to creep into his soul.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Neil," Christy assured him. "Margaret was a big part of your life. It's natural to feel lonely now that she's gone."

"Perhaps I never truly got used to being alone in the first place," Neil added with a shrug.

She shook her head slightly. "You don't have to be alone. You have Aunt Hattie…Dan Scott and Miss Alice…And you have me, Neil," she added with emphasis, touching his arm reassuringly. "I'm your friend, and you know you are welcome to the Mission at any time."

"Yes, I know. And I am grateful to you for that." Neil smiled faintly, revealing the true depth of his appreciation.

The clock then chimed at the half-hour mark, signaling to Neil that it was time to get Christy back to the Mission before it got much darker. "We'd better be on our way." He was a little relieved at the change of subject. "I don't want to give the Reverend Grantland call to gather up a search party to come find you."

The two laughed, although Christy secretly doubted that David would care where she was. When he wasn't glowering at her, he was behaving cold and aloof. It had been going on for weeks, and Christy still had no notion what was bothering him. She wondered if he had heard bad news from home and had not told anyone about it. She was so busy with school and teaching Mary Allen to read that she did not have much time to spend with him. His attitude towards her gave her even less incentive to go out of her way to seek him out to learn what was gnawing at him.

However, Christy cared about David, and she was his friend. She made a mental note to make sure to try to speak with him later to find out what was troubling him. That is what a good friend would do, she told herself.

Brought back into the present, Christy thanked Neil for the thoughtful gift and tucked it carefully away inside her coat pocket. "Thank you, Neil. I'll treasure it always."

***

**Chapter 26**

After supper that night, David skulked off to his bunkhouse before Christy had a chance to tell him that she wanted to talk. Deciding that she had enough of his passive-aggressive behavior after sitting through another meal subjected to his dark, surly looks, Christy decided she would confront him then and there. It could not wait for another day. She put on her coat and walked over to the bunkhouse. She knocked loudly and commandingly on the door.

David opened the door without a word. He just stared at her silently, his eyes as cold as ice, sharp as steel. For a moment, Christy thought she was going to lose her nerve. Swallowing hard, she pushed her way inside and mustered the courage to speak.

"David, I want to know why you have been so upset lately," Christy said firmly, her voice filled with concern.

Unwavering, David stood still as a statue. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been walking around here like a ghost, David," she cried. "You hardly ever talk to me anymore, and when you do, your words have a bitter edge to them that I don't understand." Christy knew that anger might not be the best approach, especially if something was seriously troubling David. Her tone softened slightly. "Has something happened to make you so upset? Something from home?"

David turned his back on her and began storming around the room.

"Is it me? Have I done something to upset you?" Christy finally asked, after David failed to acknowledge the source of his unusually foul mood.

Finally turning around again to face her, David folded his arms across his chest and shook his head bitterly. "You just don't get it, do you?"

It was obvious now by the expression on his face that Christy had hit the nail on the head. "If I've done something to hurt or upset you, it was unintended. And I am sorry, David. But I thought we were friends. Friends don't hide something that's bothering them. They confide in each other."

Christy could not fathom what she could have done to hurt David so badly that he would behave like this toward her. She searched the recesses of her mind, and she kept coming back with nothing. Christy sighed loudly in frustration. She felt as though she were on the verge of tears. What started as concern for her friend had spiraled into anger, and now she was left feeling empty, hurt, and confused.

"David, please tell me why you are treating me this way." Christy said, saddened at the degradation of their relationship. "How can I know what I've done, if you won't tell me?"

David stood unmoving for several long seconds. He was about to spin back around away from her, when he spotted the edge of the familiar red fabric peaking out from Christy's coat pocket. In a flash, he moved beside her and quickly tugged on the crimson textile to extract it from its hiding place. David was shocked to reveal Margaret's scarf. He held it up with an expression that emanated both venom and victory.

"David? What do you think you're doing?" Christy screamed in shock.

"He gave it to you, didn't he?" David asked, his voice dripping with rage.

"If you mean Doctor MacNeill, then yes. He did give it to me," Christy answered, feeling extremely defensive. What business of David's was it that Neil gave her the scarf? "He said Margaret wanted me to have it."

"I told you someday you'd have to choose between us," David told her. "It seems you've made your decision clear." He crumpled the scarf in his fist and tossed at her.

At David's words, Christy realized that the wound caused by her rejection of his marriage proposal had re-opened, and it had turned into a festering lesion of the worst kind. Perhaps it was never fully healed to begin with, Christy pondered. Since the end of their romantic relationship, Christy never thought that her growing friendship with Doctor MacNeill would be such a problem for David. Especially with the fact that Neil was widowed meant that a close friendship was no longer a scandal.

Perhaps David was jealous of the amount of time they spent together. No, Christy realized. The look on David's face was plain. He was still struggling with his feelings for her. His aspirations for their marriage and future together had not been extinguished like she thought. Why else would he be so angry with her? Her expression softened a bit with the knowledge that David was simply acting out of hurt.

"My friendship with Doctor MacNeill has nothing to do with my decision not to marry you, David," Christy tried to explain, attempting to calm him down. "Neil and I are just friends. I don't understand why I can't be friends with you and Neil both." Christy thought her heart would break if she lost David as a friend. He meant a great deal to her. David and Neil were both very different, as was the nature of her friendship with them. It was not fair for David to make her choose between them.

"Just friends?" David spat out, incredulously. The cynicism was apparent in his tone. "Despite what you may think of me, I'm not blind, Christy. Or a fool. But you certainly are making a fool of yourself by throwing yourself at Doctor MacNeill."

In disbelief at the underlying accusation in David's words, Christy stood there aghast. She felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach, the wind knocked out of her. An uncomfortable pause formed between them. Christy saw he storm of emotions rushing through David. It was revealed in every angle of his face, flowing out of every pore. Everything that had been bottled up inside him suddenly burst forth like dam overflowing.

"I saw you together. You and Doctor MacNeill." The pure disdain in his voice when he said "doctor" shot through Christy like a knife. "More than once." Whatever David saw, or thought he saw, Christy knew he had no right to treat her like this.

David flared her anger once more when he grabbed her by the arm and forced her out of the bunkhouse. "David!" she cried. She wanted to explain what might have seen, to correct the wrong impression he formed in his mind. She deserved a chance to defend herself…and Neil. More than anything, Christy did not want to leave the situation unresolved like this. Do not let the sun go down upon your anger, the Bible told us. But Christy knew that David had left her with no choice.

The last of her sympathy completely dissipated when David slammed the bunkhouse door hard behind him.

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapters 27 and 28

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off. Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental and unintentional.

**Chapter 27**

The phone call could not have come at a more appropriate time. A few days after Christy's disastrous confrontation with David, she received a call from Asheville. It was her mother, Julie Huddleston, asking when she could expect Christy to return home for a visit for the Christmas holiday. She remembered previously telling her mother that she _**might**_ come to Asheville for Christmas, but with David behaving horribly towards her, Christy felt that a visit with her family was just what she needed to get away from her troubles in Cutter Gap for a while.

Although she hated the idea of leaving the Cove after all the work she had put into the Christmas pageant with the children, Christy could not bear being at the Mission with the way David was treating her. Even with Cecile for companionship, Christy was deeply distraught by her crumbling relationship with David. The comforts of home seemed like a perfect escape, and she hoped that the time away would give David time to reflect on the matter so he might be more receptive to working things out when she returned after the holidays. With Cecile, Ruby Mae, and John Spencer agreeing to take over running the Christmas pageant, Christy's mind was made up. She was going to Asheville.

The week before Christmas, Jeb Spencer volunteered to take Christy to the train station in El Pano. With his wagon, he was able to easily transport the teacher and her luggage over the frozen terrain. The day of her departure from Cutter Gap could not have too soon, Christy thought. Miss Alice was gone for weeks at a time, having taken on more of the responsibilities of running Doctor Ferrand's many missions in the Appalachians. Christy missed their talks; she missed turning to her dear friend for advice. David spent many hours keeping to himself or working on the seemingly endless list of chores and repairs that always needed doing at the Mission and the schoolhouse. Combined with her new duties, Miss Alice was unaware of the strained relations between the teacher and reverend.

Christy boarded Old Bobcombe with an odd feeling washing over her. With the exception of the short trip with Miss Alice to Freedom, Kentucky, it was the only other time she had been on a train since the very same one brought her to Cutter Gap over two years ago. It was the first time she'd left the Cove, she realized. While Christy wondered what Asheville would be like, what changes had progress brought to the city where she had grown up and once called home, she sighed knowing how much she would miss the place that had become her new home.

An intense pang of sadness gripped her as the train began to make its slow departure from the platform at the El Pano station. As the train gained momentum, Christy gazed out the window at the Great Smokey Mountains in the distance, watching their blue-gray misty peaks flash by at increasing speed and grow further and further away.

In those mountains, Christy had learned strength and self-reliance. There she had learned to overcome challenges that she never dreamed she could. It exposed her to a world of extreme poverty and struggle, courage and fierce loyalty, true friendship and love. Her faith was tested on several occasions, but with each test, it only grew stronger. Christy realized that she was not the same girl who first stepped on that train. She was now a woman, filled with a deeper knowledge of the world outside the protection of her sheltered city upbringing.

Christy's thoughts continued to focus on the mountains and how dramatically her life had changed since she first arrived in Cutter Gap. All the while, the chugging train increased the miles between her and the place and people she had grown to love.

***

Christy's parents were both present to meet her upon her arrival at the train depot in Asheville. Her sorrow at leaving the Cove temporarily dissipated at the happy reunion with her father and mother. She was thrilled to see her father doing so well after his sudden stroke the previous year. With continued physical therapy, like Doctor MacNeill suggested, William Huddleston was back to his old self. He looked as if the stroke had not even happened at all, and only a barely perceptible limp remained when he walked.

By early evening, Christy was back at her childhood home, transported courtesy of her father's new motorcar. As the house came into view, Christy could see the big magnolia tree that grew outside her bedroom window. It was bare now that winter had fully taken its hold. The house, a palace by Cutter Gap standards, was actually quite typical for Asheville and looked much like the others that lined the bustling street. Little had changed about the house since she had been gone, Christy found. Even her old room looked as though it had been kept in a vacuum or time capsule, objects only moved for the occasional cleaning and dusting. Yet, somehow, Christy felt like a stranger. The comfort and contentment she expected of being back in familiar surroundings had, sadly, failed to deliver fully on its promise.

Disappointments put aside, Christy enjoyed a lovely supper with her parents. The Huddlestons' housekeeper, Martha, had prepared and served all her favorite dishes upon her mother's instruction. During the meal, Christy was peppered with questions about life and the families in Cutter Gap. Likewise, her mother was quick to fill her in on the goings-on in Asheville. Talk of college graduations, engagements, marriages, and even a scandalous elopement poured from Julia Huddleston animatedly. Soon, though, Christy grew weary of listening to her mother's gossip about people who she knew and cared very little about. These might have been friends of hers at one time, but two years without a visit home, and irregular correspondence that eventually dwindled to nothing, meant that Christy lost all ties to her old social circles. The deeper friendships born and cultivated in Cutter Gap left Christy with no regrets.

Tiring of the trite conversation and weary from the long journey, Christy retired to the peaceful sanctuary of her room. Absorbed in her thoughts, Christy began to unpack her luggage. Reaching for her blue checkered dress, she saw the bright red fabric peeking out from among the clothing in her suitcase, and it caught her eye immediately, causing her to stop the automatic rhythm she'd developed. Christy pulled out the scarf, and her fingers traced the intricate pattern of the fine white embroidery. At once, her thoughts were consumed by Margaret. She felt the prick of tears sting at the back of her eyes when she remembered the woman. Margaret had once been as bright and vibrant as this scarf, Christy mused sadly. It seemed odd, all of the sudden, that she was gone.

Christy's thoughts then inevitably floated to Neil. She did not have a chance to really say goodbye to him because he had been spending many days toward the outskirts of the Cove trying to contain pockets of influenza outbreaks that had developed. The doctor needed to quarantine the isolated cases and prevent a more widespread epidemic from forming and reaching Cutter Gap.

Absently, she wondered what he was doing for Christmas. The conversation where Neil gave Christy the red scarf belonging to Margaret had provided her quite a bit of insight into the often guarded and elusive physician. He admitted to being lonely, and Christy's heart ached for him when she thought of him being alone for the holidays.

Startled out of her reverie by a light knock on her bedroom door, Christy haphazardly tucked the red scarf into her dresser drawer, out of sight. She attempted to eliminate any trace of sadness on her face and quickly composed herself.

"Come in," she said.

It was her mother. "Good evening, darling," Julia said, smiling at her daughter. "I thought I would help you unpack your things."

"I'm nearly finished, Mother," Christy responded. The stimulation at supper was a bit overwhelming, and Christy really hoped for this time alone to decompress.

"Well, then, how about we just talk," Julia said, sweeping into the room and closing the door behind her. "It's been a long time since we've talked, woman to woman."

Her mother gazed at Christy with her soft doe eyes and lifted brows. Julia Huddleston had not failed to notice her daughter's distraction since arriving home. Although Christy tried to explain it away as exhaustion from the trip, Julia was astute enough to realize that something had her daughter completely preoccupied. Christy's easy compliance when her mother tried to coax her into coming home to visit also signaled that perhaps not everything was as it seemed.

Christy instantly began to feel uncomfortable at her mother's presence, knowing intuitively the direction the conversation was likely to take. Christy had come to Asheville to escape, not to be reminded of her precarious friendship with David or her growing, but as yet undefined, relationship with Neil. She knew she was never capable of hiding what she was feeling, so Christy understood it was just a matter of time before her mother stepped into this highly sensitive territory.

"I suppose," Christy relented, realizing that had little choice or ability to argue when her mother had that look on her face. She smiled faintly at her mother while she continued what little unpacking remained. Julia glided across the room elegantly and sat on the edge of Christy's bed.

"How are the school children doing?" Julia asked pleasantly, trying to gently engage Christy into conversation with the hopes that her daughter eventually would open up to her.

"The children have made such wonderful progress this year," Christy said, filled with relief at the neutral topic. Suddenly, she was feeling more at ease. She could talk about the children for hours. Christy could not help but smile with pride at her children's accomplishments when she spoke. She quickly and spiritedly spouted off the many achievements of the children in her school: Little Burl's much-improved reading skills, Becky O'Teale's promising artwork, Creed Allen's uncanny ability to memorize Bible passages. She went on and on, finding something to say about nearly all of her students.

"They never cease to amaze me," Christy continued with heightened enthusiasm, her nervousness and worries vanished. "Rob Allen continues to write when his schedule at the mill permits, and he recently learned that one of his stories will be published in a special magazine to exhibit new writing talent. Zady Spencer had mastered algebra and geometry and is moving onto trigonometry. If she gets much further advanced, I'm afraid my own limitations will soon begin to show. You remember how I struggled with Calculus during my first semester in college!"

"And how is Miss Henderson doing?" Mrs. Huddleston inquired, her voice indicating concern. "I know you wrote us when her daughter Margaret passed away."

"Miss Alice is doing fine. Naturally, she gets melancholy sometimes, but she is truly happy that Margaret came to God in the end," Christy remarked. "She has absorbed herself in her mission work, and she is gone for weeks at a time. It seems she is taking on more of Doctor Ferrand's responsibilities, so she travels much more frequently to the other missions."

A lull in the conversation emerged, and Christy was quiet for several long moments. Inattentively, she began to unfold and refold the items she put in her dresser as the unspoken question loomed in the air around them. Finally, the words Christy dreaded hearing passed Julia's lips. "And what of the Reverend Grantland?" she asked pointedly. "I recall he was quite smitten with you during our last visit. Frankly, your father and I were surprised we had not heard from him to ask permission to marry you."

Christy felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach, and her face tensed, her lips drawn together tightly in a straight line. Not realizing it, she began to hold her breath. She turned away from her mother.

Julia could see immediately that something was wrong. "Christy?" she asked, her brows furrowed in worry.

When her daughter did not answer, Julia rose from the bed and went to where Christy stood by the dresser. She approached cautiously and put her hand on Christy's arm, attempting to stop the pointless fidgeting and fussing over the items in her dresser. Christy finally looked up into her mother's eyes, laden with concern, and she gave up the fruitless charade, dropping her guard at last.

Julia led Christy to sit beside her on the bed, and the two finally started to talk candidly. Christy began to feel the weight lifting off her chest when she let down the wall she'd built and spoke openly and honestly with her mother. She had not told her mother about David's proposal before, though it was certainly no shock when she did at last. Nor was Julia especially surprised to learn that Christy refused the offer of marriage.

Christy recalled when her mother questioned her during her parents' visit to the Cove over Thanksgiving the previous year. _Keeping one man dangling when you obviously have feelings for another_, Julia had pointed out.

"And what about Doctor MacNeill?" Julia asked, bringing Christy back into the present. "Has your relationship with the doctor changed based on your decision not to marry David, or due his recent eligibility?" She eyed her daughter speculatively, wondering if the nature of the friendship between Christy and Neil was different now that Margaret passed away and the doctor was free to remarry.

"Mama, Neil is my friend," Christy declared defensively. "He's my best friend. The state of our relationship has not changed just because I declined David's proposal and Margaret is gone." Christy could see that her mother was not accepting her answer so easily, but she was in no mood to draw out her justification or get into an argument. She tightened her jaw in determination. "The subject is closed, Mother."

Not wanting to upset Christy further, Julia simply conceded, at least for the time being. "Alright darling, I won't press you on the matter any further." Instead Mrs. Huddleston decided to change the subject to a less weighty one, her tone and manner transforming just as quickly and easily. "Now, let's see about getting something picked out for the New Year's ball hosted by the head of your father's firm."

"Mother, I really don't think I want to go," Christy sighed. Parties and social events were not exactly her favorite topic of discussion either. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, but Julia would have none of it.

"Nonsense, Christy," she dismissed breezily. "James Laughton is one of your father's oldest business associates and dearest friends. It would be viewed as an insult if we did not attend."

Ignoring her daughter's protestations, Julia rose from the bed in a sweep of navy blue taffeta and began going through Christy's armoire looking for a suitable dress for the party.

"Alright," Christy reluctantly acquiesced, knowing it was beyond pointless to dispute her mother. Besides, she had neither the will nor the desire to go against her right now. More than anything, Christy wanted this time at home to be pleasant so she could get her mind off of the things she left unresolved back in Cutter Gap. Perhaps a busy social calendar would provide just the distraction that she needed, Christy recognized. If nothing else, the light, frivolous conversation would reduce the likelihood that the more weighty topics she wished to avoid would arise.

"Splendid! I know it will mean a lot to your father to have you join us," Julia Huddleston said triumphantly as she sifted through the garments that hung in the wardrobe.

After pulling Christy's nicer dresses out one by one and examining them, she shook her head in disappointment having decided that none of the garments would do for such an event. Most of her more formal dresses were over two years old and either badly out of style or no longer fit. No, Julia decided. Christy would need a new dress. And with the Reverend Grantland no longer in the picture, Julia schemed internally, perhaps this was her chance to reintroduce Christy to genteel Asheville society and possibly land her some interested local suitors.

The more Julia thought about the upcoming New Year's Ball, the more she looked forward to it with the hope that it might prove to be the tipping point which would change Christy's mind and make her want to stay in Asheville for good.

***

**Chapter 28**

After a wonderful Christmas with her parents, Christy found herself quickly absorbed into her mother's busy social calendar of teas, lunches, and shopping. She endured the tiresome itinerary of events primarily because she knew it was only for a short time and it made her mother happy. It did provide the needed distraction from her unsettled troubles in Cutter Gap, but Christy soon realized that she no longer seemed to fit into the world she left two years ago. She may have looked and dressed similarly to the other young ladies in Asheville, but the interests that occupied their thoughts and conversations were not the same as what Christy found to be important. These social gatherings were indeed diverting, but somewhat boring and silly to her as well. Still, Christy kept up appearances and attempted to be as gracious and pleasant as possible, though she secretly longed to be able to drop the façade and be her true self again.

With only a few days left before the Laughton's Ball, Julia Huddleston dragged Christy to nearly every dress shop in town. The Christmas parties now over and New Year's events rapidly approaching, many of the remaining gowns were severely picked over, and the most fashionable garments had already been snatched up. But Julia would not be deterred. With renewed determination, she scoured each boutique in Asheville, and she eventually found a dress that caught her fancy and was deemed suitable.

Even Christy had to admit that the gown was beautiful. It was a lovely grayish-blue satin frock with a hint of silver sheen woven into the silky fibers. It had a deep V-cut layer overtop a squared-off neckline, fluid elbow length sleeves gathered with a touch of lace, and a tiered skirt of multiple layers, each one cut to a different length and angle. It had gorgeous detail embroidered with silver thread at the edges. The dress fell slightly above the ankle, which would make dancing much less treacherous, Christy thought. It was quite modern with its more columnar skirt rather the more flared, A-line or trumpet silhouettes that had dominated the last decades. The Gibson Girl, with her bustles, bouffant hairstyles, outrageously puffed sleeves, and unnaturally corseted bodices was relinquishing her hold on fashion as more practical, fluid, and relaxed shapes were becoming then norm. Despite the progression of fashion, the Ragtime Era was slow at ushering in other kinds of social change in the still-rigid Asheville community, where strict Victorian notions of conduct and propriety held a firm grip on the populace.

New Year's Eve had arrived, and Christy was outfitted in her new gown, elbow-length white gloves, and dancing slippers in a complementary silver cover. Her hair was coiffed in a loose, low bun. It was intended to look almost casual and unfussy, but Christy knew just how long she had been forced to sit still while her mother and Martha assailed her with hot curling tongs, brush, and comb. They spent at least an hour and a half hovering around Christy while twirling, wrapping, and tucking the strands of her hair into the final style with dozens of hair pins to achieve the seemingly nonchalant look.

Having passed Julia Huddleston's rigorous inspection, Christy was judged ready to go to the Ball. The Huddlestons rode across town in their motorcar to the Laughton's lavish residence. Driving in the car was exhilarating in the chilly winter air, Christy thought. She wore a heavy hooded cloak edged with white fur to keep her warm, and there were also thick blankets spread across their laps to help stave off the cold. Christy had to admit that being dressed up in such fine, elegant clothes made her feel slightly more excited about the attending the party, even with the prospect of having to talk and dance with strange young men leaving her as anxious as ever.

Christy entered the ballroom on the arm of her father, with her mother on his other arm. She was happy and relieved to at least have her daddy escort her into the room rather than walking in alone. Once inside, Julia immediately began introducing her daughter to some of her friends and husband's associates who had eligible young sons in tow. Christy reluctantly went along with it and followed the rules of engagement, trying to be courteous and put on a good face.

As with her girl friends, she quickly learned that she had little in common with them. Most of the young men were finishing up college or law school and had experienced little of the world outside the big city. Christy's two years in Cutter Gap had given her a broader and more grown-up perspective. She was no longer the sheltered girl she had been. She knew what real hardship was like. She knew far more about life – and death –than other people her age.

After several long hours of meaningless dialog and stilted, passionless waltzes with young men who worked hard to behave like miniature versions of their fathers, Christy grew tired of the pretense and affected manners. Wanting a moment of quiet to herself, Christy left the ballroom and wandered down a long corridor away from the sound of music until she could no longer hear the incoherent murmuring of polite, but tedious, conversation. Finally, Christy felt that she could breathe.

Enveloped in a quiet calm, she turned a corner and walked into a room that appeared to be a study or library. Her gaze traveled around the room and her jaw dropped. Christy had never seen so many books in a private residence before. Absently, her thoughts were transported to Cutter Gap. She wondered how many years and how many donations it would take to build a library in the Cove with even a tiny fraction of the number of books contained within the walls of this single, massive room. Christy marveled as she scanned the shelves. The books went as high as the ceiling, those on the top shelves only accessible with one of three mobile ladders that leaned against the walls.

Meandering around the room, Christy could see that the books were organized into sections according to the Dewey Decimal System. Her fingers brushed the books dreamily as she walked and browsed. Section 500 – Science. Section 700 – Arts and Recreation. Section 800 – Literature.

Christy stopped suddenly when she came to the History section, number 900. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the gold embossed title of particular book on the European History shelf, _A History of the Scottish Clans_. Picking up the book, she scanned the index at the back, searching for names of the families in the Cove. Barclay…Cameron…Graham…

Christy's heart ached a little when she thought of Cutter Gap. It was New Year's Eve, and no doubt there would be a singing and great deal of jollification, as it was called there. Last year, she had helped organize the Christmas festivities, and David built a nativity scene outside the Mission. She wondered how the pageant turned out since she was not there to oversee it.

Yes, Christy was homesick. She missed her room in the Mission and waking up each morning to see the Great Smokies in all their glory. The magnolia tree outside her room here in Asheville paled tremendously in comparison. Christy longed to see Miss Alice, whose kind, reassuring presence always made her feel calm and secure, and she missed going traipsing with Fairlight and her reading lessons with Mary Allen. She even missed Ruby Mae's incessant chatter at the Mission. Being an only child, her parents' large home in Asheville began to feel as silent as a tomb. It never bothered her before she moved to Cutter Gap. It had been just the three of them – Christy, her mother, and her father – ever since her younger sister Amelia died when she was still a young girl. Now the cavernous spaces were almost suffocating.

Perhaps more than anyone, Christy confessed, she missed Neil. She missed the way he teased her sometimes, calling her Miss Huddleston, his eyes twinkling with delight. She missed their long talks and even their heated debates.

Christy sighed, turning her focus back on the book, and continued to scan the index of clan names. MacDonald…MacNeill…Morrison… Tracing the list on the page, her finger moved back to the entry on MacNeill. Page 275 was listed next to the name. Christy turned to the page on MacNeill and read. Neil MacNeill of Barra. It was Neil's ancestor, she realized with excitement. Christy started to read, but then stopped abruptly when she heard the sound of slightly irregular footsteps growing louder behind her. She fumbled but managed to quickly put the book back on the shelf before the long shadow turned the corner and crept into the library. Looking up, she saw her father.

"I wondered where you'd gone off to, Little Miss," William Huddleston said. He glanced around the room briefly and then smiled at Christy. "Seems you've always got your nose in the books. Even at parties." He winked at her mischievously, his own blue eyes sparkling with good humor.

Christy could not help but smile in return. "Daddy, I just needed some time to myself. If I had to listen to one more comment about the weather, or how ladies' waistlines are dropping and their hemlines are rising, I thought I might scream. It all seems so pointless."

"I suppose it's not the type of conversation you're used to back in Cutter Gap," William acknowledged.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Christy apologized, fearing she might be perceived as putting on worldly airs. "I didn't mean to make it sound as if everyone is so shallow. It's just…" Her voice drifted off and her expression dropped.

"It's just you miss your life and your friends in Cutter Gap." Her father smiled reassuringly, indicating that he understood how she felt.

"Yes," Christy admitted, a little sadly.

"I know, Christy." William Huddleston nodded, his brow slightly furrowed in contemplation for a moment. "When do you expect to be going back?"

A bit surprised at his bluntness, Christy responded, "I had not thought that far ahead yet. School is in recess for several more weeks. I know Mother will be disappointed."

"Yes, I expect she will be a little disappointed, but she won't be surprised," he said. He stepped closer to his beloved daughter. "I know she doesn't let on, Christy, but over the past few days, your mother has come to realize that your home isn't here in Asheville anymore. I believe she is finally coming to terms with that fact."

Knowing her father was right, Christy nodded. No, her home was not in Asheville, Christy knew. It was in Cutter Gap. She loved her parents more than anything, and she would never stop wanting to see them or be with them. But as hard as she might have fought against it, the longing for the view from her room at the Mission had replaced that for the one of the big magnolia tree from her childhood room. It was the river that ran through the Cove and the mountain ranges rising out in the distance that had become the backdrop of her dreams.

Cutter Gap had a stronger calling, a more tangible hold on her that she could not explain, one that would not go away. It was the first place where Christy had made her own home, not a home that she was simply born into. That new home was filled with the thrill of discovery…of new places and friends, and more importantly, the discovery of herself. And even with the struggles, the people were unspoiled, courageous, and resilient. There was no falseness or pretense, only simply honesty. People spoke only when they had something meaningful to say, not just for the sake of filling a gap of silence in a conversation. Christy found that notion highly refreshing, especially after being surrounded by the hollow small talk in her mother's Asheville circles.

A sentimental smile spread across Christy's face as thoughts and images of Cutter Gap filled her with an intense joy. She reached her arms around her father and embraced him, grateful that he understood her love for the Cove and supported her decision to return there. "Thank you, Daddy." She squeezed him affectionately, and he reciprocated. "I love you so much!"

Pulling back slightly from her, William Huddleston marveled at how grown up his little girl was. But he knew that no matter how old she got or how far away she lived, Christy would always be his Little Miss. He quickly cast away any maudlin feelings and focused on how proud he was of his daughter and the choices she had made for her life.

"Would you like to come back to the party?" he asked. "It's nearly midnight, and there won't be many more dances left for the evening. I want to make sure I get one last waltz for the year with my Little Miss."

"Of course, Daddy. I'll save the last dance for you," Christy smiled at him lovingly. "You go on ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes, I promise."

William nodded and left Christy alone once more with nothing but thousands of books and her own thoughts. Blanketed in silence and solitude, Christy turned back to the tomes on the nearby shelf and picked up the book she had been reading previously. She became quickly engrossed in the section on Clan MacNeill of the Island of Barra – Neil's ancestors. Much of the section focused on Neil MacNeill, grandson of the thirty-ninth Chief of Clan MacNeill, who lived nearly two hundred years ago.

Born around 1720, Neil MacNeill had traveled to America in 1745 to visit with relatives who had emigrated and to start up a new business venture in North Carolina. When he finally returned to Scotland in the fall of 1746, he had been unaware of the bloody massacre by the English at Culloden Moor that signaled the end of the Second Jacobite Uprising and crushed any hope of restoring the Catholic Scottish monarch. Thousands of men were killed or imprisoned.

Failure of the Scots to reclaim the throne for Bonnie Prince Charlie from their English occupiers had led to the destruction of nearly everything the clans held dear – their culture and heritage, their societal structure, as well as their independence. The traditions the Highlanders fought for with their lives were suppressed by the English in an attempt to force the Scots to assimilate and squash any future rebellion. Even wearing a clan tartan was forbidden with the passing of the Disarming Act. In addition to attempts to destroy clan loyalties, the English did everything in their power to devastate their economy, including burning homesteads and grain, seizing clan monies and property, and running off cattle. The people were starving.

Courtesy of a legal loophole, Neil MacNeill learned that his portion of the family fortune could not be touched by the English Government because he was out of the country at the time of the rebellion. With that money, Neil purchased a ship and offered free transport to North Carolina to any of his countrymen who wished to emigrate. In 1747, four hundred and eighty Scottish men and women sailed on Neil MacNeill's ship, _The Curlew_, bound for America and a new life. They journeyed across the ocean to a strange and faraway land where they were free to honor and preserve their heritage and live as they chose. They could wear their clan tartans and speak their native Gaelic language. They were at last free.

Neil left Scotland on the second sailing of _The Curlew_ where he met and fell in love with Flora Ridell. They were married when they arrived at port in Wilmington, North Carolina.

In total, eighteen hundred Scottish folk were brought to the New World through four sailings of Neil MacNeill's ship. Initially, they settled in established farming communities along the coast, but they struggled to fit in with their strange manner of dress and speech. In 1750, Neil led the people across hazardous terrain into the westernmost county of North Carolina, which later became Tennessee. Among rugged peaks and misty valleys split with tumbling mountain streams that closely resembled their beloved Scottish Highlands, the immigrants finally settled with the feeling that they had come home again.

Over the years, the American highlanders eventually adapted new ways while maintaining many of their ancient customs. Through their highland ballads and stories, they instilled in their children a love of their heritage, fierce loyalty, independent spirit, and even their stubbornness.

Christy's heat swelled with pride as she read about this gallant man and the sacrifices he made for his fellow countrymen. She could not help but think of Doctor MacNeill in the same light as his heroic predecessor, fighting for his people, but in a different way. The present day Neil MacNeill fought for the health and lives of the people of the Cove, bringing with him the skills of modern healing practices while respecting many of the old ways to which they still clung tightly. Though connected by no ties of blood or kin, Doctor MacNeill was bound by honor, duty, and love of his people. Christy suddenly felt closer to Neil somehow, knowing more about his ancestor. She wanted to talk to Neil about it when she returned to Cutter Gap and share with him what she learned.

Having finished reading the section of interest, Christy closed the leather-bound volume and carefully slid the book back into its place on the shelf. After a momentary pause, she left the library and walked down the long corridor toward the ballroom, this time eager to get back for a final turn on the dance floor with her dear daddy.

With no regrets, Christy would say goodbye to both 1914 and to Asheville. Like the Scotsmen guided by Neil MacNeill of Barra to what eventually became Cutter Gap, she too would be going home.

***

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: Some of the history contained in Chapter 28 on Neil MacNeill of Barra was paraphrased from the book _Christy _by Catherine Marshall.


	9. Chapters 29 through 31

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off.

Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental and unintentional.

**Chapter 29**

Jeb Spencer met Christy at the El Pano train station to bring her back to the Mission after her visit to Asheville. Though she was grateful to Mr. Spencer, Christy felt her heart fall with disappointment that David or Neil had not come to retrieve her. Jeb informed her that David was stranded for a few days in Lufty Branch since the weather had been bad. While the precipitation had turned mostly from snow to rain, the saturated ground was far too muddy for the horses to travel safely over the rugged mountain terrain. The river was also high, making crossing treacherous. Confident in his wagon and his knowledge of alternate routes from El Pano which were less dangerous if more circuitous, Jeb Spencer successfully transported Christy and her bags to the Mission.

Christy quickly settled back into her room at the Mission, feeling very much at home. While she unpacked, a chatty Ruby Mae shared with her all the latest news and gossip that Christy missed while she was away in Asheville during the holidays. The biggest news told by the boisterous red-head was the discovery of who had shot Bird's-Eye Taylor nearly two months earlier.

As most people speculated, the two gunmen were moonshiners from across the state line in North Carolina with whom Bird's-Eye used to partner. He worked out a deal with the revenuers not to make or sell any more illegal whiskey in return for amnesty. At the same time, Bird's-Eye informed on the two men who had shot him, men with whom he had previously run illegal liquor. The sheriff, along with the revs, set up a trap – a sting operation – and the men were caught. In doing so, Bird's Eye was not directly linked to their apprehension and would be protected. The two were rotting in jail, and as Bird's-Eye told everyone the day of the working at Dan's cabin, they would not be troubling anyone at the Mission again.

While Ruby Mae went downstairs to start on supper, Christy continued to unpack. She soon found her mind and gaze wandering. Like a moth to a flame, the majestic Smokey Mountains drew her to them, and obeying their call, Christy wandered outside the Mission, neglecting to pick up her coat, to enjoy the crisp, clean mountain air. She inhaled the freshness, taking it deep into her lungs until she could feel it seep into her bones to penetrate her entire being. It was free of city pollutants and felt like the first true breath she had taken since she left Cutter Gap nearly four weeks ago. Taking in her surroundings, Christy ambled to the pond and stopped on the footbridge. It was glorious, she thought. Cutter Gap was truly a special place put on this Earth by the Good Lord Himself.

Lost in her thoughts, Christy did not hear the rider approaching until a familiar man's voice called out to her.

"Welcome back, Christy."

Startled, she turned around to face the doctor. She could see that his cheeks were flushed in the cold, and he looked quite handsome in his hat. "Oh, good afternoon, Neil," Christy responded after regaining her composure. It felt like ages since she had seen him, and she could feel her heart race with joy at this first sighting in a month. She drank in the sight of him.

He smiled at her, obviously happy to see that she had returned to the Cove. His forehead wrinkled slightly when he noticed that she was not wearing a coat. "I see you're out here without a coat. You needn't catch cold just so I might have cause to visit, Miss Huddleston," he admonished, wagging a doctorly finger at her, though his eyes and tone of voice clearly indicated he was teasing.

Christy could not help but chuckle at him. She loved when he gently ribbed her like that and called her Miss Huddleston. "You are so right, Doctor. I don't know what came over me," she played along in his little game. "I must have been carried away by the beauty of these mountains and lost any shred of good sense."

Though her tone teased, her reasoning was in fact true. Christy had indeed been swept up in the mountains. Now capped in white from the recent snowfall, they were as beautiful as they were in the autumn, when the trees covered the tall peaks in a crazy quilt of green, orange, amber, and deep crimson.

Neil instinctively took off his jacket and laid it across Christy's shoulders. His scent permeated the plush tan corduroy fabric and wool lining of the coat with that distinct, manly smell of tobacco, saddle soap, and horse. It pleasantly tickled her nose. She inhaled deeply his aroma along with that of the fresh mountain air. It smelled like home, Christy thought dreamily.

"I began to wonder if you were coming back at all," Neil said, all teasing gone from his voice and replaced by complete seriousness and honesty. He eyed her curiously for a moment, afraid he was revealing too much of his inner feelings.

Christy turned to face him, her blue eyes sweeping across the mountain backdrop to look into Neil's. "I told you I was only going back for a visit."

He tugged at the hairs that fall over the nape of his neck and looked away for the briefest instant. "I know you said you would be back after the New Year, but I still wondered if the attraction of the city and being home with your family would make you change your mind."

"This _**is**_ my home, Neil," Christy told him plainly. "I realized that even more when I was in Asheville. There wasn't a day when I didn't wish I was in back Cutter Gap."

Neil's heart leapt inside his chest when she said those words. He had been so lonely over Christmas, so afraid that Christy had left and would never come back. He did not think he could bear it if she did not return. Neil felt extremely vulnerable having his happiness inextricably linked to the young schoolteacher. With mere words, Christy could make him soar with complete joy or crash into the depths of despair. Such lack of control over his emotions was a strange and uncomfortable feeling for Neil MacNeill, but he found there was little he could do to change it. His heart was held captive by Christy Huddleston – he was a prisoner of love – whether she knew it or not.

"Well, I trust you had a pleasant visit your parents?" Neil asked, changing the subject in an attempt to still his excitement.

"Yes, it was wonderful. Mother and Daddy give you their best, Neil," she told him. "Daddy is back to his old self again. The new doctor he has been seeing has him continuing the exercises and physical therapy you began last year to help keep his muscles strong. Daddy says he has more energy now that he had ten years ago!"

Neil was thrilled to hear about William Huddleston's tremendous progress after the stroke he'd suffered. It made him well up inside that Christy was so happy. "I am very glad to hear it, Christy."

"Daddy says he'll need all that energy to make it through these mountains," Christy remarked. "My parents promised to come visit me in Cutter Gap next time."

Neil was overjoyed that Christy was staying in Cutter Gap, presumably for a quite a long while, though he fought hard to keep the depth of his enthusiasm in check. He tried to shake the thoughts away and shivered visibly, though not due to the cold.

Seeing Neil start to shudder, Christy said, "Oh, Neil! You must be freezing. Why don't you come in for a hot cup of tea and warm yourself by the fire?"

"Thank you, Christy. But I've got an appointment with Dan Scott, and I must be going."

"Oh, well, perhaps another time." Disappointed, Christy pulled the coat off her shoulders and handed it back to Neil. "I'd like to discuss some more ideas I have for science lectures. I raided Daddy's library while I was in Asheville, and I'm eager to share my thoughts."

"Why don't you stop by Saturday afternoon and we can talk about it then," Neil suggested, smiling at her enthusiasm. It was indeed contagious, and he could not help but to be excited as well.

"Alright, I'll see you on Saturday." Christy nodded and then headed back to the warmth of the Mission house.

Neil slipped his arms into his coat and buttoned it to shield himself from the cold winter air. He breathed in deeply the faint scent of lavender and roses. He smiled to himself and began to hum a merry tune as he mounted Charlie and headed to Dan Scott's place.

***

**Chapter 30**

Neil MacNeill had been in a foul mood for the past two days. He'd been called away to Low Gap at the last minute to assist with a birthing. The woman was in her mid-twenties and on the verge of motherhood for the very first time after having failed to carry the last three pregnancies to full term.

Jessie O'Connor came from a family that lived in a remote and isolated part of the Cove, one that preferred to keep very much to itself. Although the pregnancy was considered high-risk after the previous miscarriages, the revered granny who assisted with the delivery strictly adhered to the old ways where men were unwelcome at the birth of child, even doctors. As a result, aged woman failed to send word for Doctor MacNeill until she saw there were serious complications, and by then it was too late.

The doctor hurried to Low Gap as quickly as he could, but Big Spoon Creek was still swollen from the recent heavy rains and the ground slick with soft mud. With the necessity of navigating the high waters and dangerous terrain carefully, the journey took longer than usual. Neil had to stop several times and lead Charlie through some of the more perilous areas of the mountain on foot for fear that, with his added weight, the horse would be swallowed up into the muck like quicksand. He could break a leg or worse.

By the time Neil appeared at the secluded cabin, the baby had been stillborn, the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck. To make matters worse, Jessie was hemorrhaging badly. She had already lost too much blood, and Neil was unable to do anything to prevent the inevitable. As he did with Margaret, Neil felt completely and utterly helpless. Not fifteen minutes after the doctor's arrival, young Jessie O'Connor breathed her last breath and died.

Robert O'Connor was beside himself with grief. Not only had he lost his first child who managed to survive into its ninth month, but his beloved wife had been taken away as well. The cruel injustice of it all was too much for him to handle. Like a brittle tree branch put under the slightest pressure, Robert O'Connor snapped. His sadness turned into pure anger, and that anger was targeted directly at Doctor MacNeill. He lashed out viciously at Neil, blaming him for the death of his baby boy and young wife. If the doctor had only arrived sooner, Robert rationalized to himself, he and his woman would be happy new parents to a healthy son.

Back at his cabin, Neil was deeply distraught. Visions from the terrible night in that small and distant cabin haunted and tortured him. The motionless baby wrapped in a soiled sheet next to the bed. The lifeblood draining out of poor Jessie O'Connor. The young mountain man weeping uncontrollably over his dead wife's body. Though he was a doctor and had seen more than his fair share of gore and death, Neil MacNeill found he could not make these awful sights vanish from his mind.

Along with the lingering mental pictures that flickered in his brain ceaselessly, Robert O'Connor's cruel and bitter words echoed in his ears over and over again, until he soon began to believe them. Perhaps he was to blame, Neil thought. He should have done more to get to his patient sooner, even at the risk of injuring his horse or himself.

Many hours later, Neil rose from his chair and went outside to the small cabinet on the front porch. He opened the doors and retrieved the ivory earthenware ewer that was concealed behind them. Disturbing the tight seal, he removed the cork with a slight pop and brought the jug to his lips. With hopes of quieting the voices in his head and stilling the flashing images in his brain, he tilted his head back and lifted the container higher to release the aromatic liquor. He stumbled back into the house, and soon Neil felt his insides burn like fire as the contents poured down his throat and into his belly. But it did nothing to dull the ache. Instead, his inner turmoil grew even more acute.

Familiar feelings of helplessness and self-doubt plagued Neil and refused to relinquish their crippling grasp on his senses while he stewed alone is his cabin and drank. His thoughts once again turned to Margaret. Neil had been unable to help her when she returned to Cutter Gap the second time and learned of her relapse with tuberculosis. When he finally did, it was past the time when he might change the course of the debilitating disease. Just like Jessie O'Connor, Neil had been too late, his medical knowledge rendered useless.

Unbidden, thoughts of Christy floated in Neil's spinning mind. He thought of how much he truly loved her, and then wondered how he would feel if he were to lose her the way Robert O'Connor had just lost the love of his life. Neil knew he would not be able to bear it if something happened to Christy and he was unable to help her. The mere speculation left Neil paralyzed with fear. Witnessing the severity of Robert' grief and remembering his own when he thought Margaret had drowned in the river made Neil MacNeill absolutely certain of one thing. He never wanted to feel that anguish and heartache ever again, not as long as he lived.

In a moment of perceived clarity, Neil determined it was better for him to squelch the feelings he harbored for Christy than to risk her being hurt because of his failings as a physician and human being.

Attempting to drown out his sorrow, pain, and feelings of self loathing, the doctor continued to drink heavily from the emergency jug of moonshine he kept on hand, depleting his reserves until he succumbed to the blissful numbness of the white lightning.

***

**Chapter 31**

It appeared to be a beautiful Saturday afternoon in mid-January when Christy knocked on the door of Doctor MacNeill's cabin. They had an appointment to discuss some of the new ideas Christy came up with for science topics during her visit to Asheville. She was eager to see Neil, not just to talk about school, but because she had missed him so much while she was away. She almost felt as if she needed to make up for lost time somehow.

When he did not answer, Christy knocked again, louder this time. Suddenly, the crashing sound furniture hitting the wooden floor and the unexpected sight of Neil MacNeill, disheveled and intoxicated, when he finally came to the front door turned Christy's world on its end in an unforgettable instant. Her face fell and her expression darkened when she saw Neil's bloodshot eyes and several days' worth of facial hair shadow his strong jaw line. Combined with the overpowering stench of moonshine, the image he presented made Christy nearly sick to her stomach.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit, Miss Hudleston?" he asked bitterly, his voice dripping with sarcasm and contempt.

Stunned by the acrimony in his tone, Christy stood speechless. Through the open door, she glanced past the doctor and into the cabin where she could see furniture upended and an empty jug of moonshine lying on its side on the floor. Confirming immediately that Neil was inebriated, she eyed the doctor once more, looking him over carefully. Her blue orbs widened when she saw the deep gash on his forehead peeking out from beneath his tousled curls. Christy could tell from the dried, clotted blood that the wound was not quite fresh. It didn't just happen, but it had been left unattended and untreated for many hours.

Her original urge had been to simply leave and tell Neil that she would return at another time when he was in a better state. But seeing that he was hurt made Christy's heart soften. She wanted to help him.

"Neil? What's the matter? Has something happened?" she asked gently, her expression indicating concern.

Neil snorted with disdain and turned away from her. Walking back into his cabin, he stumbled in his alcoholic stupor over the empty container of corn liquor. Christy was immediately at his side to steady him, but when he regained solid footing, he angrily pulled his arm away from her.

"Let me help you, Neil," Christy pleaded.

His eyes, glazed over with the fog of intoxication, suddenly pierced into hers with the sharpness of a dagger. "I don't need your help," he spat angrily.

"I'm your friend, Neil," she said boldly, "and I thought you were mine. Why are you treating me like this?"

Neil began to lash out at Christy in full force. "A young woman and her child died needlessly two nights ago. And a man has just lost the woman he loved more than anything."

His head was only inches from hers, and for a moment, Christy could see the hurt buried beneath the rage flash and flicker as the internal battle raged on. But then, it vanished almost as quickly as it appeared when Neil went into another bitter tirade.

"You see, there are some things that even you cannot fix, Miss Huddleston. Or your God," he spewed derisively. Her name fell from his lips with scorn, shooting a cold shiver down Christy's spine.

She fought hard to reign in her emotions and keep in control. "Neil, you've been drinking, and you are saying a lot of things right now that I know you don't mean…"

Neil had been storming around the room in his half-drunkenness when he twisted back toward her and cut her off abruptly. His thick Scots accent seemed more pronounced in his furor. "You think you know everything, don't you? Well, you don't! I can assure you that I mean every word I say."

He paused at the horrified look in Christy's eyes, but it was too late to stop the words that had already formed on his tongue. "You should have married the Reverend Grantland when you had the chance." _Instead of getting mixed up with a Godless, good-for-nothing, poor excuse for a man like me_, he thought to himself.

No longer able to contain herself, Christy clenched her jaw tightly and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill at any moment. She quickly spun around on her heels to leave the cabin when, adding insult to injury, Neil uttered some final, hurtful words.

"I wish you had never come here to Cutter Gap!" He shouted. Hearing his own words reverberating in his ears somehow slapped Neil back into sobriety, and instantly, he regretted saying them.

Christy stopped in her tracks, her head dropping for a moment as a single tear escaped and began to fall down her cheeks, which were now flushed with color. Slowly, she turned around again to face Neil, who stood still as a statue with his last words hanging over them like a thick black cloud. She gazed back at him one final time, her sad eyes moist with tears and her face contorted in pain and confusion. Then she turned and sprinted out of Neil's cabin as fast as her feet would carry her.

Once his legs regained mobility, Neil ran out to the front porch and watched Christy ride away on Prince in a fury. Knowing he had hurt her beyond repair, he stammered back into his cabin and fell into a pitiful heap on the floor behind the closed door.

***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Note: Thanks for holding out through these many chapters! There are many more to be developed, but I promise that the next one will be a real turning point in the story._


	10. Chapter 32

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off.

Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental and unintentional.

**Chapter 32**

Alice Henderson finally returned to the Mission after a long trip to Cataleechie. The children there were always so excited to see her, and they brought her intense joy during her visits. Still, after having been delayed once because of the weather, she was eager to get back to Cutter Gap after such an exhausting journey.

The Mission was unusually quiet when Alice arrived. The flurry of activity from the holidays ended, and Cecile had left to return to her home in Freedom, Kentucky. But with her keen sense of observation, Alice Henderson soon realized that not everything was as she left it at the Mission. In her typical Quaker fashion, Alice kept her suspicions and uncertainties closely guarded for a few days, retreating into one of her periods of silence so she could better study the situation and listen for the voice of God to guide her actions.

Christy's previous elation at returning to Cutter Gap from her visit in Asheville had been completely crushed. Her relationship with David was still strained and unresolved, and now Neil's recent behavior and harsh words left her feeling lost, confused, and above all else, extremely hurt. She had never felt so alone before. Miss Alice had just arrived from Cataleechie but seemed preoccupied, and Fairlight had her hands full caring for Least'un and Lulu, who were sick with whooping cough. Christy was not even sure she could find the inner strength to speak to either woman about what happened with Neil. The wound was deep and the pain too fresh.

Two days passed since Alice returned to the Mission, and she finally decided to approach the young school teacher. Through her period of quiet observation, it became obvious to her that something was seriously bothering Christy. Alice knew she needed to reach out to her.

"Christy, I have been watching you since my return," Miss Alice said to her one evening. "Thee is in agony."

Looking up from the book that was resting on her lap, Christy looked deeply into Alice's eyes, soft with concern under the reflection of the flickering light from the fire. Suddenly, she could not hold back any longer, and she crumbled under the load of her burdens. The floodgates now opened, Christy found it impossible to contain the emotions she had fought to keep buried inside for several days. Miss Alice moved to sit beside her on the settee in the parlor and listened with an open ear and an open heart as Christy told her about Neil's drunken outrage and described the cruelty of his behavior and words.

"Oh, Miss Alice," Christy cried, "he said such terrible things!

The anguish emanated from Christy's blue eyes when she spoke, which were moist with the onslaught of fresh tears. While she poured out her soul to Miss Alice and released the burdens that been consuming her, she slowly began to feel the weight lifting from her chest at last.

"We'd been such good friends," she continued, "or at least I thought we were. Neil even seemed to be a little happier and more at peace since Margaret's death…" Realizing what she said, Christy immediately wished to retract her words. Her hand flew to cover her mouth apologetically. "Oh, Miss Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—"

Christy was silenced by a finger pressing gently against her lips. The calm Quaker woman smiled lovingly and reassuringly, and said, "Hush now, Christy. There is no need to apologize. As I told you once before, Margaret is gone. And thou art another gift."

The warm finger moved to wipe away a tear that began descending down Christy's cheek. The understanding expression on Alice's face told Christy that she had no reason to fear upsetting her by speaking of Margaret. Though Margaret was Alice's daughter and she loved her dearly, the pain evident in the young woman who she loved as a second child was what troubled her at the moment.

"Miss Alice, I don't think I can stay here like this." Christy shook her head, and her gaze dropped from Alice's. She felt ashamed, as if she were letting down the woman who had been her mentor and close friend for over two years. "Not only has my friendship with Neil fallen apart, but David still isn't speaking to me."

Alice was shocked at the revelation of David's behavior. She thought he and Christy had worked through their differences and had renewed their friendship after he finally accepted Christy's decision not to marry him. Alice could tell that, while this disturbed Christy, it was not the primary cause of her immediate distress. She knew that this situation with David was another matter that she would have to confront David about in the near future, but for the present time, Christy's relationship with Neil remained her focus.

"Christy, Neil MacNeill is a stubborn man," Alice began. "He's been hurt badly in the past, and I fear," she added cautiously, "that he is afraid of getting hurt again."

Not comprehending the hidden meaning in Miss Alice's words, Christy's face contorted in confusion. "But I don't understand. Why would he say those awful things to me?"

"Because he loves you, Christy," Alice said matter-of-factly.

The young woman was utterly baffled, unsure at first if she had heard Miss Alice's words correctly or if she had only imagined them. The bewilderment was plastered all over her face. She dropped her glance from the Quaker lady for a long moment, pondering the statement in her mind before lifting her head to meet soft gray eyes that twinkled perceptively and brows that were raised in a knowing expression.

"I don't…" Christy's voice faded and she shook her head, uncertain.

Then Christy's mind was instantly flooded by memories of Doctor MacNeill. It was as if she were standing at a distance watching herself and Neil from outside her own body as these scenes began to play out in her head. She instantly remembered all of the subtle things Neil had said to her over the years and the small, enigmatic expressions that would come across his face that she had not been able to decipher. The mysteries immediately began to unravel themselves, and the pieces of the puzzle that was Neil MacNeill suddenly shifted into place right before her eyes.

She recalled the time Neil asked if she would miss him while he was away in Low Gap. The look on his face during the Scarlett Fever epidemic when he lamented on her caring for Dan Scott because it wasn't him. The rivalry with David. The way he gazed at her when he released the fish back into the rippling waters of the river. "The dance is more important than the frying pan," he told her. _Was that what this was? A Dance? _Christy wondered.

The memories and visions continued to assault her, and Christy could feel her head spinning under their power. She remembered his expression when he told her that he'd finally forgotten Margaret, and then he placed the wreath of goldenrod on her head like a crown. She had dreamt of Neil's strong arms pulling her up behind him on Charlie, and she could feel her cares and worries vanish on the wind as the two of them rode away together. That sweet dream ended much too soon. Then Christy saw the look in Neil's eyes when he rode to the schoolhouse that day when David proposed…

Alice Henderson took Christy's face between her hands, gazing deeply into her watery blue orbs until she saw the sudden realization wash over her countenance like a river. Christy sat and stared wide-eyed. She felt a fool for having not seen it sooner.

"You needn't struggle so, child." Miss Alice's presence was gentle and comforting. "I have been observing you and Neil very closely for quite some time," she confessed.

"We've never behaved improperly. We're just friends, Miss Alice. Nothing more," Christy said defensively. She recalled the time when Alice chastised her for having a close relationship with Neil, for sharing secrets and making him forget everyone else when she was around, especially Margaret.

Alice smiled to assure her. "No, thee has never behaved improperly. I see the love that you both have for the children and for the people of this Cove. I see the way you two work together to help others. And I have seen the joy in each of you since you've grown closer," she said. Miss Alice stared into Christy's eyes as if she were peering into her very soul. "Do my eyes deceive me as to the depth of your feeling?"

Christy instantly blushed, the truth in the statement clearly written on her face. It is true that Neil MacNeill had become an increasingly important part of her life since she first came to Cutter Gap two years ago. She relied on him for help with the children's education, and she counted on him for sound advice, even when she did not agree with it. Neil always brought her back to earth when she got carried away in her planning for improvements to make in Cutter Gap. He made Christy see the harsh realities, but he never crushed her spirit or ambitions because he understood the good intention that was always behind them.

Neil had become her mentor, her confidante, her best friend. He had the power to make her blood boil one minute and her heart leap in her chest with the joy the next. Christy wondered before if she really did love Neil MacNeill when she was faced with the difficult decision of accepting or declining David's proposal of marriage, but she never truly expected that he might actually love her – that he might love her like___that_ – even after Margaret's death. But he and Christy had become so close these past months. She felt he had let his guard down when he confided in her about his loneliness after he gave her Margaret's red scarf. He eagerly helped her with science demonstrations and became a more regular presence in her classroom. They went on long walks together, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. How could she not have realized it sooner? Christy asked herself. Yes, she did love him, more than she ever imagined possible. She wondered how she could have been so blind.

Christy felt her heart begin to race at the unexpected realization. At the same time, her mind was filled with so many questions, so many uncertainties.

"Has thee considered that Neil thought he had to hurt you? That he had to push you away first, before he let himself get hurt?" Alice proposed the possibility, as if reading Christy's thoughts.

"But I wouldn't do anything to hurt Neil. He's my friend. Or at least, he was," Christy corrected herself, her voice laden with sadness.

"And he is still," Alice reassured her. "Of course, thee would never do anything to hurt Neil. Except, perhaps, reject him."

The bitter words Neil had hurled at Christy in his angry, drunken rage suddenly took on new meaning. _"A young woman and her child died needlessly last night, and a man has just lost the woman he loved more than anything."_ She remembered that look in his eyes. It was a familiar one, but one that she could never put her finger on until that moment.

She also recalled what Neil said when she saw him after returning from Asheville. He told her he had been afraid she would not return. She realized that Neil was afraid of losing her, as Miss Alice suggested. Christy marveled once again at how Neil MacNeill always seemed to know the secrets that were in her heart even before she did.

"Oh, Miss Alice, do you really think…" Christy swallowed hard and felt her heart flutter in her rib cage. She was almost afraid to think the thought lest it be untrue. "…that Neil loves me?"

The corners of her mouth turned up in a peaceful expression. "I am most certain of it, Christy." Her smile faded, however, as she continued to speak from her heart. "But Neil is in a great deal of pain, his wounds mostly self-inflicted, I am afraid. He is struggling with his own doubts and insecurities, and he feels that he has no one to turn to. Not even God."

"I want to help him more than anything," Christy admitted. "Because I love him, too."

"I know you do, child." Miss Alice reached a tender hand to touch Christy's face. "I know you do."

Christy felt her previous inner struggle dissipate in Alice Henderson's serene presence. She knew that to deny her feelings for Neil was to deny the love that had been put in her heart by God. She no longer had to question her intuition when it came to Neil MacNeill. Now, what she wanted more than anything was to help Neil overcome his own pain and conquer his feelings of self-doubt. But how? Christy wondered.

She contemplated what she could do to make Neil realize that he was a good person and a good doctor, that he was worthy of her love as well as God's. Then, just like Miss Alice had often described, Christy felt the Light come to her. All at once, the darkness vanished from her expression, and for the first time since she returned from Asheville, Alice saw the life and vitality return to Christy's bright blue eyes.

"It's like that time with Opal," Christy began with excitement, "when she overheard me blaming her for her baby's death, and she fell into a deep state of depression. You said, 'love her until the hurt goes away'."

Miss Alice smiled in understanding, and the two women embraced.

_Love him until the hurt goes way_, Christy mused. As with Opal, it would not be an easy task, she realized. It would take both time and patience. Christy could feel her strength and resolve gradually building as she repeated those words in her mind, over and over again. And suddenly, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapters 33 and 34

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off.

Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental and unintentional.

**Chapter 33**

Neil MacNeill awoke with a start. He could feel his heart palpitating fiercely in his chest cavity, his body and sheets moist with sweat. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his breathing began to return to normal as he surveyed his surroundings and saw that he was in his own bed and in his cabin. He was alone. For once in his life, he felt blessedly relieved by that fact.

For the fifth night in a row, Neil had been stunned into an abrupt state of awakening by a powerful and intense nightmare. It was the same horrendous vision he had been having since he witnessed young Jessie O'Connor bleed to death after giving birth to a stillborn son. At first he would see memories of himself as an onlooker in the O'Connor cabin with Robert crumpled over his wife's lifeless body, weeping uncontrollably. But then the dreams always seemed to take on an even darker and more twisted form, where it became Neil hovering over Margaret's dead body and eventually, over Christy's.

Though it was still several hours before daylight, Neil swung his feet over the edge of his bed and placed them on the cold wood planks below. He rose and went to the wash basin, splashing his face with icy water. He could feel the sting of sleep deprivation when the water hit his tired eyes, but he knew he could not go back to sleep. The nightmare was too vivid, too awful. He would rather face the new day knowing how little rest he had gotten than risk being swallowed up by the darkness and into another one of those horrifying nightmares. He would just have to find a way to get through another day, Neil thought, as he signed deeply and began to dress.

***

Dan Scott could not help but notice that Doctor MacNeill seemed particularly distracted and moody during their training session at his cabin. Typically a patient and highly focused mentor, today the Scotsman was incredibly curt, irritable, and inattentive. Dan observed that the doctor repeated himself several times not realizing he had done so, his mind obviously not on their work but elsewhere. Dan wondered what might be wrong, although he had his suspicions. As a litmus test, he changed the subject to a certain young school teacher who he guessed might be the object of Doctor MacNeill's thoughts.

"You just missed Christy when you came by," Dan remarked cautiously. He eyed the doctor speculatively for even the slightest sign that might verify his hypothesis and reveal the source of Neil's agitation.

Neil kept his head down, his gaze fixed upon his medical journal. "Oh?" he simply replied. Outwardly, he appeared nonplussed, but Dan thought he saw a hint of a twinge cross the doctor's stoic face.

"Mmmhmm," Dan began, taking Neil's reaction as a signal to continue. "Christy stopped by and brought a pile of things for the cabin. Linens, dishes, other household items that the Mission didn't need or have use for. House plunder, she says folks in the Cove call." Dan chuckled lightly and then kept talking even as Neil failed to look up or show real interest, attempting to conceal his thoughts by focusing on a particular article.

"Even brought some paper tablets for me to keep notes from our training. I'd run out weeks ago and had to rely on memory ever since."

"I wondered why you'd been asking the same questions multiple times," Neil simply replied, head still down.

"She sure has a knack for knowin' what people need even without them askin'." Dan Scott paused again and tried hard to gauge Neil's reaction. "Christy asked about you. Wondered how you were doin'."

"Did she?" Neil finally looked up and made eye contact with Dan. He seemed even more irritated all of the sudden. "And did she happen to mention why she was inquiring about me?"

Neil had his fill of all this talk of Christy Huddleston. He wondered if the reason for Dan Scott's sudden change of topic had anything to do with his drunken tirade the previous week. Neil wondered if Christy had said anything to Dan about it.

"No," Dan shook his head and furrowed his brow in question. "Does there need to be a special reason to ask how a friend's doin'?"

Now it was Neil's turn to examine Dan Scott. The perceptive doctor studied dark eyes filled with honest concern and came to the conclusion, based on his reply and expression, that Dan did not know about what happened between him and Christy. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. The last thing he needed was Dan Scott making him feel even guiltier than he already felt.

Neil did not answer his question. He wanted to get back to the business of medicine where everything seemed to follow scientific reasoning and logic and not think about his personal problems. His life was far too complicated, and even if he questioned his skills as a physician, that world was something he could understand and make sense of whereas Christy Huddleston remained an enigma to him.

"If you're finished singing the praises of Miss Huddleston, I'd like to get on with our training," Neil said with exasperation.

But the rest of the afternoon, Neil MacNeill found he could still not fully focus on the task at hand. Even after their lesson ended and he was back in the sanctuary of his cabin, hearing the peaceful rush of the river in the background, he could not stop thinking about what Dan had said. _"She sure has a knack of knowin' what people need even without them askin'."_ Neil smiled in spite of himself at the thought, knowing just how much truth was contained in the statement.

After another fruitless attempt to fight sleep in hopes of preventing the frightening dreams that had recurred every night for the past week, Neil's tired body and weary mind eventually succumbed to the power of the darkness. Once again, he slept fitfully and was plagued by the memories of that dreadful night in Raven Gap. This night, amidst the nightmarish visions, he dreamt of Christy, only it was unlike the previous ones.

Neil did not remember the details of the dream, but he awoke with a temporary lightness and optimism in his spirit, feeling better than he had since the terrible event. He racked his brain trying to remember but could not recall what Christy had said to him in the vision. All he knew was she had been there, not lying on her deathbed as she was in the earlier nightmares, but instead, she was smiling at him with an expression of serenity and bliss. She handed him a piece of paper. When Neil read the words on the paper, words that he wished with all his might that he could recall, all his fears and worries seemed to vanish. Suddenly everything seemed right.

The rest of the night, Neil slept soundly and peacefully for the first time a week.

***

**Chapter 34**

The sweet, clear sound of singing began to grow louder as Neil approached the cabin through the dense woods. The lovely brightness of Aunt Hattie's voice intermingled with the warbling of birds sitting high atop cabin in the now bare trees. Before Neil had a chance to call out to notify his aunt of his presence, the sound of a snapping branch beneath heavy boots told her that she was no longer alone.

"Who is it?" Aunt Hattie asked pleasantly, pausing her ballad.

"It's me, Aunt Hattie," Neil said. "I came to check on you and bring you some extra beans and cornbread I received as payment for services rendered." He stepped onto the front porch and guided the items into his blind aunt's outstretched hands.

"Thank ye, Neil. It's always so good of ye to stop in on me." She smiled warmly at her nephew and accepted the string of dried beans and parcel of cornbread. "These will do nicely for supper. Why don't ye come set a spell while I prepare the noonday meal?"

Neil shuffled his feet a bit, slightly uncomfortable. He loved his Aunt Hattie dearly, but he wasn't sure he was in the mood for a visit. The blind woman, acute in her other senses, felt Neil's hesitation and urged him to stay.

"Oh, it won't take long," she assured him. "'Sides, I always enjoy yer visits, and it's been a while."

Neil felt a little guilty. Aunt Hattie was right. Between increased sickness from the cold weather and his endless rounds of patient visits, his training sessions with Dan Scott, and his recent foul mood, it had indeed been a while since he saw his aunt. "I'm sorry I have not come by in many weeks," he confessed. "I have been quite preoccupied as of late."

Aunt Hattie pulled out a chair and Neil took the signal and sat down. She began to prepare lunch, working deftly in the kitchen so that an onlooker would never know that she could not see. Everything was in its place, and Aunt Hattie reached for various cooking implements and ingredients that she needed based on muscle memory. While she stood by the stove, she caught the sweet and spicy aroma of Neil's pipe the second the match hit the tobacco.

"I always loved the smell of pipe," Aunt Hattie mused. "Reminds me of yer uncle before he died."

Neil puffed on the end of his silver-tipped pipe heartily, the smoke swirling around his ruddy curls while he sat at the table in Hattie's outdoor kitchen. "I find it helps me to think at times," he told her.

With her keen intuition, Aunt Hattie quickly sensed that something was wrong with Neil. He was not his usual self.

"Ye seem troubled, Neil," she remarked, stirring the thick rabbit stew (game provided courtesy of Daniel Scott) that bubbled on her stovetop. Leaving lunch to simmer for a while, Hattie walked towards the old stone hearth that had stood for over a hundred years and stoked the fire until she could feel the warmth on her cheeks.

Extinguishing the orange glowing embers in his pipe, Neil sighed audibly with a hint of a smile. "Even though you're sightless, Auntie, I see I cannot pull the wool over your eyes."

The fine-boned woman moved to the table and sat down beside Neil. She listened, quietly absorbing everything, as he told her about what had happened with the O'Connors in Raven Gap and how he behaved towards Christy when she came to see him afterwards.

"I felt the strong need to push her away, so she would not get hurt in the long run. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." He fidgeted nervously, alternating between stroking the yellowed ivory of his pipe and scratching the back of his neck where the hairs tickled at the nape. "But I'm afraid I have hurt Christy to the point where our friendship is beyond repair," Neil revealed sadly.

"Ye've taken on too many burdens, Neil," Aunt Hattie replied. "Yer a good doctor, and ye did all ye could. The people of the Cove love and respect ye for yer healin' skills. Ye need to remember that now and again, and not take everything so much to heart." She reached out her hand and laid it gently on Neil's cheek. She smiled at him reassuringly. "But then, ye were always so sensitive, Neil MacNeill, even as a boy. Ye were too hard on yerself when somethin' didn't go just right. But ye can't let it eat ye alive."

Neil nodded in understanding. "I suppose it's that I have always expected perfection in myself, and I get angry when I cannot achieve it."

Through senses of smell and sound, Hattie could tell that the stew was ready. The aroma wafted over where she and Neil sat, and the lazily, less frequent popping of bubbles signaled that the liquid was sufficiently thickened. She rose from the table and went to the stove to dish servings for Neil and herself. She then sat down back down at the table in front of the steaming plates and reached out her hands to him. "I know yer not a believin' man, Neil, but would ye please pray with me?"

Neil accepted the hands outstretched to him and said, "Of course, Auntie."

Hattie smiled and then closed her eyes to pray. "Lord, thank ye for the food on this table and company of my kin. I humbly ask that ye watch over my nephew Neil, and help him during these troubled times. Please help him release the heavy burdens he carries. Amen."

They ate for a while in silence while Hattie pondered the situation between Neil and Christy. When they were finished eating, she cleared the table and put the dirty dishes in a pan of water to soak.

Rising from his seat, Neil buttoned up his heavy coat in preparation to leave. "I'd better be going now. Thank you for the tasty stew, Aunt Hattie. And the talk," he added.

Hattie pulled Neil into an embrace, patting him lovingly on the back. "It's my pleasure, Neil. I hope next time ye won't wait so long to come visit yer old auntie."

"I won't. I promise." Neil smiled, his mood obviously improved thanks to his time spent with his favorite aunt and only living relative in the Cove.

Before he turned to leave, Hattie pulled him back around to face her once more. Her bright blue eyes suddenly seemed to peer into Neil's with a tremendous power and insight, despite that fact that she had lost her eyesight to trachoma years ago. "I hope ye manage to set things right with the school teacher, Neil. I may be a blind ole woman, but it's as plain as day that you and Miz Christy share a special relationship."

He dropped his gaze from hers even though it was unnecessary. She squeezed his hand affectionately and continued, "What you two share is a gift from the Lord. Ye can't turn yer back on it. Not because yer afraid of gettin' hurt, Neil."

Neil nodded in acquiescence. His Aunt Hattie was a smart woman, he realized, and extremely perceptive. "Thank you, Auntie. I'll take it into consideration."

With one final hug goodbye, Neil stepped off her front porch and trudged through the thick wooded area back to his cabin. His conversation with Aunt Hattie had given him a lot to chew on while he walked home with nothing but his own thoughts to accompany him.

Neil felt awful about his abominable behavior towards Christy. She was his friend…his best friend. She meant more to him than he wanted to admit, and he had deliberately pushed her away and hurt her. And why? He wondered. He had told himself it was because he realized that he sometimes felt helpless as a physician and a healer. Neil had convinced himself that he was doing the right thing because he feared he would only hurt her in the end. The reasons he felt so strongly about not long ago suddenly seemed both absurd and foolish. Even worse, he knew the rationale to be untrue.

As the bitter wind throbbed against his ears during the long walk home, Neil realized that his actions were not done to protect Christy from harm, but to protect himself. He was the one with the potential for being hurt, of being rejected, and he was afraid of feeling vulnerable in light of his feelings for Christy. Neil had tried to squelch the love he felt for her in his heart, but he found that he was unable to. But his feelings and lack of control over them were not Christy's fault, Neil knew.

The sound of water rushing over rocks soon drowned out everything else as Neil approached his cabin. He paused and walked towards the river, letting the peaceful rhythms of nature ease his turmoil and quiet his mind. Neil stood staring for several long minutes into the murky depths and watched the white water lapping against large stones, bringing fish to skim up to the surface only to disappear again in a flash.

Dan Scott's words from the day before once again entered his mind when he remembered how Christy had found Margaret that day by the river. Somehow, it seemed like ages ago. But Christy did seem to have an innate sense for knowing when people needed her, Neil admitted. Not only was she there when Margaret needed someone, but Christy had been there when he needed her, too. That humid, restless spring night by the river not long after Margaret's disappearance, Neil came upon Christy after she had wandered all the way from the Mission. Somehow, she must have known that he needed her, even before he knew himself.

Still entranced by the river, Neil exhaled slowly and deliberately, his warm breath casting steamy clouds against the winter chill. Yes, he realized, he needed Christy. And he needed to set things right with her again. Only he was not sure how he would do it. Fortunately for Neil MacNeill, Christy was of a similar mindset.

Across the Cove, the young schoolteacher stood out on the balcony outside her room, eyes focused on the serene vista of the Great Smokey Mountains in the misty distance. These mountains, with their jagged peaks that had stood for thousands of years, always comforted and soothed Christy. They were a constant and steady presence even as the lives of those who lived among them were forever changing and in flux.

Christy breathed in the fresh mountain air deeply. As the coldness stung her nostrils and burned her lungs, she found it made her feel strangely more alive. Drawing strength from the sunset-lit ranges that seemed to stretch out to the vault of the sky, Christy Huddleston began to formulate a plan.

***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Thanks to everyone for your wonderful feedback! Sorry for the delay in getting these chapters up. Life has been busy. I hope to write more this week._


	12. Chapters 35 and 36

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off.

Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental and unintentional.

**Chapter 35**

During the ride to Doctor MacNeill's cabin, Christy felt an odd mixture of apprehension and anticipation coursing through her veins. It brought a strange sense of warmth to her body even as the wind whipped past her face and sent loose strands of her hair flying. She had not seen Neil since that night he lashed out at her over two weeks ago. Christy had thought and prayed about the situation daily, even after the breakthrough she had during the conversation with Miss Alice when she realized that she loved him. She had a general plan for loving Neil until the hurt went away, but she was still anxious about it, not exactly certain how she might actually react and what she would say when she saw him face to face for the first time.

Christy slowed Prince to a halt and tied the reins to a low tree branch at the bottom of the cabin steps. The horse whinnied when he saw Charlie also tethered nearby, signaling that Doctor MacNeill was home. Christy took a moment to smooth back her hair, sucked in a deep breath, and headed up the stairs to the front door. Gloved hand reaching out from beneath her clock, she knocked loudly and waited, trying to quiet her conflicting emotions.

Seconds later, Neil opened the door. His expression was one of pure surprise. Christy was the last person he expected to come to his cabin after the way he had treated her. But there she stood only a few feet away, and although he was infinitely glad to see her, Neil was caught off guard, unsure what he should say to her. He found his words caught in his throat as his mind raced with confusion.

The sight of Neil unexpectedly took her breath away, casting away any notion of what she thought she might say to him. A puzzled look was plastered on his face, and he looked as though his lips were starting to form some words but they stopped midway, making his mouth appear fuller than usual. His hair looked especially coppery today with the way the afternoon sun glinted off the tips of his unruly curls. He wore a pair of dark brown pants held up by tan suspenders with a light green line passing through the middle, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. Christy could tell from the open laboratory door behind him that he had been working on his research. She took another moment to muster her courage and finally spoke.

"Good afternoon, Doctor MacNeill," she greeted him warmly, smiling. Internally, she fought hard against the still fresh memories of his verbal assault in order to keep a pleasant expression and demeanor. _Love him until the hurt goes away_, she reminded herself, repeating the mantra over and over again.

"Christy," Neil finally managed to get out with a slight croak. "You're the last person I expected to see here."

"I came to see if you could replenish some of our supplies at the Mission's dispensary," she explained.

A bit disappointed that she only came by out of medical necessity rather than for a social visit, Neil tried his best to conceal his feelings and opened the door to let Christy into the cabin. At least she had come, he thought to himself, instead of sending Fairlight or Ruby Mae on the errand. Christy handed him a piece of paper with the list of requested items, and Neil went into his laboratory to gather the necessary supplies with Christy following behind him.

"How is the health of the Cove these days, Doctor?" she asked, attempting to fill the uncomfortable gap of silence.

"Oh, as well as can be expected this time of year," he remarked casually. "The influenza season seems to be over, so it's just the usual ailments. Nothing too serious."

"We've missed you at the Mission, Neil," Christy said with sincerity after another brief pause. Neil looked up at the comment and thought he saw something different flicker across Christy's eyes, something he could not fathom, but then it quickly faded again as she averted her gaze shyly.

"As you can see, we've run dangerously low on camphor and willow bark tea." She almost bit her tongue after the words came out. Christy wanted to say so much more, not just that Neil's absence from the Mission meant that the dispensary was short on supplies. She wanted to tell him that she missed him, honestly and truly. And that she cared for him deeply. But she found her words were failing her at the moment as a sudden but familiar nervousness gripped her.

Why did Doctor MacNeill always make her feel this way, she wondered in irritation. Confident one minute, and then timid and insecure as a schoolgirl the next. Christy quickly reminded herself it was because she loved him. She wondered if those butterflies she felt in her stomach when she was close to Neil would ever disappear. She realized that she would just have to get used to the idea that she loved him. Having only recently come to such a realization, the feelings were all still so new to her.

Scooping the powered camphor into a burlap sack, Neil responded a bit warily, "I did not think you wished to see me under the circumstances."

The conversation was not quite going how Christy planned. Of course, she was not really certain what she really expected. The air between them still felt quite nervous and stilted, and Neil was definitely treating her with extreme caution. Christy then decided that the best approach for the time being was to simply pretend that nothing ever happened. She had something else up her sleeve, but that would have to wait. For now, she simply wanted to break the ice and ease the tension between them. She wanted him to know that she was reaching out to him.

"Now that school is back in session," she began, seemingly unaffected by Neil's previous comment, "I wondered when I could put you on the schedule for a science presentation."

Neil finished filling her sack with the essential items. He looked up and gazed into Christy's eyes before responding. He was surprised to see that there was no hurt or anger in them, only the same intense blue that made him want to drown in their depths and left him feeling weak in the knees. She looked lovely standing there. He wondered for a moment if perhaps he had only imagined that night when he was drunk and told Christy that he wished she'd never come to Cutter Gap. Neil promptly shook free that notion.

"Is next Tuesday soon enough?" he asked.

Christy smiled brightly and nodded, and her whole face came alight. "That would be wonderful. I'm looking forward to it, Neil."

Neil's lips turned up in spite of himself. Her enthusiasm was truly contagious, and he began to feel the dark shroud lifting from his body at her simple joy. He handed her the burlap sack and walked her out the front door of the cabin. He followed her down the stairs and helped her mount the big mustang. Before she rode off, Christy turned back and called out to Neil.

"We'll see you at the singing at the Mission after church Sunday, won't we?"

Neil nodded. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't miss it."

Christy flashed him a broad grin and then clicked her tongue and kicked her heals to urge Prince forward into a full gallop. She left Neil smiling heartily and scratching his head at the same time, quite delighted by the encounter yet thoroughly bewildered.

***

**Chapter 36**

Christy sat by the fire in the parlor of the Mission reading up on the next day's lessons for school when she felt a long shadow fall across her book, causing her to look up. It was David. He had been especially quiet these past few weeks, though his bitterness toward her seemed to have faded into something else…something Christy could not yet comprehend. She was relieved that he was no longer shooting daggers at her with his expressions, but now he seemed very serious and contemplative, and even a little melancholy. While she was glad that the fight and anger seemed to have gone from his eyes, she was also concerned by what took its place. It was as if he was giving up somehow.

Breaking the silence, David finally spoke, moving to sit beside her on the settee. "Christy, I was hoping we could talk."

She smiled faintly at him, his simple gesture and calm demeanor obvious signs that he was ready to make peace. The olive branch was being extended.

"Certainly, David," she replied, pulling herself more upright. "I'd like that."

David dropped his gaze from hers for a moment and clasped his hands together, taking a deep breath while he gathered the words he wanted to say. Then bright blue eyes filled with earnestness met hers. "Christy, I wanted to tell you that you were right about me. Right about everything. I was jealous and angry at the close friendship you share with Doctor MacNeill."

Christy listened silently to David with an open heart as he started to unburden his soul and confess his wrongdoings. The words began to come easier for him seeing that Christy understood. Her eyes gently pleading and encouraging, she urged him to continue.

"Before the holidays, I learned that Sissel was engaged to an old friend of mine who lives in Boston," David told her. "I started to regret having not pursued a relationship with her. I blamed you for that. I blamed you for leading me to think that we would be together someday. I know now that I was wrong, and I am deeply sorry for that."

Placing her hand on his reassuringly, Christy shook her head slightly. "David, you don't need to apologize. I understand how difficult that must have been for you. I know you cared for Sissel a great deal."

"Not long after I heard about Sissel's engagement, I received a letter from Ida that she and Clarence are expecting their first child in the spring." David paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and reign in the remnants of those lingering pangs he felt when he heard the news. "Christy, I began to feel as if I would never find anyone who would want to marry me…never have a family of my own. I'm almost twenty-nine years old, and I thought I would end up preaching to love thy neighbor without ever knowing what it felt like to have someone love me like that. I felt trapped here," David admitted, "and I resented you for moving forward with your life and being happy when I wasn't."

"David, I'm so sorry," Christy said sympathetically. It hurt her so much to know that David was in such pain, that he was struggling so. "You should have told me about this. Maybe I could have helped and spent more time with you. I never meant for my friendship with Neil to hurt our relationship."

"It isn't your fault, Christy. Or Neil's," he confessed. "I realize now that I allowed my judgment to become clouded. Everything I saw was tainted by feelings of self-pity and loneliness. You've never been anything but a kind and true friend to me, Christy Huddleston, and I treated you very poorly. Please forgive me."

David peered into Christy's eyes beseechingly, his countenance reflecting heartfelt honesty and humility. She could see facets of the old David she knew and loved as a good friend and brother begin to return to his face. She felt as if a shadow was lifted from her heart, though the hints of defeat that remained in his expression still troubled her.

"Of course I forgive you, David," she told him. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that we can be friends again, like we were before." David's reaction puzzled her. "Why do you still look so sad?" she wondered.

Unable to meet her gaze, David rose from the couch and paced the room for a minute before stopping and turning back to face her. "Miss Alice reminded me that I didn't come to Cutter Gap to find a wife," he explained while Christy listened intently. "I came to serve God and this mission. And while I agree with her, I also began to come to terms with the fact that I could not serve in a place where there was no possible chance of finding a woman who I could marry."

"David? Does this mean you're leaving the Cove?" she asked, stunned by the implication in his words. Her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I had a long talk with Miss Alice a few weeks ago, and she helped me recognize how wrong I was to behave the way I did towards you. Since then, I've been doing a lot of thinking and self-examination. And praying. I even went to God's Fist, hoping to separate myself from all the distractions around me so that in the silence, I that might learn what God's plan was for my life. With the Lord's help, I finally saw what I was meant to see."

A pregnant paused passed between them as the unanswered question hung heavy in the air all around. The room was so quiet except the rhythmic flickering and popping of embers in the fire. Christy waited for David to continue, not realizing that she was holding her breath. She was dreading what he might say, though her heart already told her what the response would be.

"Yes," he stated plainly. "I am leaving." David started at her with tremendous intensely, hoping to draw strength from the young school teacher, a woman he had grown to love and admire more than anyone else. "I plan to continue to serve out the remainder of my assignment in Cutter Gap, but I have already written to Doctor Ferrand telling him that I do not plan to renew my term here. He will find someone to take my place, and at the end of the summer, I will be transferred to another congregation."

"Where will you go?" Christy asked, deeply distraught by the news.

He shook his head. "I don't know yet. I plan to contact the seminary in Boston to see if they might know of another assignment in a less rural area. I will also contact my parish from back home to ask if they could use me."

Christy felt her spirits sink into the pit of her stomach at the news. She remembered all that David had done for her over the years. He was the first person she met when she arrived at the Mission house that dark and rainy night following the arduous trek with Ben Pentland from the El Pano train depot. It seemed so long ago, and they had been through so much together. The tears began to sting at the back of her eyes when she thought that David would be gone in only a few months.

Though they had their share of relationship difficulties, Christy never imagined her life at the Mission without David. She knew he never felt the same way about Cutter Gap that she did. He did not share her connectedness with the natural environment, and that always kept him at arms-length from the people of the Cove. He was always the Reverend Grantland to them – their preacher – but rarely their friend. Christy only hoped that David would be happier in the end, wherever he went.

"I know it hasn't always been easy," Christy said, rising from her seat to stand beside him, "but you have made a true difference in these people's lives. You will be sorely missed, David. _I_ will miss you tremendously, but I know you will succeed wherever your path takes you," she said. "And I know that someday you will make the right woman a very fine husband. It just couldn't be me," Christy added sadly. She reached up to touch her hand to his cheek, feeling the magnificent softness of his skin and the long, lean planes of his jaw line beneath her fingers. It reminded her of the first time she laid her hand upon his face in the moonlight and marveled at smoothness of his skin and the color of his hair. Yes, she would miss him deeply, Christy thought, no longer able to fight back the tears that began to spill freely down her face.

"I know. And I will always love you, Christy Huddleston," he confessed. He moved her hand from his cheek to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "I hope one day you have someone special to share your life with. He will be a very lucky man indeed." David gazed at Christy knowingly, his shining orbs silently communicating all the things he could not bring himself say but wanted her to recognize. She smiled at him in return, grateful that he understood what was in her heart.

Christy and David embraced and held each other tightly, the feeling of true and lifelong friendship enveloping them in its love. The past was gone. They had the future to look forward to.

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapters 37 and 38

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off.

Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental and unintentional.

**Chapter 37**

It was a balmy Sunday afternoon, and it finally felt as if winter was giving up its hold in the mountains and leading the way to the warmer days of spring. Because of the milder weather, it was decided that the singing would be held outdoors where everyone would have more room to picnic and dance. Church services having just concluded, the women were busy laying out a grand assortment of fresh baked pies, bread, and fried chicken while the men moved many of the benches to the grounds just outside the church-schoolhouse.

Christy helped Fairlight spread out one of her beautiful hand-sewn quilts over the soft grass so they could sit for lunch. There was a flurry of activity all around, people rushing in and out of the church with handfuls of food and children running around playing games among the patchwork of blankets covering the ground. Many of the women had gathered and began to sing hymns, and Christy could hear Aunt Hattie's distinct voice ringing clearly from the throng. It was truly a gift from God, she thought.

As the singing continued, Christy sat with a plate of food on her lap, barely touching it while she searched the horizon for any sign of an approaching horse and rider. She heard Jeb and the rest of the musicians begin to tune up their instruments, and she felt her heart sink that Neil had not yet arrived.

"Miz Christy, ye best eat yer lunch an' stop frettin'," Fairlight said, noticing her obvious distraction. "He'll be here soon enough."

Turning to her friend sitting next to her on the quilt, Christy sighed audibly. "Oh, Fairlight, what if he can't make it? Or what if he forgot?"

"I know Neil MacNeill 'bout as good as anyone," Fairlight began. "And I know nothin' would keep him away from a singin', not to mention my blueberry pie. He'll be here. You mark my words." she said reassuringly.

As if on cue, Christy looked up when she heard the sound of hoof beats growing louder and heading in the direction of the Mission property. It was Doctor MacNeill. Christy breathed a sigh of relief even as her pulse began to race with anticipation.

Seeing the change in Christy's expression from anxiety to joy, Fairlight remarked, "See, there he is." She leaned in closer to her friend and spoke softly, as if sharing a secret. "I'll go signal to Jeb to start the music."

Fairlight rose from her spot on the blanket and ran over to where her husband was sitting with the other musicians. The music then started, and Jeb called out to everyone to get up and join in for a reel. Folks rose from their spots and gathered in closer to the musicians. They formed a pair of parallel lines, ladies on one side and men on the other, facing each other. Christy's eyes were fixed on Neil dismounting Charlie when Fairlight pulled her over to the ladies' side.

The sight of Neil nearly took her breath away and made her mouth go dry. His hair was neatly combed, and beneath his coat, he wore a colorful and familiar plaid vest over a clean off-white shirt. Christy suddenly remembered where she had seen that vest before. It was the one he wore that day when she served him burnt chicken and blackberry cobbler, and they shared a dance by the river. Only the dance had not ended the way she would have liked. Her plan to seduce the doctor into accepting Dan Scott as a student and partner in his medical practice had initially backfired. She only hoped this little scheme would work out better than the previous one had.

Neil had just tied Charlie to a post when he too was grabbed by Jeb to join the dancers so there would be an even number of men and women. Haphazardly tossing his coat over the saddle, he was hurried over to the formation and positioned at one end opposite Christy. The music having already started, Jeb began to sing to initiate the dancing before Neil and Christy even had a chance to greet each other. The pair began to circle around each other in figure eights to the lively tune.

Neil moved deftly and gracefully across the ground, his feet accustomed to the traditional Scottish country dance. He, too, was impressed with how well Christy was dancing. Skirts swirling around her ankles and hair bun bouncing on top of her head, she looked positively radiant, Neil thought. He smiled happily, thoroughly enjoying the exertion of the vigorous movements. The music and Christy's joyous expression swept away any trace of Neil's fears and doubts, even the memories of that night he had hurt Christy so badly.

Christy found that she could not take her eyes off of Neil. His curls, once painstakingly combed back, quickly sprung loose and bounced in front of his face in long coppery spirals. He looked boyishly handsome, Christy thought, and the gleam on his smiling face indicated that he was truly enjoying himself.

The music seemed to end much too soon, and the line of men and women separated into their final bows and curtsies. Neil and Christy were breathless, applauding heartily at the musicians, but they scarcely had time to rest as Jeb immediately called out another dance. This time, however, it was a slower couples' dance.

Bessie Coburn crossed the dance area in front of Christy and scooped up John Spencer to be her partner. His daughter having recently turned eighteen and John now a full partner in the honey business with Jeb and Tom MacHone, Kyle Coburn finally gave his permission for the two to be married. The wedding was supposed to take place the first Saturday in May.

Her chest heaving, Christy looked around a little awkwardly and shyly at first, but then approached Neil, her back ramrod straight as she built up her courage. "Hello, Neil. May I have the pleasure of this dance?" she asked with a broad smile.

Neil flashed an easy grin in return. "Good afternoon, Miss Huddleston. I always thought it was up to the man to ask a woman for a dance," he teased.

"Since when have you known me to be conventional, Doctor?" Christy responded, her eyes sparkling. "Besides, you once told me you admired my independent spirit."

"Very true indeed," he agreed and then bent to bow with flair. "I would be honored to dance with you, Miss Huddleston."

Giggling softly, Christy curtsied with mock propriety. They moved in closer together, Neil taking Christy's right hand in his while the other circled her tiny waist. The two moved and glided together in a slow waltz as if they were one. Neil led expertly, and Christy easily and willingly followed. She thought for sure that he could hear or even feel her heart pounding in her chest at the closeness. She began to hold her breath unconsciously. Neil never took his gaze from her, and the world fell away as he lost himself in the deep blue pools of her eyes.

The music slowed, and the musicians held the final note suspended for several long seconds. Neil's hand fell away from Christy's waist as he whirled her around three times and then brought her back to him, catching her with both hands and dipping her back unexpectedly with a dramatic finish. Breathless, Christy lost her footing and nearly stumbled as Neil brought her upright again. His hands lingered for a moment around her waist, causing the blush to rise in her cheeks. She smiled at him and pulled away slightly to regain control over her balance as well as her emotions. Christy's head was spinning. Her thoughts were swimming, and her heart beat rapidly

Looking concerned, Neil examined her with his doctor's eye. "Are you alright, Christy? You look a little flushed."

"Perhaps we should sit the next one out," Christy suggested. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

She pulled away from him a bit more to steady herself. She smiled weakly and tried to reassure him. "I'll be fine. That last turn just caught me off guard."

"Let's go sit down for a bit on the schoolhouse steps," Neil recommended.

Christy nodded, and Neil led her towards the steps, one hand lightly gripping her arm in support. They sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes and listened to Jeb sing a an old folk ballad while Christy stabilized her breathing and attempted to still her mind.

"Feeling better now?" Neil asked.

Christy looked at him and smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Neil. I guess I got a bit carried away by the music."

"Music certainly has a tremendous power over the human spirit," he remarked. "The notes and melodies can evoke so many different emotions. They can transport your mind to faraway worlds."

She observed Neil carefully for a moment. He seemed to be off in another world himself, she thought. "Is that why you like to listen to the Victrola while you fish?" Christy wondered.

"I suppose," he answered. "I find it relaxes me, puts me in a different frame of mind that makes anything that was bothering me or causing me unrest to temporarily disappear." Neil shifted his gaze to look at her. "I can concentrate on the music instead of focusing on my problems."

Christy nodded in understanding. "I feel that way when I draw. I usually start out sketching an image or memory that I can't get out of my mind, sometimes even troubling ones. But I soon get lost in the motion of my hand and the strokes of the charcoal across the paper. I always end up feeling better in the end."

"You'll have to show me some of these masterpieces, Christy," Neil said with sincerity. "I don't know that I have ever seen them."

Christy suddenly felt a little embarrassed and felt her eyes drifting away. "Oh, I don't usually show them to anyone. They're a little personal. Almost like a diary."

"That's alright. I understand," he said.

Another minute of silence passed between them as they were each occupied by their own thoughts.

"Are you ready to go back and join the festivities?" Neil asked.

Nodding affirmatively, Christy rose from the steps, and the two of them joined the others to continue a pleasant afternoon of singing, dancing, and conversing.

Later that night in her room, Christy undressed, washed her face, and put on her nightgown in preparation for bed. The music from earlier that day was whirling around in her brain, and she began to sway and shuffler her feet slightly in time to the music in her head. She felt wonderful…and so very alive.

She closed her eyes and tried to recreate the feeling of being in Neil's arms when they danced but was unable to. Sighing loudly, she decided to get some sleep since she had school the next day and needed to get an early start. She nestled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin to ward off the night chill. Eyes fluttering shut again, Christy thought about the magnificent day she'd had and hoped that the memories of dancing with Neil MacNeill would fill her night with sweet dreams.

***

**Chapter 38**

The classroom buzzed with anticipation as Doctor MacNeill strode through the center aisle and stood at the front podium with Christy. It was the first time in months that he had come to school to give a special science presentation. The students chattered amongst themselves for a few minutes while Neil set out his things for the demonstration. Christy tried to keep the children's voices from growing too loud with excitement, but she had to admit that she was just as excited as they were. She did not know what Neil had in store for them that day.

Once the doctor had everything laid out on the table, ready to go, he called the room to attention so he could begin.

"Good afternoon, class," he said. "Miss Huddleston asked me to give another lesson on science since it has been quite some time since my last visit. Today we are going to learn about the properties of magnets and magnetism."

Neil began to explain to the class about how things all around them are made up of tiny particles invisible to the naked eye called atoms, each of which are composed of protons and electrons. "Protons have a positive charge, and electrons have a negative charge," he told them. "When there are more protons than electrons, the atom takes on a positive charge, and vice versa. If you put two things with negative charges near each other, they push apart from each other, and so do two things with positive charges. But when an object that has a positive charge comes close to an object that has a negative charge, they will pull toward each other. In other words, things with opposite charges are attracted to each other because they are both seeking balance. This pushing and pulling is called magnetism."

Neil drew diagrams on the chalkboard to demonstrate this principle. Then he turned back around to face the children and held out two bar magnets in his hand.

"These pieces of iron are magnets, and each magnet has two poles. A North Pole and a South Pole," Neil explained, pointing to the labeled ends. "The North Pole is positively charged, and the South Pole is negatively charged. Magnets produce an invisible force created by electricity that pulls charged things toward them. Because the magnets themselves are changed, if I bring them close together, you can see that they begin to want to be closer to each other, and they eventually will stick." He held out the two magnets which were now stuck together. "They were attracted to each other because they were different. I brought a North Pole and a South Pole together."

"Ye mean opposites attract?" Creed Allen asked.

Neil smiled at the boy's keen perception. "Yes, that is exactly right. It is what's called magnetic attraction. And conversely, if I turn one magnet around so that now two similar poles are facing each other, they begin to push away from, or _repel_, each other."

The doctor passed around the pair of bar magnets so that each of the children could feel the attraction and repulsion of the magnetic force. They were amazed at power of this invisible force.

"Hit's like magic!" Lulu Spencer squealed with delight as the magnets jumped together in her hand.

Creed's eyes went wide when he had his turn. Then his head tilted to one side and his face scrunched up contemplatively for a moment. "Doc MacNeill, is this magnetic attraction why some folks like each other an' others don't?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Creed," he replied.

"Waal, I recall my pa sayin' how Ruby Mae used ta run after my brother Rob seein' as how she wuz 'tracted to 'im an' all. An' at first, Rob seemed mighty re-pelled by her. Least 'til she started bathin' regular-like."

The class immediately erupted in raucous laughter.

"Creed Allen!" Christy interjected, moving closer to the mischievous boy, her hands on her hips in a no-nonsense stance. "You know better than to make rude remarks like that."

Ruby Mae was no longer a student at the school since she had officially graduated at the end of the previous summer. However, she worked and boarded at the Mission, waiting patiently for Rob to establish himself as a writer so they could become engaged. Christy was especially fond of the red-headed chatterbox, and she took any negative comments about the girl quite personally.

The toe-headed boy looked at Christy questioningly, not understanding what he had said wrong. He seemed troubled that the teacher would even think he meant to insult anyone. "I ain't makin' fun o' Ruby Mae, Miz Christy. I wuz jes talkin' 'bout attraction, like the Doc."

Neil grinned sheepishly and fought hard against the laughter that was bubbling inside him. Reining in his amusement and putting on a serious facade, he decided to explain. "Creed, that is a different kind of attraction altogether. The kind of attraction between two humans, especially a male and a female, is much more complex and difficult to define." Neil sent a sidelong glance at Christy, winking playfully. She caught his glimpse and looked away shyly, feeling the blood flow to the surface of her cheeks. "You will learn when you are older that the simple principles of magnetism, and in fact, most scientific explanations, do not necessarily apply when it comes to understanding people and human relationships."

Making his way to the front of the classroom, Neil continued further, steering away from the tangent on human nature back to the original topic. "Even the Earth has a big magnet running through the middle of it. Liquid iron at the core creates the Earth's magnetism." He held up a small round device in his hand. "I am sure many of you have seen a compass before. It consists of a magnetized pointer and works by using the Earth's own magnetism to point in the direction of north."

Neil extended the demonstration on magnetic attraction. He held a magnet close to each of the various objects he had laid out when he first arrived: a pencil, eraser, small pile of straight pins, knife, coins, piece of cloth, paper, nail, tin jar lid, marble. Neil had the children guess which objects would be attracted to the magnet and which would not, and then he provided the appropriate explanation in terms that even the youngest children could understand. The interactive lesson was very well received, and the children were happily diverted for another hour until Christy signaled that it was time to break for the dinner spell.

The children bounded down the stairs and out of the schoolhouse to play and eat lunch. Christy stayed inside with Neil while he put away all the items he had brought with him for the presentation. Once again, she was thoroughly impressed by Doctor MacNeill's ability to take a complicated subject like magnetism and make it accessible and understandable to her younger students and still fascinating enough to keep the attention of the older ones. He was a much better teacher than he gave himself credit for, she thought.

"As always, Doctor, you have enthralled and educated both the students and their teacher," Christy praised him, beaming outwardly.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Huddleston," he replied. "I was afraid we were going to get sidetracked into a lesson about the birds and the bees." Looking up from his task of clearing off her desk, he flashed Christy a boyish grin, his eyes sparkling from behind ruddy curls.

"I don't know what I am going to do about Creed Allen," Christy shook her head and sighed. "The things that come out of that boy's mouth sometimes…" Her admonishing words drifted away, and she soon found herself chuckling in spite of herself. If nothing else, he was smart as a whip. If only she could harness that intelligence in the right direction, she mused.

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it soon enough," Neil said. "It is that kind of curiosity that shows real promise, Christy. After all, I was once an inquisitive boy like Creed Allen, and I turned out fine."

Christy raised one brow and shot him a quizzical look. Soon they were laughing together and smiling, the air between them easy and comfortable.

Once packed up, Neil slung his saddle bag across his shoulder and walked with Christy toward the front door. They descended the stairs together and stopped next to Neil's horse Charlie. He secured the bag over the saddle horn and then turned back around to face Christy.

"Thank you again, Neil. It was a wonderful presentation. I know you have a busy schedule, and I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you taking the time out to come to school today," Christy said gratefully.

"You're very welcome, Christy. Any time."

Neil paused and searched her eyes for a moment. He had not forgotten how terribly he treated Christy that night, despite the fact that she had not mentioned it even once. He was about to broach the subject and offer her a complete apology, but then Christy, sensing the change in his manner and expression, stopped him before he uttered even a single word of apology or explanation.

"No, wait there, Neil. I'll be right back." She whipped around, grabbed her skirts in her hand, and ran up the stairs into the schoolhouse, leaving Neil dumbfounded.

Seconds later, she emerged from the building and sprinted back to his side holding a book in her hand. "I nearly forgot. My father sent a book of English and Scottish poetry. He wanted you to have it as a token of his continued appreciation for helping him recover from his stroke." Christy held out the small leather bound book with gold embossing on the cover to him. "I marked a special poem in it for you that I thought you might enjoy."

Again, he tried to begin his apology and was cut short a second time. She put her free hand on his with a gentle urging. "Please, Neil. Don't. Just read the poem."

He lifted his eyes to gaze at hers, skeptically, but Christy simply smiled at him brightly. No sooner than he accepted the book, she turned around and sprung back up the steps, disappearing into the schoolhouse. Neil stood there baffled for several long moments. He put the book in his saddlebag, mounted Charlie, and rode in the direction of his cabin.

Later that night when the sun was sinking low behind the mountains, Neil pulled out the book of poetry that Christy had given him. He opened it to the marked page and read the poem.

_Forgiveness_

_By John Greenleaf Whittier_

_My heart was heavy, for its trust had been_

_Abused, its kindness answered with foul wrong;_

_So, turning gloomily from my fellow-men,_

_One summer Sabbath day I strolled among_

_The green mounds of the village burial-place;_

_Where, pondering how all human love and hate_

_Find one sad level; and how, soon or late,_

_Wronged and wrongdoer, each with meekened face,_

_And cold hands folded over a still heart,_

_Pass the green threshold of our common grave,_

_Whither all footsteps tend, whence none depart,_

_Awed for myself, and pitying my race,_

_Our common sorrow, like a mighty wave,_

_Swept all my pride away, and trembling I forgave!_

Neil read and re-read the poem in the dim orange-yellow glow of lamplight. _My heart was heavy, for its trust had been abused…Like a mighty wave, swept all my pride away, and trembling I forgave. _He traced the words on the page with his fingers unconsciously, realizing that through the poem, Christy was essentially telling him that she had forgiven him for that night and the awful things he had said to her. The gift from her father – this book of poetry – was actually a gift from Christy. It was the gift of her forgiveness.

Neil smiled and marveled to himself at the wonder that was Christy Huddleston. She managed to completely erase the last trace of guilt he harbored after his hateful outburst many weeks ago. With her simple, honest actions, she eased his troubled spirit and soothed his pride when it should have been the other way around. He was the one who should have been making amends and consoling her hurt feeling, Neil admitted.

But none of that seemed to matter now. Christy had forgiven him, and the method she chose to tell him indicated that he never needed to bring up what happened that night again. It was as good as forgotten, and Neil believed that things were only going to improve between them. Like the old adage went: Once broken, twice as strong for the mending. Neil knew that his relationship with Christy would truly be stronger in the end.

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 39

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off.

Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental and unintentional.

**Chapter 39**

It was an unusually warm day for March. While it was now officially spring, weather in the mountains during March and April was often still very unpredictable, varying greatly from one day to the next. Christy decided to take advantage of the pleasant Saturday weather by preparing a picnic lunch and going to see a certain physician of the Cove. She not only hoped to spend time alone with him, but she also wanted to discuss some of the ideas she had mentioned to him a long time ago about starting classes for the adults in Cutter Gap.

Neil was delighted that Christy had come to see him. They seemed to be growing closer all the time. Knowing Christy had forgiven him, Neil was immediately at ease with her, and they slipped back into their comfortable friendship.

Christy spread out a blanket on the grass by the river bank, and she and Neil sat together eating the tasty picnic lunch she brought. With Fairlight's help, she had managed to prepare perfectly cooked roasted chicken, corn bread with some of Jeb's best sourwood honey, and oatmeal raisin cookies. She hoped it would make a better impression on Neil than the last time she had cooked for him and served him charcoal chicken and vegetables.

After lunch, Neil and Christy continued to sit by the river, enjoying each other's company and talking about the idea of adult and continuing education classes.

"Do you still plan on setting up those hygiene classes, Christy?" Neil asked with a teasing smirk.

She blushed immediately, recalling that conversation they had years ago after she first arrived. Christy had been concerned about her older students getting married and having babies while they were still so young. She broached the subject of hygiene classes with Doctor MacNeill to help discourage this practice and also proposed classes for new mothers to teach them how to take care of their babies after the tragic accidental death of Opal McHone's infant.

Neil had twisted Christy's idea into a class of instruction on "the do's and don'ts of mountain lovemaking", causing her to avert her eyes with mortification. He had deliberately tried to bait her, she realized, to embarrass and reveal just how young and innocent she was. Though she was no prude, especially after having lived in Cutter Gap for over two and a half years, the recollection of Neil's boldness still made the blood flow to her cheeks. Soon, though, they were both laughing at the memory.

"No, doctor," she chuckled. "Of course, hygiene is important. And perhaps we can revisit the subject another time, but I was thinking more along the lines of a class on basic first aid. How to place a tourniquet, set a splint, clean a wound properly. Things that might be done before you are able to show up to help reduce the severity of an injury."

"That is a very good idea," Neil concurred, impressed with Christy's forward thinking. "I can even distribute clean bandages and small bottles of hydrogen peroxide to the families to help cleanse superficial wounds and prevent the risk of infection."

The two sat together in a companionable silence, listening to the peaceful sound of the river flowing around them. Christy sat with her legs folded beneath her, weight leaning on one arm, while Neil was stretched out on his side chewing absently on a piece of tall grass he'd plucked from the ground. Neil noticed that she looked pensive.

"What are you thinking about, Christy?" he asked.

The corners of her mouth turned up, and she took on a somewhat dreamy expression as she stared at the surging waters with her head cocked slightly to one side. "I was just thinking about the river." She paused for a moment and then moved her gaze to focus on Neil. "And you. You always seem so tied to the river. It is such a part of you."

Neil was not sure he understood, so Christy continued, a little unsure herself what she was trying to get across. She was a bit puzzled by the jumble of ideas floating in her head, even as she attempted to put her disconnected thoughts into coherent words.

"You and the river are always linked together in my mind," she remarked. "From the time you helped me when I fell into the river, when you taught me to fish…to Margaret."

Neil's expression fell slightly at the mention of Margaret. They had not spoken of her in a long time.

"She tried to make it look like she'd drown in the river," Christy elaborated. "And then --"

"And then you saved her that night you found her there," Neil interrupted her.

The river had been both a source of peace and torment for Neil, Christy realized. Like its eternal ebb and flow, the river was in constant motion, never the same from one moment to the next. Beneath its murky waters, the river held secret worlds that only occasionally rose to the surface and became visible.

She felt that Neil could be that way, too, at times. Ever-changing with unseen depths that she at last had the good fortune to peer into as she got to know and understand him better. He still harbored many mysteries beneath those layers, but Christy no longer found them frustrating. Now she wanted very much to learn what was in his heart, to discover the innermost thoughts he kept closely guarded. She had begun to pierce through the armor a long time ago and was chipping away it, one piece at a time, even to this day.

"I don't know that I ever thanked you properly for all you did for Margaret," Neil said, his eyes boring into hers with a tremendous sincerity.

"There's no need, Neil," she said modestly. "I am just happy that she was able to make peace with you and Miss Alice, and with God. I still think about her sometimes," she added, a little wistfully.

"So do I," Neil admitted with a sigh. "Only it doesn't hurt anymore when I do. I think I have finally been able to really forgive her. And maybe even myself." He shifted his position on the blanket slightly to sit a bit more upright. Christy listened intently. "Just the other day, I was remembering something Margaret said to me when she came back the first time. After I learned of her tuberculosis, she and I went walking in the hills not far from here. She said that everything I lost a patient, a little of piece of me went with them. She said she was always afraid there wouldn't be anything left for her."

He paused and looked down for a long moment, as if working out the next sentence he would speak ahead of time. Neil lifted his eyes back again to look at Christy. They were filled with honesty, and even a hint of vulnerability.

"I know I have always been very involved in my work, Christy, and it is hard to remain so detached from everything. Especially when there is a medical problem I cannot fix, or when things take a turn for the worse."

Christy leaned in toward him and put a hand on his, comfortingly. "No one is asking you to be detached, Neil. You care about these people so much. That's what makes you a good doctor. And you _are_ a good doctor, Neil," she said with emphasis, staring him straight in the eye.

Neil felt his heart surge in his chest under her gentle touch. The spring breeze carried the scent of lavender and roses to him, filling his senses with the lovely bouquet that always seemed to encircle Christy. He wished to capture this moment in his memory forever so he that could hold onto it and reach for it when he was feeling uncertain or insecure.

Fearing that Christy could see down into the very core of his desires, he changed his tone in an instant, blinking to sever the link her eyes had with his. "Well, I need to learn not to internalize everything so, and even more, to not take it out on others. Even my Aunt Hattie told me that."

"She's a very wise woman," Christy acknowledged. She understood that, in his way, Neil was trying to apologize for what happened between them. Even though she had implied to him that the subject was closed, that he was forgiven, he still wanted to set things right with her. The knowing look on her face made Neil realize that he had.

Neil and Christy elapsed into silence once more. Separately, they each pondered the river and the effect – the hidden meaning and symbolism – that it had on their lives…and the shared memories that were tied to it.

Suddenly, Christy found her thoughts lingering a bit too long on the doctor himself, and that unruly mass of reddish-blond curls blowing in the breeze. He stretched his legs out again on the blanket as he laid there propped up on one elbow, staring at the rushing waters. The sunshine highlighted the golden tips of his hair that seemed to stand out in all directions. She noticed how Neil always had that lone curl hanging over his eyes, and how he often reached back to grab the long ends at the nape of his neck when he was especially pensive or nervous about something.

Christy smiled to herself secretly. Neil needed a haircut, she thought. She fought to stifle a snicker, but it was too late. Neil had noticed.

"And just what do you find so amusing, Miss Huddleston," he asked with a teasing grin.

A little embarrassed and flustered, Christy quickly tried to replace her sheepish expression with one of complete seriousness. Although, it was impossible to keep her sapphire eyes from sparkling and dancing with humorous delight. "Oh, it's nothing, Doctor MacNeill."

"Now, Christy, I've told you before that as a physician, these eyes are trained for observation," he remarked. "Besides, those big blue eyes of yours will give you away every time."

"Alright," Christy relented, still slightly mortified but knowing Neil was right. She had been told many times before that she could not conceal her thoughts because they would manifest themselves in her facial expressions. "I was just wondering…When was the last time you had a haircut?"

Self-consciously, Neil furrowed his brow and reached his hand to the back of his hair. It was quite long, he admitted, longer than it has been in a while. "I suppose it has been too long, judging by your question. Only I hadn't bothered to notice it. But as always, Miss Huddleston, you power of observation never ceases to amaze, or flummox, me!"

Soon they were both in hysterics. Christy fell backward on the blanket, holding her side from the splitting laughter and smiling gleefully. Neil rolled closer to her, watching her face erupt in complete mirth. Seeing Christy so happy made him feel buoyant and hopeful…and alive.

Unexpectedly and without warning, Christy jumped up from the ground, grabbed Neil's hand urging him to follow, and she led him back towards the cabin. He complied wordlessly, wondering what in the devil Christy Huddleston was up to. Once inside the cabin, Christy directed him to sit down and then proceeded to give the good doctor the haircut he desperately needed.

When she was finished, she handed Neil a small mirror that hung on a nail on the front porch that he used for shaving. He looked at himself, moving the mirror around to see all possible angles, and eyed the job critically. She hadn't cut his hair too short, and his curls were still well defined, only tidier and not overly long. Finding no fault with it, Neil nodded favorably.

"A job well done, Miss Huddleston," Neil commented with approval. "I could not have done better myself."

"You'll find that I am full of hidden talents, Doctor," Christy teased.

"I have no doubt!" he responded with a roguish smirk. "Now I no longer have to be afraid to show myself in public!"

They were enveloped in light laughter once more, but after it subsided, Neil took on a serious tone and expression. His eyes seemed to hold hers captive, and Christy felt herself melting under their unspoken power.

"Thank you, Christy," Neil said with sincerity and gratitude. "This afternoon has been truly wonderful. I will remember it always."

Christy smiled at him tenderly in return. "Me too, Neil."

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapters 40 and 41

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off.

Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental and unintentional.

**Chapter 40**

Neil MacNeill had just finished another long day of taking care of patients, and he was bone tired. The sun was already settled in behind the mountains for the evening when the doctor stumbled into his cabin, saddle sore from the long ride from Low Gap. He took a few minutes to light a kerosene lamp and set a fire in the hearth. Once the flames began to warm the cabin, Neil fell blissfully into his favorite chair. He exhaled deeply with exhaustion, though he knew the racing of his mind would not allow him to sink into the peaceful slumber he needed. Pulling out his pipe, he filled it with a pinch of tobacco from the pouch he kept in his pocket and struck a match to light it. He sucked in the fragrant air, feeling it relax him almost instantly. Neil sank further in his chair, his legs outstretched, while the flickering fire warmed his feet.

Puffing on his pipe lazily, Neil leaned his head back and glanced at the mantle above the fire. A worn leather-bound book with faded gold edges lying on its side caught his eye. It was his family Bible. Unbidden, he rose from his comfortable seat and pulled the Bible down from the mantle. Opening it for the first time in longer than he could remember, Neil scanned the list of names on the inside cover. He turned away from the fire slightly so that the light would better illuminate the faded writing. At the bottom of the list of MacNeills, dating back to the eighteenth century when his family first came over from Scotland, was own name and date of birth.

Neil moved a few steps to his desk and then sat down, lighting another lamp. He picked up a pen and added to the list that had begun over a hundred and fifty years ago. He did not know what possessed him to do so, but something inside told Neil that it was the right thing to do and the right time to do it. And so, he added the name Margaret Seabohn Henderson MacNeill and the dates of her birth, their marriage, and her death. Neil paused and stared at the entry for several long seconds after the ink dried, letting the stark finality of Margaret's death strike him for the first time in many months.

He ran his hand back through his curly hair and took another long drag on his pipe until he could feel the pungent smoke burn and sting his lungs. Absently, Neil tilted the book upright and ran his fingers along the edges of the pages, fanning them out haphazardly. He stopped suddenly when he discovered a folded piece of paper buried between two pages. He set down his pipe and pulled out the paper, unfolding it carefully.

It was a note from Christy written to Margaret.

_Dear Margaret,_

_I hope you are feeling better today. Miss Alice told me you've asked her to share the Bible with you. I thought you might like to read some of my favorite passages. I turn to these time and again when I need strength or comfort. I thought you would enjoy them, and I hope they might offer you some comfort as well._

_Christy_

He turned the page over and saw a dozen or more quotes and passages from Scripture, painstakingly copied and annotated. Neil traced the smooth, curving letters of her handwriting. At once, he remembered the end of that strange dream he had the week after Jessie O'Connor and her baby died in childbirth. He had been plagued by terrible nightmares, awakening each time in a cold sweat. But this dream had been different. In the vision, Christy handed him a piece of paper, and what was written on it seemed to make all of his troubles evaporate into nothingness. Neil had not thought of the dream since it happened, but suddenly, the memories were as vivid as when he originally dreamt it.

Picking up his pipe, Neil took the note and the Bible and rose from his desk. He then sank down into his cozy chair by the fire, got comfortable again, and read.

***

Dan Scott immediately noticed that Doctor MacNeill was distracted. Not only was he late to their lesson, but judging from his red and puffy eyes, Dan surmised that Neil had been awake all night long.

"Late night in Low Gap?" Dan asked cautiously.

"Yes," Neil sighed, his fingers tugging at the hairs at the back of his neck. "The Combs boy fell from a tree and hit his head pretty badly. Fortunately, he only suffered a mild concussion and needed a few stitches. But I had to stay there for quite some time and monitor him to ensure no real damage or internal bleeding."

Neil attempted to continue with the lesson but was quick to realize that that he would not be able to have a productive lesson with Dan Scott. Even though he was utterly exhausted and worn out, his mind was a flurry of activity. He could not stop thinking about the letter he found the night before, or the words that had been written in it.

"I am sorry, Dan, but I am afraid I must ask you to reschedule our lesson," Neil said reluctantly, closing his medical journal. "I am not in the right frame of mind to teach today."

Concerned, Dan eyed his mentor speculatively. Not only was it obvious that Neil had a long night with little to no sleep, but something else was definitely on his mind. "That's fine, Doctor. I have more than enough reading and studying to keep me busy." He paused for a moment. "Just know that I'm never too busy to listen to a friend."

"I appreciate the offer, Dan," Neil began, "but…" He stopped himself short and thought for a minute, his hands fidgeting nervously. Perhaps Dan Scott would be a good person to talk to, to confide in, he mused. After all, he was a medical man like himself, trained to think logically and scientifically.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to discuss something with you," Neil started, a bit unsure of himself. He gathered his thoughts for a moment and leaned in closer to talk to his friend and student. "I want to know how you can believe in science and still believe in God."

"That is a mighty weighty question, Doc," Dan acknowledged.

"I'm sorry, I know it is a bit personal," Neil remarked.

"No, that's quite alright," he reassured. "I suppose it isn't a topic I normally discuss with folks. I grew up in the church, with my father being a preacher. But over the years, I've had my own questions about faith and God, especially as I got to learn more about science and the way the world works."

"And what did you conclude?" Neil wondered.

"Well, I came to the conclusion that science and religion are not necessarily opposites of each other," Dan stated. "I believe they can and do co-exist. Just like the brain and the heart, both are necessary to live and make decisions."

Neil rose from seat in Dan's cabin and began to pace a bit nervously. "I confess that I do not deny that God exists or that He created the universe. Though, I have always felt that God's interaction in our lives stopped at that initial creation. I have difficulty believing that there is a supreme being out there that cares about us, or listens to our prayers and decides to grant them or not grant them according to His will."

Dan nodded in understanding of his friend's quandary. "It ain't always easy believin' what you can't see or touch. There is a whole world out there that science has yet to find a rational explanation for, but that doesn't mean it don't exist."

Finally stopping his pacing, Neil sat back down at the table with Dan and continued their conversation. "I have often felt that relying on prayer and leaving things up to God seemed like inaction, even laziness. A willingness not to try to change things."

"Neil, believin' in God doesn't mean not taking action, or sitting back and doing nothing," he told him. "It's about doin' what you feel is right and listening to your heart. That instinct, that inner feeling telling you to do something…That nagging voice in the back of your mind that just won't hush up…That's God. He is workin' _through_ us, not just outside of us."

Neil pondered what Dan was saying, his mind still awhirl with questions and doubts.

"I always liked the way Miss Alice talks about "The Light". She makes it sound like God is that part within each of us that wants to do good, that wants to help and love our neighbors, that wants to forgive and seek forgiveness from others," Dan remarked. "I think she's right."

Neil shook his head and furrowed his brow in question. "I still cannot seem to reconcile science and reason with belief in a God who actively intervenes in our lives."

"Sometimes, believin' is about letting go of reason," Dan began, "and accepting something that may not make sense at first, but just feels right."

"I appreciate your time and thoughts, Dan," Neil said gratefully. "I'll see you tomorrow then? When I am better able to focus on the material at hand."

"Anytime, Neil."

The two men rose from their chairs. Neil smiled at Dan thankfully and extended out his arm in appreciation. They shook hands, and then Neil turned and left the cabin, heading for home.

Neil continued to contemplate the discussion with Daniel Scott and the questions that had entered into his mind ever since he read Christy's note to Margaret. Though he was dead tired, he settled into his chair by the fire for the second time in as many days, opened up the MacNeill family Bible, and began to read, this time from the beginning.

"In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth. And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. And God said, Let there be light…" (KJV, Genesis 1)

***

**Chapter 41**

"Yooo-nited States Mail!"

Ben Pentland's infamous cry was heard from every corner of the Mission. His visits were always welcome, since some sort of letter or package was bound to accompany him, as well as the latest news and gossip from the furthest reaches of the Cove.

Christy was just walking back to the Mission house at the end of her school day, and David was on the porch working on his next sermon when they heard the postman's call.

"Yooo-nited States Mail for the Reverend David Grantland," Ben said, walking up the front steps to where the preacher was sitting, enjoying the early Spring afternoon. He looked at the envelope before handing it to David. "Come all the way from Cal-i-forny."

David eagerly accepted the letter, his eyes wide with anticipation. He began to open the letter when he realized that Ben Pentland was still standing next to him, waiting to hear what the letter contained. David's expression dropped slightly as he looked back at the postman.

"Mr. Pentland, I'm sure you must have other letters to deliver," David said, attempting to tactfully indicate that he wanted to read the letter in private and not have this news – if it was indeed what he hoped it was – spread all over the Cove.

Not getting the subtle hint, Ben still lingered and even leaned in further towards David and the mysterious letter he held, wanting to know what it contained. "Nope, this here be the last one, Preacher."

By now, David was beginning to get irritated, but he fought hard to reign in his frustration. He whispered to the curious postman, "Ben, I would prefer to keep the contents of this letter private for the time being." He eyed the older man in a way that revealed his seriousness. "I would appreciate it if you could leave me alone to read my letter."

Finally understanding that David did not wish to share his letter with him, or the rest of the Cove, Ben Pentand stepped away and nodded. "Oh, shore thing, Preacher. I just never seen a letter come from that fer away."

"It is from my sister, Ida," David replied, deciding to give Ben a tiny piece of information after seeing his moderately hurt expression. "You may remember she moved there with her husband, Clarence Sweetwater, over two years ago."

"Yep, that's right," Ben said with recognition. "I reckon I do recall now that ye mention it. Welp, I guess I best be headin' back now." He turned to greet Christy, who had just climbed the steps to the Mission porch. He tipped his hat at her as he backed away and began to leave. "Bye now, Miz Christy. Preacher."

"Have a good evening, Mr. Pentland," Christy said in return.

Christy looked at David, who stood still on the front porch clutching the letter in his hands. She wondered at him and his expression. He was holding his breath and his eyes followed Ben Pentland until he was out of earshot. Behind the wary expression, David looked like a child on Christmas morning about to open his presents, just waiting for the moment when his parents said it was alright. He was ready to tear into that letter. His finger was already primed for the task, his thumb placed beneath the flap of the envelope.

"David? What's going on here?" Christy asked, her head cocked sideways as she studied him.

"I'm just waiting until Ben is far enough away so I can open my letter," David said matter-of-factly.

Mr. Pentland walked away slowly and kept turning back around every now and then to see if David had made any motion to indicate whether the news in the letter was good or bad. The reverend simply smiled with a sweet façade and waved one final time at the inquisitive mail man so that he knew he was being watched. At last, Ben disappeared behind the rise, and David knew it was safe to open his letter.

His long, anxious fingers tore through the paper envelope in less than an instant, pulling out the folded piece of paper that was nestled within. His eyes scanned the words, and Christy watched him, fascinated at David's facial expressions and reaction. His eyes grew wide, and a huge grin split his face, causing him to light up for the first time in a really long while. Christy could not help but feel the excitement simply from observing him.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, David swept Christy up into his arms, lifting her off her feet, and spun her around. He whooped with exhilaration. He was overjoyed.

"David!" Christy squealed, caught completely off guard, but also utterly delighted. She had not seen David this happy since…well, honestly, she could not remember how long since. "What is it?"

Setting her back on her feet gingerly, David composed himself and held out the letter. "It's from Ida. She's writing to let me know that the new parish in Anaheim is looking for a minister and is offering me the position!"

"That's wonderful, David! Now you'll be able to preach and live close to family."

David was practically beaming with joy. His blue eyes shined and sparkled, and now he really did look like a boy on Christmas morning after he opened the gift he wanted more than anything. "I'll leave her at the end of August as I originally planned, and then start in October. That will give me some time to get settled after the journey."

Christy was truly elated for him, although she still felt a twinge of pain thinking that David would be leaving at the end of the summer. She had hoped that perhaps he would reconsider his decision and stay in Cutter Gap. However, she also realized that would be both selfish and unfair for David. He needed to go to a place where he could better serve the people and also have the potential for meeting his soul mate. David could not love and marry a mountain woman, and Cutter Gap was still quite isolated form the rest of the world that few outsiders ever passed through. While she would miss her dear friend, she knew this was what David needed.

"David, I am so happy for you," she told him, her eyes brimming with sincerity. She reached out her hand and touched his cheek, which was flushed and warm with pleasure. "I'll miss you tremendously."

"That means a lot to me, Christy," David responded, his eyes boring into hers. "I promise to write often. You'll hardly know I'm gone," he teased lightly, attempting to ease the melancholy of his now firm departure.

Christy let out a short laugh. "You'll probably be too busy at teas and socials with the local parishioners. I can just picture the mothers lining up to introduce you to their eligible young daughters. You'll forget all about me."

David shook his head, his gaze turning serious once more. "I could never forget you, Christy Huddleston." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

Feeling her heart beginning to break, Christy decided to lighten the mood a bit. After all, she should be rejoicing in David finding his next assignment and being reunited with his sister.

"Did Ida say anything else?" she asked. "Is she getting excited to be a new mother?"

"To tell you the truth," David began, "I stopped reading after I came to the part about the new parish and the job offer."

He pulled the letter out again, which was now crumpled from when he had swung Christy into his arms and off her feet. He pulled the paper taut to flatten it, and his eyes focused on Ida's perfect curly-cued script. David's expression suddenly grew even more euphoric.

"Christy, Ida says the doctor told her she is having twins!" he exclaimed, his voice bright with enthusiasm. "Twins! Can you believe it!"

"Oh my goodness!" Christy gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. "I know Ida usually hates surprises. But she and Clarence must be over the moon about this!"

"Judging from Ida's tone, they are ecstatic," David confirmed as he continued to read further. "She didn't say it in so many words, but it was clear from her earliest letters that she was afraid she would not be able to have children. That she had passed her childbearing years." Finished the letter, David looked back up again at Christy. "It just goes to show that everything happens according to God's plan, and in His own time."

"It truly is a wonder," Christy sighed as she contemplated how things often seem to work out for the best. She pondered for a moment what God's plan was for her, and that certain doctor that she loved. Brought out of her own thoughts, she added, "I am so happy for Ida and Clarence. And you too, David. You're going to be an uncle!"

Christy and David embraced each other, basking in the joy of his wonderful news. David was happier than she had ever seen him. For once, he had something to really look forward to. Not only was he going to be an uncle of two in a month or two, but he was going to be moving out West to a new world and a new future. He did not know what unseen challenges awaited him in California, but David realized that he would thrive out there. He would be forging a new path, striking out on his own, just like he did when he first moved to Cutter Gap. Only this time, he would also have the comfort and support of his sister and her family from the beginning.

Family had always been important to David, although the idea of moving back to Boston and being back under his mother's wing, with her stifling and controlling ways, left a bitter taste in his mouth. That was why he secretly turned down the offer he received a few weeks ago to become a junior minister in the parish in which he had grown up. Receiving this letter from Ida only served to further confirm that he made the right choice. In California, things were still new, though not as primitive as Cutter Gap, and the pace of life was more relaxed than the stiffness and frenzy associated with his mother's Boston social circles. David knew his mother would have a fit, but she would just have to get over it, he told himself.

Christy and David had been completely wrapped up in the letter from Ida and its good tidings that they were unaware of the approaching horse and rider. It was only when a loud neigh cut through the early evening breeze did David raise his head and look up. Immediately, Christy felt David's grip loosening from around her, and they dropped their embrace. She turned around, unsure what she would see.

It was Neil.

Though he was over fifty feet away, she could tell by the shadow that fell across his face and the hurt radiating in his eyes that Neil had seen them together, and he was imagining the worst. Christy instantly turned away from David to run toward him, but it was too late. Neil yanked hard on Charlie's reins to spin the animal around and took off at a full gallop. She tried to call out after him, but the words were lodged in her throat. Suddenly, she felt as if her legs were in irons, her feet cast in cement, as she was also unable to move for several long seconds.

"Christy," David called to her, seeing the stunned look on her face.

Brought back into reality, all Christy could think was she needed to find Neil and tell him that what he saw was not what he thinks. She had to tell him that she loved him. She whirled back around to face David. "David, I have to go."

"I know," he said simply. He understood how Christy felt, and had accepted that she and Neil were meant to be.

Christy smiled at him gratefully. Once again, she felt a tug at her heart that he was leaving, especially so soon after they had reconciled. She would miss their friendship, but right now, she had to find Neil and talk to him. She had to tell Neil what was in her heart.

Racing to the barn to saddle Prince, Christy emerged only minutes later. With David's help, she swung herself into the saddle and galloped away on the mustang, riding faster and harder than she had ever done before. She only hoped she would find Neil before it was too late.

***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay between chapters. I was sick, but I'm all better now. These chapters are a bit weak, in my opinion, but hopefully they did the job of moving the story along. More to come! _


	16. Chapters 42 through 44

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off. Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 42**

Christy searched everywhere she could think to look. She went to his cabin, and even tried checking his favorite spot by the river, the place where he often sought peace and solace, but Doctor MacNeill was nowhere to be found. He seemed to simply disappear. Of course, Neil knew the Cove far better than she, and perhaps he had not shared all of his secret places with her.

It was growing increasingly dark outside. The sun began to sink behind the mountains at least an hour ago, and only the palest of amber light remained in the dusky evening sky. Frustrated and downtrodden, Christy decided that she had better turn back and head home for the Mission before it got too dark to keep searching. Tomorrow was a school day, and though she was not sure how she would be able to concentrate on teaching with her mind on Neil MacNeill, she knew she could not disappoint the children.

When Christy came back to the Mission that night, David had never seen her look more defeated. Having no appetite, she retreated to her room without supper. She tried to sleep, but it was to no avail. Her mind was spinning, her thoughts consumed with Neil. All she could see when she closed her eyes was the look on his face just before he jerked his horse around and rode away. The hurt in his eyes, the pain etched in the lines on his forehead. Christy exhaled slowly, wondering how on earth she would be able to teach school the next morning

Christy finally found sleep in the early hours of the morning, though it was a fitful one. She ate her breakfast in silence with David, unable to shake the feelings that had kept her awake most of the night. Christy was getting her things together to head over to the schoolhouse, when a knock on the door of the Mission interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Christy, Reverend," Dan Scott called out from the front porch.

David walked over to the door and opened it to let him in. "Good morning, Dan. What can we do for you?"

"I hope I haven't come at a bad time," he said, his eyes flickering between David and Christy. He could sense the tension in the air from Christy's expression.

"No, not at all, Dan," she quickly assured him. "I was just on my way over to the school house."

"I was wondering if you've seen Ben Pentland around lately," Dan asked.

David responded, "He was here only yesterday. He delivered a letter from my sister Ida in California. Are you expecting something?"

Dan shifted on his feet a bit nervously, turning his hat in his hands. He seemed deflated all of the sudden. "Actually, I've been expecting something for quite some time. I sent an application to a medical school, and I'm waiting on the response."

Christy's face suddenly lit up. "Why that's wonderful, Dan! I hadn't realized you already started applying."

"Well, I wanted to keep it sort of a secret, in case I didn't get accepted the first time," the dark man admitted. "I know it's still early in my training, but Doctor MacNeill said it wouldn't hurt to apply and see what kind of response I get. That way, we might get some feedback letting me know what areas I still need to work on. Only I didn't want to have to explain it to folks just yet."

"We understand and respect your right to privacy, Dan," Christy said. "Don't worry. We won't say anything."

"We will let you know immediately if Mr. Pentland comes around with anything for you," David told him.

Nodding, Dan smiled weakly at them. "Thank you, Reverend. Miss Christy." He put on his hat and tipped it at her as he turned away to leave.

"Dan?" Christy stopped him. "Do you happen to know where Doctor MacNeill might have gone yesterday?" She stood there and bit her lip nervously, hoping Dan might know where Neil ran off to.

Shaking his head, Dan answered, "All I know is he left my cabin yesterday afternoon after our lesson." His brows wrinkled as he tried to recall if the doctor had said anything else to indicate where he might have gone. "If I remember right, he did mention something about a shipment of supplies in El Pano he was expecting. I suppose it's possible he went there, though I can't imagine he would have gone that late in the day instead of waiting till morning."

Disheartened, Christy resigned herself to the fact that Neil MacNeill was gone, and she would just have to find him and explain things to him when he decided to make an appearance.

"If I happen to run into Doctor MacNeill, I will certainly let him know that you're lookin' for him," he said. "And that it's important."

"Thank you, Dan," she smiled dimly.

Dan turned to leave, and Christy could see that the children were already starting to gather in the school yard to play their morning games before classes began. She knew it was no use waiting around for Neil for come back, so she figured she might as well distract herself with her school work for the day. Christy headed down the front steps of the Mission and walked towards the school house.

Not long after she announced that school was session, Christy began to realize that she was in no frame of mind to teach. Not only did her eyes sting from lack of sleep, but she was finding it difficult to focus on her lessons as her mind began to drift off. It took all her strength and concentration just to make it to lunchtime, and much of that time was spent having the children read silently to themselves from their readers and then writing out sentences containing the week's new spelling words. Christy dismissed the children a bit early for the dinner spell. It was a lovely day, after all, and they would enjoy the extra time for recess in the fresh mountain air. Even more, she knew she needed the time to think out what she should do about Neil.

Only minutes after the children burst through the doors of the school house to begin their lunch and recess hour outside, David walked into the building. Looking up, Christy was surprised to see him.

"David," she began, her voice filled with question, "I don't have Bible or mathematics on the schedule for today."

"Christy, let me take over classes for the afternoon," David suggested, getting directly to the point. "You look dead tired, and I doubt you'll be able to concentrate on your lessons."

"I appreciate the offer, David," she said with sincerity, "but I can't let that stand in the way of teaching. And I cannot let my personal life affect the job I came here to do. I'll be fine."

David took a few steps closer to Christy who stood by the chalkboard in the front of the classroom and placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She was trying to put up a brave front, but he knew that she was in turmoil over Doctor MacNeill.

"You don't need to pretend for me, Christy," he said. "I know you too well."

Sensing that she was beginning to let her guard down, David continued. "You should go after MacNeill, you know." He stood next to her, peering deeply into her eyes though she tried hard to hide what she was really feeling. "Or you should just sit outside his cabin and wait for him to come home. He'll have to eventually. He can't avoid you forever. You should tell him how you feel."

Christy brought her gaze back up to his. "And how is that?" she asked.

"Come on, Christy. I've know for a long time that you love Neil MacNeill," David acknowledged bluntly. "And he loves you. Only the two of you are too stubborn to admit it. But I see the way you look at him when you think nobody's watching." His sapphire blue orbs bored into hers with a tangible power, piercing down into very soul. "And I know the look of a man in love."

Examining his expression – the smooth, clean planes of his face that never ceased to amaze her – Christy marveled at the miraculous change in David. Not long ago, he had been so bitter towards her, so hateful and jealous of her growing relationship with Doctor MacNeill. And now he stood before telling her that she had to go to the man who had been his rival…that she had to fight for Neil. Just as she once told Margaret to do back at the El Pano Teahouse.

Her eyes drifted along with her thoughts. It all seemed so long ago, she reflected. The journey of her heart had been a wild and wondrous one, filled with unexpected turns and obstacles along the way. But it was also filled with unexpected joy as well…Joy that Christy could have never imagined possible.

Seeing the struggle of fluctuating emotions flash across her face like a storm, David laid both hands on her shoulders and bent his head down towards her slightly. "Go, Christy," he asserted.

As if shaken back into reality by the strength of his firm grip, her head snapped up to look at him again. "No. Not yet," she said. "I'd like to talk to Fairlight. I have a few things I need to settle in my mind first."

"Alright."

"David, thank you so much for all your help. You've been a true friend when I needed you most," Christy said gratefully. Her expression revealed the depth of her appreciation. "I don't know how I'm going to bear it when you leave."

"You'll do just fine, Christy Huddleston," he stated with a smile. "I have complete confidence in that."

With one final squeeze on the shoulder in affirmation, David let Christy go. Picking up her satchel, she practically raced out of the school room to head past the Mission and down the familiar path to the Spencer's cabin.

***

**Chapter 43**

Christy made it to the Spencer place in record time. From the moment she scurried up the front steps, Fairlight could tell that something was wrong. She asked if Christy wanted to go for a walk so they could talk. She quickly told Jeb, who was busy with his bees, that she and Christy were "goin' a-traipsin'".

Once they had arrived to their special spot overlooking Bear Ridge, Christy confided in her friend about what happened the day before. Since the announcement had not yet been made public, she also made Fairlight promise to secrecy about the fact that David was leaving the Cove at the end of the summer for a position in California near his sister, Ida.

"Fairlight, Neil saw David and I together," she began to explain, "and I believe he got the wrong impression. We were simply rejoicing in the good news of Ida expecting twins and his new assignment in California. My relationship with David has been nothing more than friendship ever since I declined his proposal." She paused for a long moment, shaking her head in confusion. "I'm afraid I've lost Neil. I can't lose him…because I love him."

Fairlight squeezed Christy's hand comfortingly while she listened. It was the first time Christy admitted to her that she loved Neil, even though she had known it for a long time, possibly even before Christy knew it herself.

"I know ye do, Miz Christy," she said.

Big blue eyes penetrating into older, wiser ones, Christy sighed. "Oh, Fairlight, what am I going to do?"

"Ye gotta tell Neil how ye feel," Fairlight told her young friend matter-of-factly. "Plain 'an simple. Ain't nothin' else to do."

"But how can I do that if I can't find him?" she asked.

"He'll turn up sooner or later. He can't stay away too long."

"What if he won't speak to me? What if…What if this is God's way of letting me know that I shouldn't be with Neil because he isn't a believer?" Christy wondered. Her mind was racing, filling with doubts by the seconds, and it was apparent in her tone and manner.

"Miz Christy, don't you fret none," said Fairlight. "You an' Neil wuz meant to be, jes' like Jeb an' me. Things'll work out somehow. Ye'll see."

Christy nodded reluctantly. She wished she had Fairlight's faith and optimism.

"Why don't ye come back to the house now," the blond woman suggested. "I got some fresh bread warm from the oven and some o' Jeb's honey waitin' inside."

"I think I'll just stay here for a while longer, Fairlight. Thank you."

Smiling at her friend, Fairlight rose and left Christy alone with her thoughts.

Christy leaned back against a tree while she sat on the rocky ledge, her thoughts consumed with Neil MacNeill. She stared out at the mountains in the distance and let the silence envelope her until all she could hear was the low echo of the rushing river in the valley down below. She inhaled deeply the spring mountain air and pungent spiciness of the surrounding evergreens, feeling it fill her lungs with its familiar, fresh scent. It was the scent of home.

She felt her breathing slow and her body began to relax as she submitted to the peaceful comfort of the mountains she had grown to love. Christy grabbed the satchel lying next to her and pulled out her sketchbook. She flipped through the pages, her gaze lingering at the many drawings of Neil MacNeill. She felt the sting of tears at the back of her eyes when she looked at each picture and the specific memories they evoked.

Sighing audibly, Christy put down the sketchbook, and leaned her head back to rest on the tree trunk. She closed her eyes and began to pray.

***

Neil had spent a sleepless night at an old hunting cabin near Ingles' Cove. The cabin was well hidden by the dense woods so that only those who knew it existed were able to locate it. It was the very same cabin that Neil had taken the doctors from New York when he was just a boy. Those were the same men who were responsible for making his dream of becoming a doctor possible.

Neil came to the cabin the night before after he saw Christy and David…Neil had just finished a medical lesson with Daniel Scott, and it was about the same time school had let out. He wanted to find Christy right away and tell her the good news. He had gone to tell her that he accepted God into his life. Neil had been so happy, and he wanted to share this with her more than anything. He also wanted to tell her that he loved her. Knowing that his lack of belief in God was no longer an obstacle between them, Neil hoped beyond hope that, perhaps, Christy might love him, too.

But what he saw brought his hopes and dreams to a crashing halt. Seeing Christy and David embracing each other, laughing and smiling together on the front porch of the Mission, crushed his spirit in an unforgettable instant. Christy was beaming with joy as David spun her around in his arms, and Neil felt his heart sink to the floor knowing that it wasn't him. Long ago, he suspected that she still harbored feelings for the young reverend, but the visible proof of his intuition sent Neil MacNeill's emotions in a tail spin.

And so, Neil turned and rode away. He led Charlie through paths less often traveled so that he could be by himself. He came to the hunting cabin many miles away from the Mission where he knew no one would find him. He spent a restless night alone with nothing but his thoughts and the well-worn family Bible he had begun to read a couple of weeks ago.

As Neil stewed in the desolate cabin, he began to pray. He stayed awake all night long, reading and praying, and when the morning came, realization washed over him like the rays of dawn. He realized that he had been running away again. He had run away from Margaret all those years ago, and now he was running away from Christy. Even if she did not love him…even if she decided to be with David, Neil knew he could not stand in her way. At the same time, he could not keep his feelings to himself any longer. If nothing else, Neil wanted to tell her that she had helped lead him to God, and that he would always be indebted to her for that.

He waited for school to let out for the afternoon, and then Neil rode back towards the Mission to find Christy and tell her what he felt in his heart. Finding the school house vacant, Neil went to the Mission to look for her there. He found David instead.

"Reverend, is Christy about?" he asked, his voice indicating he was in a tremendous hurry. "I have an urgent matter I wish to discuss with her."

David examined Neil closely for a moment. The doctor was practically breathless, his ruddy curls strewn all about his face. His clothes were wrinkled and his general appearance disheveled. But there was something else that stuck David as unusual. Something was different about him, but he could not put his finger on it just yet.

"Christy went to see Fairlight after lunch," David said.

Neil was about to mount his horse again when the preacher called back after him.

"Doctor MacNeill, there is something you should know," he began. Neil paused and turned back to face the preacher, his expression a question mark. "I am leaving Cutter Gap at the end of the summer. I'm taking an assignment in California, near my sister Ida and her husband. They have been expecting their first child and just found out they are having twins." David stepped closer to Neil and gave him a pointed look, hoping that the doctor would fully comprehend what he was trying to explain. "Christy and I were overjoyed yesterday when we received the news."

Neil's facial expression seemed frozen for several long seconds as he absorbed David's words and took in their meaning. Reverend Grantland was leaving the Cove, and his sister will be giving birth to twins. Immediately, he understood that he had completely misconstrued the embrace between Christy and David the day before. Though he felt like an utter fool, a sense of relief unlike any he had ever experienced before flooded him, and Neil felt his heart begin to surge with a renewed optimism once more.

"I am sorry to hear that," Neil said with sincerity, tempering the hope he felt welling up inside. "You will be greatly missed, Reverend."

"Christy cares about you very much, Doctor," David added, as Neil hoisted himself up into the saddle.

"I know," he simply replied. "Thank you, Reverend."

With a quick tug of the reins, Charlie was off and running at full speed in the direction of the Spencer's cabin. David watched intently as Neil rode away, smiling to himself slightly in satisfaction. Learning to let go of his love for Christy Huddleston and jealousy of Doctor MacNeill had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do, but with much prayer and introspection, God was able to change his heart and make him see that he had been wrong to behave the way he did towards them.

Suddenly, David figured out why the doctor seemed different. His heart had been changed too. He realized that Neil MacNeill was a man who had not only found love, but maybe he had found something more. Perhaps, he had found God as well.

David stared out as the figure of horse and rider began to disappear behind the horizon. He said a silent prayer for Christy and Neil before heading back inside to the Mission.

***

**Chapter 44**

Neil rode faster and harder than he had ever ridden before. His mind was racing the entire ride there wondering what he would say to Christy when he finally saw her face to face. When he arrived at the Spencer's cabin, he found Jeb and John tending to the beehives. He leapt off Charlie and tethered the horse frantically to a tree.

"Jeb, have you seen Christy?" Neil asked, his voice frenzied.

Gingerly placing the frame buzzing with bees back into the hive, Jeb responded, "She went traispin' with Fairlight 'round noontime. But Fairlight came back alone over an hour ago."

Frustrated at yet another obstacle in his path to Christy, Neil slapped his hand hard against his thigh.

"Don't get yerself all worked up, Doc," Jeb tried to calm him. "We'll jes' go in an' ask Fairlight."

Once the bees were settled back in their hives, Mr. Spencer brought Neil into the house to speak to his wife. Fairlight was more than happy to see Doctor MacNeill and tell him how to find Christy. She could tell just by looking at Neil that he was not angry, and the misunderstanding about what happened with David and Christy must have been clarified. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief knowing that everything that had been separating the young teacher and stubborn doctor would be resolved at last. The two paths that had weaved back and forth, intertwining with one another for over two and a half years, would finally converge. Fairlight rejoiced internally for her dear friends.

Neil climbed his way up to the rocky overlook that Fairlight described, his determination and exhilaration building with each step. It felt as though he would never make it to the top, his heart was pounding so in his chest. He stopped suddenly when came to the ledge that jutted out the side of the mountain. He saw Christy. She was sitting there leaning against a tree. Her eyes were closed, and her hand was resting at her chest, clutching the gold cross necklace she always wore. Neil thought she was either asleep or she was praying. Either way, she had not heard him approaching because she did not budge from her spot.

His voice unexpectedly caught in his throat, and he simply stood there for a few minutes and stared at Christy. Neil felt his heart flutter in his chest with uncertainty, and he began to wonder if he was a fool for coming her to confess his love for her. He watched the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. She wore a dark blue dress cinched with a burgundy waistband and a white blouse with lace at the collar that waved lightly in the breeze. Her hair had begun to fall loose from her bun to frame her face which was illuminated by the late afternoon sun.

Then, his eyes traveled to the ground next to Christy's still form. It was her sketchbook, he realized. It was lying open, the wind teasing at the edges of the pages making them almost appear to dance. The drawing on the paper began to come into focus as Neil stood there, not more than ten feet away from Christy.

It was a picture of Becky O'Teale…and him. He was next to Becky, her eyes irritated and weeping with disease. Neil recognized that it was a drawing of when Christy had brought Becky to him and they discovered she had trachoma. Then, the breeze caught the edge of the paper, causing it flap and flip to another page in the book. Mesmerized, Neil saw another sketch of him. This time, it was a drawing of him leaning over the river to release a fish back into the rippling waters. It was the time he took Christy fishing, when he was consoling her after she learned of David's visits to the Teahouse in El Pano.

His spirits began to soar as he saw his features captured so vividly and accurately, and so lovingly, on the pages of Christy's sketchbook. Neil felt that maybe his hopes had not merely been a fool's dream….that, maybe, Christy loved him too.

At almost the same moment, Christy's eyes fluttered open, and she turned when she realized that someone was standing there. She had been so lost in her thoughts and prayers that mind finally succumbed to the peaceful tranquility she began to feel once she allowed herself to be completely quiet and listen for God. She must have drifted off to sleep for a few minutes. Christy was stunned to awaken to find Doctor MacNeill next to her. She blinked away the last remaining signs of sleep and quickly rose to her feet.

"Neil." She looked at him questioningly for a moment, as if wondering to herself whether he was real or just a figment of her imagination.

"Christy," Neil began, finally finding his voice. "At last I've found you!"

Realizing that Neil MacNeill was indeed standing only a few feet away from her, she suddenly remembered what she had to tell him. She had to explain what he thought he saw yesterday before he turned and rode away.

"Neil, I need to explain—" she said, only to have her explanation cut short.

"Christy, there is no nothing to explain," he tried to reassure her. "I know I was mistaken in what I thought I saw yesterday. Reverend Grantland told me about his new assignment and about Ida and Clarence's good news."

Christy was instantly relieved to hear those words. Her breath caught in her throat as Neil stepped closer to her. Her heart began to beat rapidly inside the walls of her chest, the blood coursing through her veins with anticipation and a little anxiety.

"I came by yesterday to tell you that I have accepted God into my life, Christy," Neil told her, his beaming smile and proximity making her feel slightly weak in the knees. "And I have you to thank for that."

"Neil, I don't know what to say," she said in surprise, but happily. "This is something I never expected."

He was positively radiating light and joy. It was the light of God and accepting His love into his life. "Believe me, it is the last thing I expected. But I have been reading the Bible these past several weeks. At first I was skeptical, but I eventually began to see that science and religion are not necessarily polar opposites of each other as I once thought. There are not so many contradictions with my existing philosophies as I expected. I began to feel a change come over me. It reminded me of what Margaret experienced, right before she passed away."

"Oh, Neil," Christy reached out and touched his hand tenderly. "That is wonderful news! I am so happy for you. But why are you thanking me?"

"It was your letter to Margaret that made me start to examine my thoughts on God," he explained. "I found a note you wrote to her with some of your favorite passages. Without warning, I found myself reading the Bible, and soon I was questioning everything I held as true."

Neil described how his original notions of God were formed when he was a young boy. The Highland God – the God of the Old Testament – was harsh and unforgiving, and it was those stories that shaped his perception as he grew into adulthood. The concept of a loving Father from the New Testament seemed not only foreign, but paradoxical, causing Neil to question the truth of the Bible. When he left the close-knit but isolated community of Cutter Gap to go to Edinburgh, Scotland for college and then medical school, his exposure to the latest scientific discoveries and explanations of the physical world was the final step leading to his rejection of religion and God. In the precise logic of physics and chemistry, he thought he had found all the answers he'd been searching for.

As Neil began to explain to her how his old ideas were transformed and his newfound faith emerged when he opened his heart to God's love, Christy felt the last of her fears about pursuing a more serious relationship with Neil MacNeill completely dissolve. She never dreamed that he would accept God into his life. Of course, she hoped and prayed that he would, but she never wanted to force it on him. Christy was bursting to tell him that she loved him, but she did not want to break his enthusiasm while he shared his story of coming to God.

"I wanted you to be the first person I told," he said to her, his voice bright with joy and passion. "That's why I came by the Mission yesterday after school let out." Neil reached out and clasped Christy's hands in his own. He looked deeply into her eyes, which were shining with happiness for him.

"But there's another reason I came to see you, Christy." He paused for a moment and swallowed hard, preparing to say the words he had felt in his heart for such a long time. He could feel Christy squeezing his hands back, as if sending some of her own strength into him to urge him on. "I love you, Christy Huddleston. I've loved you for such a long time, only I was too much of a coward to tell you. I know I have no right to hope that you might feel the same for me, but…"

Neil stopped himself when he saw Christy's face crumple before him, the tears beginning to stream freely down her cheeks. Immediately, he thought he had said the wrong thing and that his timing was poor. He cursed himself for having made her cry.

"I'm sorry," he said. He dropped her hands and turned away from her, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair the way he did when he was nervous or unsure of himself. Then a warm hand reached out for him, and he turned back around to face her. When he did, he saw that Christy was smiling at him. Her lips quivered with emotion when she began to speak.

"No, Neil. Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry," Christy said, smiling through her tears, her blue eyes glistening in the sunlight. "You see, I love you, too."

Unable to contain himself, Neil swept Christy into his arms. For the first time in his life, he felt that all of his dreams were possible, and he bent his head towards her to share love's first kiss. They tasted each other hungrily, savoring sweetly, as the many months of sequestered emotion was at last released like the busting of a dam. Christy was suddenly sent soaring, flying on a cloud high atop the mountain peaks of Cutter Gap. She never knew a kiss could be so perfect, and she realized that it was because the love she shared with Neil was true, based on a deep understanding and friendship. It was like nothing she had ever experienced.

Neither wanted the moment, or the kiss, to ever end, but eventually it had to. When it did, they simply held onto each for a long time, content that they finally freed the love they had kept locked inside their hearts like a fortress. The walls had come crashing down, and they had opened themselves up to experiencing the beautiful gift that God had surely given them. Even as the sun began to retreat behind the mountains, the love between Neil MacNeill and Christy Huddleston had finally dawned. For the two of them, it was a brand new day.

"Christy, I wanted to ask your permission to court you," Neil asked in a gentlemanly fashion. Though, the question seemed almost moot at this point.

She turned at smiled at him, laughing at the how Neil was always bound by convention, even at such an unconventional moment. "Oh, Neil. We've been courting for months now. Only you didn't know it." She thought about the time they had spent together recently. Their waltz at the singing, the lunchtime picnic by the river, the teasing and flirting during their school planning sessions. It had all been part of an elaborate courting process…part of their dance.

He glanced at her glimmering expression and nodded in acknowledgement. "Aye, I suppose we have. I was just too afraid to let myself believe it. I didn't want to raise my hopes too high."

"You don't have to be afraid or insecure any more, Neil," Christy told him, her eyes locked with his so that he could feel the power and honesty when she spoke. "There is no need to wonder if I still have feelings for David. The only man I've ever loved was you."

Neil thought his heart might leap out his chest at her words. He was so full of love and happiness that his last shred of self-doubt and uncertainty completely vanished as it was carried away on the cool spring breeze. A comfortable silence enveloped them as they stood close together, their hands never parting.

"It is getting quite chilly out," Neil remarked, punctuating the glorious stillness. "I should get you home to the Mission before it gets too late. And before loose tongues are sent wagging," he added with a slight smirk.

"No, not yet, Neil. Please," she implored him. "Let's just sit here together for a while and watch the sunset."

"Alright," Neil conceded, admittedly unwilling to leave her side any sooner than necessary.

He and Christy sat together on the rocky ledge, and as the night began to grow colder, she nestled closer to Neil until he could feel his warmth. She inhaled deeply, basking in the comforting, masculine scent that always lingered on his clothing. Then she let out a long, slow breath in utter contentment. Together, they watched in blissful silence as the sun painted the sky behind the mountains with a splendid array of colors, from red to orange and amber, and then to the softer pinks and blues that signaled the end of the day. The first few stars of twilight began to pierce through the inky blanket of the sky to usher in the peaceful stillness of nighttime. With the shadow of the rugged peaks of the Great Smokies in the distance, and the melodic trickling of the river in the valley below, Christy marveled to herself at what a beautiful world this was.

"Oh, Neil," she sighed dreamily, "I never want this day to end."

"Neither do I, lass. But I am afraid we cannot stop the earth from turning and make time stand still, as much as we would like it to," Neil responded reluctantly.

"I know. I just wish I could capture this moment and make it last forever." She nuzzled her head into the hollow of his neck, sending rose-infused waves of scent from her hair to his nostrils.

"Weren't you paying attention to any of my science lectures? As I recall, I had at least two or three where I discussed the topic of astronomy and the cosmos," he added with a teasing tone.

Christy chortled in return. "I suppose I must have been daydreaming, Doctor, because when you are around, I find I cannot concentrate on the subject at hand."

"Hmph. I am afraid I will have to detain you after class, Miss Huddleston," he said with mock sternness, "for some private lessons until you can better control your wandering mind."

Christy turned her face towards him and threw him a mischievous grin. "Is that a promise?"

The two laughed heartily and leaned in closer together to watch the sun make its final descent behind the mountains. Even though the day was coming to an end, Christy knew that for her and Neil, this marked only the beginning.

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 45

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off. Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental.

A/N: Another quick chapter before the weekend. Enjoy!

**Chapter 45**

The Cove was in full bloom as late spring began to lead way into the longer, hotter days of summer. Everything was so green and fragrant, and the assortment of plants and wildflowers that were native to the area painted the landscape with a myriad of bright and cheerful colors.

Christy could hardly believe that she and Neil had been courting for almost two months now. Not long after their admission of love for one another, word of their new relationship seemed to spread through Cutter Gap faster than a wildfire. Everyone was happy for the couple, though not many were terribly surprised.

Perhaps more unexpected to the families of the Cove was the formerly agnostic doctor's first appearance in Church one Sunday morning. Neil MacNeill soon became a regular fixture in Church as his newfound faith grew deeper and began to feel more comfortable to him. At first, it felt strange to Neil. He had not stepped foot inside a church or took part in a religious service in more than a dozen years. His only religious ceremonial attendance had been at weddings and funerals. But eventually, Neil started to gain more confidence and security with the increased exposure, and along with his continued theological discussions with Reverend Grantland, he became more and more at ease.

The two men, once rivals, developed a true friendship, having been able to put aside any previous differences. David happily helped Neil explore his faith and examine the questions that still remained. They still thrived on religious debate, which Neil now participated in with an open mind rather than his former condescension. Christy knew she extremely blessed that the two men in her life had fully reconciled at last; though she felt a twinge of pain thinking that David would be leaving at the end of the summer.

***

School had just let out for the day. It was a fine afternoon in early June, when Christy spotted a horse and rider trotting toward the Mission at an easy pace. Though the face of the rider was eclipsed in shadow by the blazing afternoon sun hanging in the sky behind him, she knew almost instantly from the familiar horse and way the man sat in the saddle that it was Neil. She grew alight with happiness. Then she saw that he was followed by Jeb Spencer in his wagon and another rider on what appeared to be Prince. She slowly gravitated toward the travelers without thinking, a quizzical expression on her face.

As the riders came closer, Christy noticed that Jeb was not alone in his wagon. She held her hand in front of her eyes to shield them from the blinding rays of sunlight that were obscuring her vision. Squinting her eyes for a clearer view, sudden realization washed over her, and she took off running in the direction of the approaching horses and wagon.

"Mother! Daddy!" she cried happily, skipping towards them.

Neil and her father, who was riding alongside him on Prince, picked up the pace and quickly eliminated the distance between them and Christy. The men dismounted from their horses and Christy immediately threw her arms around her father's neck and embraced him. William Huddleston wrapped his arms around his daughter in return.

"Daddy! I didn't know you were coming to Cutter Gap!" Christy exclaimed. She threw Neil a smiling glance from across her father's shoulder as they hugged. He was grinning at her like a schoolboy.

"Look who I happened to stumble upon on my way back from El Pano?" Doctor MacNeill teased her. The fact that her father was riding on Prince, along with his mischievous expression, made it obvious to her that he was in on the surprise.

Pulling away slightly from her father, Christy shot the doctor a sideways look. "You can't fool me, Neil MacNeill. It's as plain as day that you knew about this. You're not the only one with a keen sense of observation."

"I just told you I was going to town to pick up some essential supplies, Christy" he said in his own defense, even though there was no need. "I don't believe I stretched the truth all that much."

"Don't be so hard on him, Little Miss," William intervened, though he knew his daughter was only teasing. "It sounded as if it were no easy task to keep the secret from you."

Neil simply continued to smile at Christy as she turned to her father and began to pepper him with questions about the journey and the visit. "How was the trip from Asheville? How long are you and mother staying in Cutter Gap, daddy?"

"Hold on a minute, Little Miss," William Huddleston attempted to temporarily cease the ambush of inquiries. "We'll have plenty of time later to discuss all that. Let me just take a look at you." He held Christy at arm's length and surveyed her from top to bottom, his face beaming with pride. "Seems like you've grown up even more since the last time I saw you. Soon you won't be my Little Miss anymore," he sighed.

"Oh, Daddy, I'll never stop being your little girl," she reassured him. "I'm so happy to see you."

Jeb Spencer pulled his wagon up next to Christy and the others. Her mother rode in the wagon next to Jeb, and based on Julia Huddleston's grimace, Christy could tell that it had been a bumpy ride.

"Welcome back to Cutter Gap, Mother," Christy said gleefully.

Always a gentleman, Neil went to the wagon's side and graciously helped Mrs. Huddleston descend to the ground. She smiled at him appreciatively.

"Thank you for your assistance, Doctor MacNeill," Julia told him.

"It is my pleasure," he replied.

"Thank you, Jeb, for you help also," Christy commented.

Tipping his hat at her, he said, "No trouble a-tall, Miz Christy. I'll jes' park the wagon in front of the Mission house an' start to unload."

Jeb slapped the reins again to set the mules back into motion. As the wagon rolled past, Christy gasped and brought her hands to her mouth when she saw the back was heavily loaded with suitcases and several large trunks. She turned to her mother, who was dabbing the perspiration from her brow with a dainty handkerchief.

"Mother, don't you think you over-packed just bit?" she asked. "You should know from your last time here that there is no need for any fancy extras in Cutter Gap."

Smiling sweetly at her daughter, Julia batted the lashes of her soft doe eyes and spoke in a refined Southern drawl. "Christy, dear, I only brought the barest of essentials."

Christy could not help but sigh and smile in return. "Alright. I just hope poor Mr. Spencer doesn't strain his back unloading the wagon."

Neil volunteered to help Jeb with the Huddleston's belongings. He took the horses and tethered them to the post by the front porch while Christy and her parents walked the short distance to the Mission house. Christy was thrilled to see her parents in Cutter Gap, especially since her last visit home during Christmas was not so long ago. It was Thanksgiving the last time her parents had come, and she was looking forward to showing them another glorious season in the Cove.

Miss Alice was waiting on the porch to greet them. When she saw Christy and her parents approaching, she smiled and raised her finger to her mouth in the characteristic fashion of hers. She had known about the visit in addition to Neil, and despite her ability to enter into long Quaker silences, she never liked keeping secrets. However, seeing the shining expression on Christy's face walking up the steps of the Mission, she knew that this one had been well worth keeping.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huddleston, welcome back to Cutter Gap," Alice stated.

"Ms. Henderson," Julia said warmly, extending her hand out to the missionary, "thank you once again for your generous hospitality."

Neil and Jeb began to laboriously haul the many trunks and bags up the stairs to the room where the Huddlestons would be staying. Again, Christy shook her head at her mother for having brought so much with her. The painful grimace on the mens' faces when they carried the trunks made her wonder what the devil her mother had decided to pack. She shook the thoughts out of her mind as they sat down to afternoon tea in the parlor to rest for a bit after the long and exhausting journey.

Christy spent an enjoyable few hours with her parents, relaxing and then helping them get settled into their room. They caught each other up on the current events in their lives and in their respective communities. The Huddlestons had been informed a while back that Christy and Neil were courting. Not long after they professed their love for each other, Doctor MacNeill had telephoned her parents to ask their permission to court Christy. William and Julia both gave their blessing to the relationship, especially after learning of the doctor's recent salvation. Having witnessed Christy and Neil's close friendship during their last visit to the Cove and reading between the lines in their daughter's letters home, it did not come as much of a surprise. Understanding that a courtship typically preceded a more long-term understanding, the Huddlestons let go of any last remaining hope that Christy would ever think of Asheville as her home again. At least she was only a couple hour train ride away. Besides, they were so happy for their daughter, and they had come to think very highly of Doctor MacNeill after his tireless efforts to help William recover from his stroke.

Neil was asked to stay for supper that night, and he gladly accepted the invitation. Most of the dinnertime conversation was light and pleasant, but then the topic turned to current world events and the state of affairs in Europe. Much of the continent had been at war for the past year as a result of the unraveling of military and political alliances, leaving many regions unstable and volatile. The spreading of imperialism and nationalism further added to the complex diplomatic relationships. The balance of power in Europe had been changing for decades, but the war fundamentally erupted out of tensions over territory in the Balkans. Austria-Hungary was competing with Serbia and Russia for land and influence in the region, and they soon pulled the rest of the great powers into the conflict through their variances alliances and treaties.

The assassination of Archduke Ferdinand of Austria the previous year, in June 1914, was the spark that eventually ignited the powder keg. The United States had employed a policy of neutrality and isolationism over the years, but with the recent sinking of the Lusitania just a month earlier in May, which resulted in the loss of over one hundred American lives, William Huddleston thought for certain that President Woodrow Wilson would enter the conflict. Thankfully, the U.S. had not; though he wondered how much longer the country would be able to avoid entering the spreading war. It had extended to several different fronts across the world now – the Eastern and Western fronts of Europe, Africa, and even Asia and the Pacific. It seemed only a matter of time before the United States was forced to get involved in the foreign conflict.

Discussion of events taking place so far beyond the reaches of Cutter Gap was usually rare. Most of the families Christy knew were simply concerned with their day to day survival and subsistence. She began to feel uneasy thinking that, if the president did not maintain his current policies, the lives of everyone she knew and cared about might be suddenly and dramatically changed. Even the remote mountain community could not stay isolated forever. Christy tried to push the ominous thoughts out of her mind for the time being. She hoped the conversation would soon turn toward a less weighty subject.

Fortunately for Christy, Julia Huddleston had also tired of listening to such serious and depressing conversation and decided to be vocal about it. "William, Doctor MacNeill. Let's please stop all this talk of war for the evening. It hurts my head to think of it."

The men complied, and the remainder of the evening meal was spent in enjoyable company discussing more pleasant subject matter.

Later that night, Christy stepped out onto balcony outside her room to enjoy a few quiet moments in the fresh air before retreating to her bed. She had already undressed and stood outside wearing only her white cotton nightgown, absently removing the pins from her hair until it fell in long loose waves that cascaded down to the middle of her back. She smiled to herself contentedly, feeling the clean mountain air fill her lungs and her soul with joy. Her hand traveled to her cheek, where she swore she could still feel the soft imprint of Neil's warm lips when he kissed her goodnight.

With one final glance at the full moon shining gloriously in the night sky above, Christy went back into her room and closed the balcony doors behind her. Sliding beneath the light quilt, she sighed blissfully. It had been a wonderful day, Christy mused. Her parents visit had been the ultimate surprise. She laid her head to rest on her pillow and closed her eyes, looking forward to days that lay ahead.

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 46

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off. Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental.

A/N: We're getting close to the end now! Hope you enjoy the latest update. Thanks to everyone for their feedback and reviews.

**Chapter 46**

The next two weeks flew by in a whirlwind of activity. Not only were the Huddlestons still visiting in Cutter Gap, but Christy was especially busy with the preparations for the big end-of-term recitation before the school children began their six-week long summer holiday. With David and all the children excitedly pitching in, the final day of school was a tremendous success. Each student gave a special presentation or demonstration of a talent or something particular that they had learned during the year to an audience consisting of their parents, former students, the mission folk, Julia and William Huddleston, and other important citizens of the Cove such as Doctor MacNeill and town squire Uncle Bogg. Even Doctor Ferrand had come to the Cove during fortuitous timing to witness the great progress that the students had made with the help of their teacher, Miss Huddleston. Everyone was very impressed and praised 'Teacher' highly for her accomplishments, but it was the students themselves who Christy thought were deserving of the most accolades. It was a wonderful day for everyone and the perfect ending to the long, but fulfilling school year.

Between spending time with her parents and arrangements for the big Recitation Day, Christy found little time to spend with Neil alone. He had come to the Mission house several times for supper and even took her and her parents on a private tour of Cutter Gap. But Christy missed the more intimate times with him that she had become accustomed to and had grown to love during their months courting. Now that school was in recess for several weeks, Christy looked forward to having more time to enjoy Neil's company.

The Saturday after school let out, Neil invited Christy to join him for a picnic by the river near his cabin for a nice respite from all the activity at the Mission. It was a beautiful day. It was almost summer; yet the weather was still breezy enough not to be stifling hot. The air gently flowing off the surface of the water made it that much more pleasant.

Christy and Neil sat on a blanket by the river, enjoying the companionship of one another and the lovely peacefulness of the setting. It seemed like the first time in ages that they were able to talk together without worrying about who else was around to hear them. As they conversed and ate their lunch, Christy kept thinking how much at home she felt. She felt so comfortable at this place, so comfortable with Neil MacNeill. Even with the realization of how much she had missed her parents since her last visit, she knew that, in Cutter Gap, her heart had truly come home.

After they finished their lunch, Christy served herself and Neil a big slice of peach pie. As they ate the tasty dessert, Neil seemed to grow strangely quiet all of the sudden, and Christy wondered what was on his mind.

"Fairlight helped me with the pie, Neil, so it can't be my awful cooking that has you looking like you have a stomach ache," Christy joked, yet wanting to know why he was so pensive.

The comment elicited a warm smile from the doctor. "I'm sorry, Christy. I enjoyed the lunch and the pie very much. I suppose I just have a lot on my mind."

Christy's expression dropped slightly. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked with concern.

"No, Christy," Neil assured her, placing a gentle caress on her cheek. He gazed deeply into her eyes while the breeze caused loose strands of her hair to flutter softly to tickle his skin. "In fact, for the first time in a long while, everything is very right."

He had been quiet, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, but now Neil was looking at her so tenderly that she felt her heart liquefy even as she wondered at the meaning of his words and tone. She looked at him quizzically, uncertain what he was trying to get across.

"Christy, we have been courting for several months now," he began, taking her small hand in his own larger one. "I have never been so happy before in all my life. And my feelings for you only continue to grow day by day."

She smiled at him lovingly, feeling any anxiety about Neil's change in mood disappear. "I feel the same way about you, too, Neil." She squeezed his hand gently in return.

Neil dropped his gaze from hers for an instant to quell his nerves and slow the rapid beating of his heart before lifting them back up to peer into her eyes so blue and sincere that they gave him a rush of courage. "I have a confession to make, Christy," he started, a bit tentative at first but his confidence growing with each passing moment. He leaned in closer to her, drawn by the power of her inner strength. "I love you more than I ever imagined it possible to love someone…more than life itself. You have brought me out of the darkness and into a relationship with God, and I can never thank you enough for that. You've helped teach me that I am a good doctor, and a human being worthy of love. You have such strength in you, Christy, such faith…and I need you in my life."

He paused for a moment and sighed deeply as his eyes remained locked to hers. Christy listened to him, her heart surging in her chest with love…and hope. Neil continued, marveling at the young woman who sat before him. "I need someone who understands what I do. Someone who will be there for me when I am tired. Someone who I can talk to about my patients, and who will help me care for them." Neil noticed the wry smile that slowly spread across Christy's lips as she remembered when she had said those very same words to him, only she had been referring to Daniel Scott. "Frankly, I cannot understand how I have managed this long alone. I think it is time I accepted a helpmate."

Christy held her breath unconsciously, waiting for him to say the words she longed to hear more than anything. She began to grow warm from the inside out, and she fought to keep her heart from leaping out of her chest.

"I need you, Christy, to stand beside me. To help me be the man I know you deserve," Neil said, his voice husky with emotion. "Christy Huddleston, will you marry me?"

Before she could respond, Neil pulled out a ruby ring set in gold filigree surrounded by a small diamond on either side. "It was my great, great grandmother's ring, and I would be honored if you would accept it."

Her words finally dislodged from her throat, Christy cried, "Oh, yes, Neil! Yes!"

At once, she flung her arms around Neil and held him close to her, never wanting to let go of the moment or the man she loved more than anything. He did the same, looking heavenward in gratitude as he felt the dream he had kept safeguarded in his secret heart for so long was finally coming true. He thought he might explode with sheer joy because it hardly seemed real.

Neil pulled back slightly from her and then softly guided her head back for a kiss. His lips descended upon hers with a gentle urging. Soon, they each began to give take willingly, drinking with passion and longing until they were both practically breathless with pleasure. When their lips parted, Neil caressed her face tenderly, his fingers delicately brushing away the tears of joy that fell on her rosebud cheek. Then, he took Christy's left hand in his and slid the ring on her finger. She spread her fingers and looked down at herself to see the sun dance off the beautiful gemstone. It fit perfectly. It was as if it were made for her. In her heart, she knew that it was, just as she and Neil were made for each other.

"It's so beautiful, Neil," she said, her voice filled with emotion so that it was barely above a whisper. "I'll be proud to wear your ring and be your wife."

"I want you to be sure, Christy. It will not be easy," Neil cautioned, tempering his excitement with a dose of reality. "You know my schedule as a physician takes me away from home for days at a time and often without notice. Even though I promise to always do my best never to stay away longer than necessary, I want to remind you of my obligations. I don't want to make the same mistakes I made with Margaret."

"I understand that the people of the Cove need you, and I would never stand in the way of your work, Neil," she reassured him. "Besides, I won't be alone here. I have friends all around." Christy could sense that Neil was immediately put at ease. She thought for a moment longer, until something she had not previously considered suddenly struck her. "Perhaps I can even help you. Once we announce our engagement, I'll need to discuss with Miss Alice whether the Mission will allow me to continue teaching after we are married. I might very well be in search of a new occupation. And with Dan Scott possibly off to medical school in the near future, you'll be in need of an assistant," she suggested with a grin.

"If you think you can manage to keep from fainting," Neil teased wickedly.

"Neil!" she swatted him lightly, feigning hurt. "I have assisted with at least three surgeries that I can think of and have not fainted once. You forget how far I had walked that day I first arrived," she reminded him. "I stepped off that train in El Pano and into a different world. Then I was suddenly asked to help you while you drilled a hole in Bob Allen's skull." Christy shuddered for a moment at the recollection of both the exhaustion and the culture shock she felt that first day.

"I am sorry, Christy," Neil apologized, still smiling and chuckling at her. "You performed very well during Little Burl and Mary Allen's surgeries. I could not resist teasing just a bit. After all, it is one of my earliest memories of you."

Neil and Christy fell into silence for a few minutes as they sat together by the river thinking about their future together. It seemed hard for Christy to believe the journey that her heart had taken since she came to Cutter Gap almost three years ago. Her relationship with Neil had changed so dramatically. At first, he was someone who frustrated and challenged her. He made her feel naïve and childish at times. She was not sure she even liked him. But then, she began to know Neil MacNeill better. Christy realized his devotion to his people and his profession, and she came to respect him tremendously, though he remained a mystery still for quite some time.

Likewise, Neil's original perception of Christy as a meddlesome outsider also changed when he saw her love for the children and fierce determination to help the people of the Cove. The mutual respect that developed between them led to friendship and trust. She began to understand his motivations and passions, as well as his insecurities, as he let her see glimpses of his inner self. Neil and Christy eventually became best friends. They relied on each other for support and encouragement, trusted each other with their deepest thoughts. Their relationship had grown slowly and naturally, culminating in a deep and abiding love that they both knew would last a lifetime.

Brought out of his reverie by a troubling thought, Neil's expression darkened a bit. "Christy, I just realized something. I had not thought of the possibility that you would have to give up teaching," he said sadly. "While I would be overjoyed to have you as my medical assistant, I would hate to think of you not being able to teach as a result of our marriage."

Christy simply shook her head. "Don't have second thoughts, Neil. I know I don't have any." She smiled at him brilliantly, melting away the last of his fears. "Whatever will be, will be. God will determine our paths, and I am ready to face whatever the future holds. As long as I have you by my side, I have everything I need."

Neil felt relief washing over him like a river, his heart soaring once again. "You've made me the happiest man on earth, Christy Huddleston!" he exclaimed happily. "I promise to love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Pulling her into his arms, Neil held her close, cupping her face in his hands and reveling in the warmth of her body near his. He looked into her eyes with a powerful intensity, seeing the love she had for him radiating from within. His heart instantly swelled with love and longing. He could hardly believe that soon she would be his.

"When Neil? How soon can we get married?" she asked impatiently, as if sharing the same thought.

He brushed her cheek with his thumb to feel the softness of her skin. The corners of his mouth turned up in a playful grin. "I was hoping you'd be this eager."

Puzzled by the sheepish expression on his face, Christy tilted her head at him in question.

"I must make another confession, lass" Neil began, guiltily. "I called for your parents to come to Cutter Gap. I spoke to your father weeks ago and asked his permission to marry you."

Christy looked at him, her eyes wide with astonishment. Now her parents' sudden visit made sense as well as Neil escorting them from the train station. The indefinite length of their stay was also another clue she had completely overlooked. "Neil MacNeill, I can't believe you had the audacity to try and plan something like this. How did you know for certain that I would accept?"

"I admit that I was not one hundred percent sure," Neil admitted, "but I hoped and prayed that you would. God eventually showed me a sign."

Eying him speculatively, Christy folded across her chest in mock sternness and asked, "And what sign was that?"

Neil began to look a bit embarrassed while he explained. "Oh, I happened to stop by the school house early one morning a few weeks back to drop off those chemistry books for Zady Spencer before I left for Low Gap. On your desk, I saw a slip of paper that had what appeared to be variations of your married name scribbled on it. "

As the explanation continued, Christy now took on a look of embarrassment, her face reddening deeply.

"Let's see, there was Christy MacNeill…Christy Rudd MacNeill," he remarked mischievously. "But the one I liked best was Christy Huddleston MacNeill."

Cheeks flushing a bright shade of crimson, Christy's expression soon morphed into a smile, and she laughed in spite of herself. "Far be it for me to interfere with a sign from God. I am so happy you thought to invite my parents to Cutter Gap to share in the good news. I just hope mother will forgive me for getting married so quickly. We won't have time to buy a dress or plan anything, even though none of that matters to me." She looked at him, her face full of happiness. "All I want is to be your wife, Neil."

"I am so glad, Christy," Neil told her. "But you really underestimate me, don't you? When I called your parents and asked them to come to the Cove, I told them I was planning to make you a June bride. What did you think your mother had in all those trunks and suitcases? According to Jeb Spencer, his wagon left permanent tracks in the side of the mountain starting in El Pano." Realization hit Christy all at once, and she began to understand just how intricate and complex this little scheme of Neil's had been. He certainly was sure of himself to attempt such a thing without her knowledge, she thought, and she loved him all the more for it.

He went on to explain further, "Everything has been arranged, Christy. I'm sure your mother has even brought your great grandmother Rudd's finest silver and china for the reception." He smiled at her broadly, the lilt of his Scottish brogue delighting her senses. Christy could not help but feel totally elated in return. "We can be married as soon as next Saturday, if you'd like."

"Neil, you are wonderful!" She encircled her arms around his neck and inhaled the lovely clean scent of saddle soap, pipe, and pure man that was distinctly his. "You never cease to amaze me."

Pulling away slightly, she gazed into his soft gray eyes, twinkling with pleasure in the afternoon sunshine. The breeze made his the tips of his reddish gold hair appear to dance about his face. Instinctively, she brought her hand to delicately trace the lines of his ruggedly handsome features, and she felt her heart flutter with joy, her insides growing warm at the nearness of him.

"I love you so much, Neil. I can't wait to be your bride."

***


	19. Chapter 47

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off.

Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental and unintentional.

A/N: Here's another chapter for your enjoyment! I know it's taking a while to get to the big moment – the wedding – but I still had some loose ends to tie up. I also can't help but get lost in the little details. I hope you enjoy. The last few chapters should be quick to follow.

**Chapter 47**

With only a week to plan the wedding, Christy and her mother worked frantically on the necessary preparations. The entire Cove was buzzing with excitement when the announcement was made in church that Sunday. The spontaneity of the wedding was unexpected but it was an event that everyone was looking forward to. After all, it was a long time in the making.

Along with the news of Neil and Christy's upcoming nuptials came David's formal announcement of his departure at the end of the summer. The families were disappointed to lose their preacher, but they also understood that Reverend Grantland deserved to find a soul mate and as much happiness as Christy and Neil had found in each other. They were also pleased to hear that he was going to a church in California near his sister. Her twins were due any day now.

When Doctor Ferrand was in Cutter Gap the previous week, he informed those at the Mission that he recently found a suitable replacement to take over as pastor of the church. The replacement was a man a few years older than David. Reverend Jonathan Davies was married with a young wife but no children and was born and raised in a rural area in the western part of Virginia not unlike Cutter Gap. Doctor Ferrand felt that the new preacher would be a good fit in the Cove. Christy and Miss Alice looked forward to meeting him at the beginning of August when he was expected to arrive. There would be a month long period where David and Jonathan could work together to make a smooth transition. Having a name to associate to David's replacement made his imminent departure that much more tangible to Christy. At least he would be present for the wedding, she thought, though he would not be performing the ceremony.

After Neil proposed, he and Christy approached David about officiating at the wedding. Although David was happy for the couple's engagement, he felt that he could not perform the ceremony. It had only been less than a year ago that David hoped he would be the one standing next to Christy at the alter to be joined together in marriage. He harbored no resentment toward Neil and Christy, but he wondered if he would have the strength to marry the woman he once loved to another man. It was a difficult pill to swallow, but Neil and Christy understood and respected David's decision. Secretly, neither was terribly surprised when David declined to perform the service. They initially debated whether or not they should even broach the subject with him.

A suitable alternative was quickly found. Doctor Ferrand was visiting his missions in the area. He left Cutter Gap a few days after their engagement for Sand Mountain Mission, but he promised to return in time to perform the ceremony. He was honored to have been asked and, with his feelings still strong for Alice, he needed little additional encouragement to come back to Cutter Gap.

Christy was also overjoyed when Doctor Ferrand informed her that she would be permitted to stay on as teacher at the school after her marriage. With such short notice, the director of the Mission realized it would be difficult to find a replacement, even though school was in recess for the summer holiday. He also knew how much the children of the Cove loved Miss Huddleston, and he was amazed by the progress they had shown under her instruction. Luckily, the families of the Cove were of a similar mindset and did not object to having a teacher who was a married woman. However, everyone agreed that once Christy became with child, she would have to step down from her position as teacher since motherhood would mean additional responsibilities she would have to take on.

Neil was thrilled for Christy that she could continue teaching after she became his wife. He knew how much she loved her job and the children, though he had to admit that he found the idea of Christy helping him out as his medical assistant quite appealing. But everything seemed to fall nicely in place as Dan Scott announced that he would remain in Cutter Gap for another year to work and train under Doctor MacNeill.

Dan had received a letter just a few days earlier from Meharry Medical College in Nashville stating that he could not be accepted for the fall term because he did not have all of the required course work that came with a college degree. Although unable to admit Dan right away, the admissions dean of the medical school was very impressed by his experience and the strong letter of recommendation sent by Doctor MacNeill. The dean told Dan that if he trained a little longer with the Doctor, completed some college-level courses by correspondence, and passed a special entrance examination, he would have a stronger application and could be up for consideration the following year.

Initially deflated, Dan realized that he still had a lot to learn from Neil. For the next year, he planned to study and work even harder to make his dream of going to medical school a reality. He felt that he was now one step closer. At Doctor MacNeill's suggestion, he made that first contact with the medical school in Tennessee and managed to impress the dean of admissions, giving Dan a big advantage for his re-application. He was also provided with some important guidance to help him focus on the areas in which his knowledge was still lacking.

While there were other medical schools in the country that admitted Negroes, Dan opted to stay closer to his Kentucky home. He also realized that he might have fewer obstacles to overcome if he attended a school that was specifically established to educate members of his own race.

Founded in 1876 as the Medical Department of Central Tennessee College, it was the first medical school in the South for Negroes. It was recently chartered and renamed to Meharry Medical College after a young Scots-Irish immigrant salt trader named Samuel Meharry. Meharry was traveling through the rough terrain of Tennessee when his wagon suddenly slipped off the road and fell into a swamp. He was aided by a family of former slaves who gave him food and shelter and helped him recover his wagon. Having no money to repay the kindness, Meharry promised to do something for their race.

In 1875, Samuel Meharry, together with four of his brothers, donated fifteen thousand dollars to assist with the establishment of a medical department at Central Tennessee College, a historically black college founded by Methodist missionaries in 1865. In the years to follow, Dental and Pharmacy Departments were also added to the school.

***

The days before the wedding seemed to fly by in a flood of activity. Ruby Mae worked additional hours at the Mission to get the extra rooms ready for the guests that would be arriving for the wedding. She wanted everything to be perfect for Miz Christy. Despite the very short notice and limited guest list, a few of the Huddlestons' closest friends and relatives in the Asheville area were intrigued enough about the mountain wedding to make the long and difficult journey to Cutter Gap. With no boarding house closer than El Pano, Miss Alice decided to open the Mission up to a few guests. It would be a crowded house, but, thankfully, it would only be for a few days.

Fairlight and Opal volunteered to help with Christy's dress. In one of the many trunks that Julia Huddleston had transported from Asheville to Cutter Gap was her mother's wedding dress. It had been painstakingly preserved all those years.

Christy stood in the parlor of the Mission in the vintage dress with her arms held out to the side. She felt like a mannequin as the women hovered around her, tugging on the billowing fabric and inserting pins to mark how the dress would be altered to fit her shape. Christy was quite a bit shorter and smaller framed than her grandmother Rudd, so the dress needed to be taken in quite a bit.

When Christy first tried on the gown, she was practically swimming in it, overwhelmed by the massive amount of extra fabric. The dress almost needed to be taken apart and sewn back together to fit her properly. She feared that the dress would ever get finished in time. But Fairlight and Opal worked tirelessly to ensure that Christy had the most beautiful dress the Cove had ever seen. With Julia's supervision and eye for style, the dress soon began to take shape. In addition to making the dress fit Christy's smaller body, Opal and Fairlight worked to give the dress a more modern feel by removing the long train and extra bulk in the back where the bustle would have been. The new dress would scarcely resemble the original when they were finished as its layers of ivory silk, fine lace, and chiffon were reconstructed into a more modern and practical pattern appropriate to both the location and the season.

During the third fitting just three days before the wedding, Christy was pleasantly surprised to see all the work that had been done to transform her grandmother's gown into something that truly suited her. The dress was relatively simple compared to the original design. The excess fabric had been removed to create a slimmer and more contemporary silhouette. The A-line dress was shortened to fall to ankle length in the front and flared out towards the back slightly to form a sweeping train that could be gathered with a single pearl button to allow for easier movement and dancing. The base of the dress was the antique ivory silk overlaid with delicate translucent chiffon that shimmered when it caught the light. The sleeves were made only out of the sheer chiffon material with delicate embroidery in a simple floral vine pattern. Some of the beautiful lace from the original gown was used to accentuate the waist, cuffs, and hem of the dress.

The longer she stared at her reflection in the mirror, the more Christy was in awe at the intricacy of detail and the precision of the handiwork that had been done to convert her grandmother's out-of-date dress into something new and all her own. It suddenly struck her that she was only a few days away from being Neil's bride. She was indebted to her friends Fairlight and Opal for taking so much time and effort to redesign her wedding dress.

"Fairlight, Opal, it's so beautiful." Christy turned to them with tears welling in her eyes. "I could not have imagined a more perfect wedding dress. You must have been working nights to get it finished."

Even Julia Huddleston had to admit that the final creation far exceeded her expectations, especially for a rustic wedding in Cutter Gap. She smiled approvingly at Christy and the women who had worked so hard to finish it in time. "Ladies, you have truly outdone yourselves. I am very grateful for all your hard work," she added.

Fairlight beamed with pride, standing back to admire her friend as well as the fruits of her labor. "Twern't no trouble a-tall. Jes' consider it part of our weddin' present to ye, Miz Christy."

Opal nodded in agreement and held up the neat pile of surplus silk and lace that had not made it into the final design of the wedding gown, her fingers touching the edges of the delicate fabric lightly. No one in Cutter Gap had ever seen such a fine dress made out of such lovely material before, Opal thought. "An' all this extra fabric here will make a mighty fine christenin' gown for your first born young'un." She smiled at Christy with big blue eyes shining.

"Or a fancy nightgown for the weddin' night," Fairlight added with a suggestive wink.

Christy's face began to burn with color, her cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson at both women's remarks. As each day passed and the wedding grew closer, she was growing both more excited and yet more nervous all at the same time. She could not wait to be Neil's bride and begin her life with him, but she still had her anxieties about the wedding night. Her mother even broached the topic of conversation the night before, much to Christy's mortification. For what seemed like the longest hour of her life, Christy sat quiet and listened to her mother explain what she should expect as a married woman even though she already felt that she knew everything she needed to know. The mechanics were clear to her. It was just the newness and anticipation of the situation that made her a bit uneasy.

During the conversation, which was really more of a lecture, Christy wondered whether she should turn the tables on her mother and explain to her about the mountain custom of the shivaree. That was certainly something Julia Huddleston would never have had exposure to before coming to Cutter Gap. Christy nearly broke out laughing in the middle of her mother's talk as she thought about what her reaction would be.

Over a month earlier, Christy attended John Spencer and Bessie Coburn's wedding. There she got a full dose of what a real mountain wedding and the post-wedding ceremonies were like. As Neil told her, the real ceremony started after the preacher finished and had announced they are man and wife. Singing and merriment ensued, and then as part of the shivaree, the women would come to fetch the bride while the men went off with the groom to prepare each of them for their first night together in wedded bliss.

Christy still remembered the embarrassment she felt when Neil described it, though he tried to be as delicate and sensitive as possible. He did not want to frighten her, even though they had not yet discussed the subject of their own marriage at the time. While the groom was "putting the bride to bed", as it was called, the guests continued to sing and dance and celebrate, sometimes in the very same cabin where the consummation was taking place.

Fortunately for John and Bessie, the wedding and reception were held on Mission property, and the wedding night occurred at the new cabin John built with the help of the mountain men on a piece of Spencer property. The shivaree consisted of a small group of women carrying the bride off in Jeb's wagon, decorated especially for the occasion, to the new cabin to get her undressed and into her nightgown and offer up any last words of advice. After some harmless ribbing, a few of John's closest male friends then escorted him to the cabin so he could "put the bride to bed". The newlyweds were left alone shortly after they were brought together while the public festivities continued at the Mission.

Recalling John and Bessie's wedding, Christy wondered how her own would go. She and Neil were going to be married by the river close to his cabin. She feared that the proximity of the reception to their wedding chamber might make it difficult to get people to leave them in peace. She did not mind the part where the men and women brought the married couple together, but she certainly did not want people dancing and whooping it up in the very same cabin while she and Neil… Her cheeks burned hot again at the thought. Christy decided she needed to have a discussion with Neil to make sure he told the men what the ground rules were for their wedding night, and she would do the same with Fairlight, Opal, and Ruby Mae as well, once her mother was out of the room. She also made a mental note to herself to remember to ask Neil about getting a lock to use temporarily for the front door, just in case.

Christy was suddenly brought out of her reverie when she felt a pin prick on her side. Fairlight and Opal were still working on some final details of the wedding dress, trying to get it to fit perfectly, and they accidentally stuck her with a straight pin. Christy must have moved slightly as a result of her daydream. Meanwhile, Julia was busy making lists of everything else that needed to get done before the wedding day. She sighed in exasperation.

"I don't know how I let Doctor MacNeill _charm_ me into agreeing that a short engagement was a good idea," Mrs. Huddleston remarked in frustration. "There is just so much to be done. I don't know how we are going to get everything finished in time, Christy. We still need to finish the dress, plan and prepare the reception menu, decorate the cabin…"

"Mother," Christy interrupted her, "none of that really matters. I don't care if I have to wear my blue checkered dress and a wreath of goldenrod instead of a silk gown and lace veil. All that matters is that Neil and I are going to be married," she smiled brightly. "And I couldn't be happier."

Before Julia could offer her rebuttal, there was a knock at the Mission door. Fairlight peaked through the curtain and saw it was Neil. She uttered a curse at him for intruding on their dress fitting when he had been told not to set foot in the Mission these last few days before the wedding. The last thing Fairlight wanted was to ruin the surprise of Neil seeing Christy for the first time in her dress when she walked down the aisle to meet him on their wedding day. Hurriedly, the ladies quickly moved Christy out of the room and helped her take off the wedding gown, careful not to pull out any of the meticulously placed pins. Christy dressed while the others worked to prevent Neil from seeing her.

When the gown was out of sight and Christy was almost dressed, Fairlight held the front door ajar and met Neil with a disapproving scowl on her face. "Neil MacNeill, you know it's bad luck to see the bride in her weddin' dress afore the weddin'!"

Neil shrugged off her admonishment and smiled innocently at her. "It's lovely to see you too, Fairlight. Is my soon-to-be bride about?"

Catching a glimpse of Christy from behind the partly open door, his eyes immediately locked with hers. The couple stood there smiling broadly at each other, looking very much like teenagers in love for the first time. Fairlight opened the door the rest of the way and moved aside to let Neil enter. She left the young couple alone, shaking her head to herself and muttering something under her breath about "actin' as foolish as young'uns".

"Neil, it's wonderful to see you," Christy said, a sudden shyness coming over her.

"Good morning, Christy. I know the ladies will have my head and serve it on a silver platter if I keep you too long," he joked. "I just came by to give you this." He presented her with a folded piece of fabric. "It's my family's tartan. In Scotland, it is traditional for the bride to wear a sash of the tartan across her dress."

He attempted to gauge Christy's reaction as she examined the tartan and swept her fingers over the dark blue and hunter green plaid fabric. She remembered seeing the same pattern when Neil was teaching the school children about the Highland Games, and he had worn his grandfather's kilt.

"You do not have to wear it if you don't want to." His hand automatically went to the back of his head where he tugged at the hairs that tickled the nape of his neck the way he often did when he was feeling unsure of himself. "I mean, you might not want to cover up your grandmother's dress."

Christy looked back up at him, and a lovely smile lit up her face, immediately putting Neil at ease. "I would be honored to wear your family's tartan, Neil. After all, they will be my family, too, and I want to pay respect to your heritage. It's the Book of Ruth that says: For wherever you go, I will go. And wherever you lodge, I will lodge. Your people shall be my people…"

Neil continued for her, his expression mirroring her own," And your God, my God."

He was elated that Christy decided to wear his tartan. It was something he never felt comfortable asking of Margaret when they married. But then again, their wedding was a very rushed affair, nothing more than an elopement in reality. There had been no family or friends present when they ran off and got married in secret at the court house in Philadelphia. Neil felt as if he was being married for the first time. He was a different man, made new with the acceptance of God's grace and love, and he and Christy would be married in the presence of God and all their friends and loved ones. He could hardly wait until the moment he and Christy were joined together for all eternity.

Brought out of his own thoughts, Neil then pulled out something else from his pocket, something shiny. "Oh, I nearly forgot. You'll need this as well." He handed Christy the gold pin. "It's a broach to fasten the tartan to your dress."

Christy accepted the beautiful broach. It had two different branches, one olive and one myrtle, woven together to form a circle. Her fingers lightly traced the delicate gold. "Neil, it's lovely."

She leaned in slightly and kissed him softly. Christy knew that her mother, Opal, and Fairlight were in the next room, and she did not want to engage in a passionate kiss with her fiancé with them so close.

Out of the corner of his eye, Neil caught a glimpse of Fairlight and Opal peeking out from the kitchen through the breezeway. He raised one brow and smiled, letting them know he had caught them spying, and the women quickly went back to the act of pretending that they were not watching.

"Well, I had better high-tail it out of here so you ladies can get on with your preparations," Neil said as he reluctantly pulled away from her embrace.

Christy nodded in agreement, and Neil turned to leave. Before he was through the front door, she called out after him. "Neil!" He spun back around to face her. "In only three days we'll be man and wife. I can't wait to begin our life together."

Returning her brilliant smile, he said, "Neither can I, Christy."

She felt her heart leap inside her with an unmatched joy when he flashed her that dazzling, boyishly charming grin of his. Christy smiled to herself, as if thinking of some secret or little joke that only she knew, and watched as Neil sauntered away from the Mission with a lively spring in his step.

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 48

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off.

Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental and unintentional.

A/N: I know I am dragging this out, but I've explained before how I get too involved in these details! At least I'm providing regular updates, right? I expect there will be one or two more chapters to finish off the story.

Another interesting note: Last night I watched the episode "Echoes" for the first time in ages. I had not realized when I wrote the previous chapter (Chapter 47) that Dan Scott had already applied to Meharry Medical College in that episode and was turned down for a scholarship. It's funny, because I actually did research to find historically black colleges and medical schools that accepted African-Americans during the time the "Christy" story takes place. I ended up deciding on the very same college as the writers of the series, probably because it was in the South. But I noticed an inaccuracy in the TV show – Meharry Medical College was renamed to that and chartered in 1915, which is presumably a few years after the series was supposed to take place. Just a little tidbit I found intriguing. "Echoes" was also had some fantastic and comical interactions between David and Neil. I was nearly laughing out loud.

But back to the story….

**Chapter 48**

The day of the wedding had finally come. Christy awoke early, just as the sun began to skim over the mountain tops with its soft amber light. The Mission house was still quiet, her parents and the guests still asleep in their beds. Christy quietly slipped out of bed to enjoy what would likely be the last few private moments she would have for herself the entire day.

For the hundredth and possibly the last time, Christy flung open the double doors and stepped onto the balcony to greet the new day. As she watched the sun slowly ascend from behind the distant mountain ranges, she sighed to herself with a trace of sadness thinking that this would no longer be her view. After today, this would no longer be her room, the Mission no longer her home. She was leaving the sights, sounds, even the smells to which she had grown accustomed. The notion of leaving the place she lived, worked, and slept every night for just a few months shy of three years had not previously entered her mind. She never thought how she would feel as a result of the impending change. In addition to the anticipation of becoming a married woman, Christy had been kept so busy with the final preparations, especially after her parents' guests arrived, that she hardly had time to think of anything but the wedding itself.

Christy turned around and surveyed the room. Her mother had packed all but a few bare essentials the day before. Her trunks and bags were stacked in the corner, waiting for Jeb to come with the wagon in just a few hours to transport them to Neil's cabin – her new home. The surfaces of her desk and dresser had been cleared off. The only visible item of hers that remained was the quilt made from her mother's old dresses that was tossed carelessly over the foot of the bed frame. It seemed so empty and sterile, so desolate. Christy wondered if the next occupant of the room, whoever that might be, would even know that she had lived there. Her eyes grew glassy with tears as the impact of moving on struck her like an unexpected blow.

Of course, Christy was happy to be getting married…happy to be starting her life with Neil, she reminded herself. She just had not anticipated the intensity of the feelings that came over her when she realized that she was leaving her home. Brushing aside the tears, she tried to focus on everything she had to look forward to. She was moving into Neil's cabin to live with the man she loved – the man who would become her husband in just a few hours – and she knew that he would do everything to make her feel comfortable and at home there.

Then she thought of how she loved the river. She loved listening to the peaceful rushing of the waters. Even when the water was low, flowing at scarcely a trickle during the drier months, it could be heard from the front porch or inside the cabin through an open window. Christy might not have the same mountain vista that she had from her room at the Mission, but she realized that now she would be living among the mountains rather than apart from them. She would be a part of the mountains, not just a distant onlooker. With her marriage to Neil, Christy would be truly integrated into the Cove.

The idea brought her tremendous reassurance and solace. Besides, she thought, it was not as if she was leaving Cutter Gap. She was still the school teacher, so her affiliation with the Mission remained, at least until she and Neil had children. Any time she longed for her view of the mountains, Christy was certain she only had to ask Miss Alice or the new reverend when he arrived.

There were plenty of other beautiful lookouts in the Cove, she knew. Fairlight had shared with Christy a few of her special ones, and she was sure that, with Neil's help, they might just discover a new one…together. Christy smiled at the pleasant notion, her maudlin thoughts cast aside as she started her day with a renewed exuberance.

It was her wedding day.

***

After breakfast, Christy and Ruby Mae left the Mission house in search of some wildflowers. Her mother had sent the girls off on the errand, claiming that more decorations were needed outside Neil's cabin where the wedding would take place, to make the area feel "less rustic", as her mother put it. Initially a bit hesitant, Christy complied with her mother's wishes, unwilling to let even the silliest and most insignificant argument taint her cheerful mood.

She was also glad to spend some quality time with Ruby Mae. Life had been terribly hectic these past weeks between the end of the school term and wedding arrangements, and she had to confess that she had begun to miss the chatterbox of a redhead. While they scoured the countryside gathering flowers and other attractive foliage, Christy actually found it refreshing that, for the first time in two days, she did not have to do all the talking.

Since her parents' guests arrived starting Thursday, she had been wrapped up in playing hostess while trying to tackle the mile-long list of remaining things to do before the ceremony. She had not seen the guests – a few close family friends and her mother's first cousin and her husband – since she left Asheville almost three years ago. Cutter Gap and its inhabitants were a curiosity to them. Needless to say, Christy was peppered with questions about her soon-to-be husband, what it was like to live and teach in such a rural community, and all manner of things. She lost track of how many times she recounted Neil's proposal to her.

During their pleasant time together, Christy was simply content to take a step back and not be the focus of the conversation or center of attention. While the primary subject was marriage and weddings, Ruby Mae chattered away excitedly about her own forthcoming nuptials to Rob Allen. No date had been set yet, but with Rob's burgeoning writing career showing increasing promise and income potential with several more of his stories published since the New Year, she knew it was only a matter of time.

Their baskets now full of vibrantly colored flowers and fresh-scented greenery, Christy and Ruby Mae walked up the stairs of the Mission house and opened the front door. Christy nearly dropped the basket to the floor when she heard the cries of "Surprise" as she stepped inside to the sight of many of the women of the Cove – her closest friends – along with Miss Alice, her mother, and her female guests gathered in the parlor. They were giving her a bridal shower, she immediately realized. She could not have been more astonished. She recalled how some of the women had thrown Miss Ida a surprise shower before her hasty wedding, but Christy never expected them to do the same for her, especially since her mother had brought along so much from Asheville for the ceremony and reception. She could not think of one single thing she needed.

Christy stood flabbergasted for several minutes while the generosity of her friends and neighbors rendered her speechless. Her mother finally approached her, temporarily brushed aside her bangs, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Congratulations, Christy, darling. Why don't you come inside and greet your guests, dear?" She said with a gentle nudge.

With the not-so subtle reminder from her mother, Christy attempted to recover from her shock and went in to see everything the women had given her.

She was overwhelmed by the spread of gifts that covered the table and top of the piano. Her eye scanned the splendid array of items, not sure where they should rest or focus; there was too much to take in. Fairlight helped Christy into a comfortable chair in the center of the room, and the women took turns presenting their gifts to her.

Opal gave Christy several jars of her homemade apple butter and persimmon preserves. She had also baked several pies for the wedding meal that night. Ruby Mae had made her a beautiful muff made from furs and hides. Mostly possum, Christy thought wryly. The Allens had already provided all the grain from the mill for the bread and baked goods for the reception, but then Mary handed her a scroll of fine parchment tied with a piece of twine. Christy unrolled it and saw that Mary had lovingly written out a passage of scripture from First Corinthians: "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

She was extremely touched by Mary's gift, and so proud. Not too long ago, the mountain woman could neither read nor write. Christy traced the carefully handwritten script on the paper with her finger. Even with the penmanship flaws and small spelling mistakes, she loved it, understanding how much effort and love Mary had put into it. She was also presented with another gift from Mary, who explained that it was actually from her son, Rob. It was a framed clipping of his first published story. It had a dedication that Christy had not seen before that threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

_Thank you to my Teacher, Miss Christy, in Cutter Gap for always believing in me and giving me the chance to live my dream as a writer._

The bounty of her friends' and neighbors' generosity seemed endless. Swannie O'Teale brought bunches of dried herbs for teas and home remedies along with a drawing that Becky made of the schoolhouse with all the children standing in front. Fairlight brought some jars of Jeb's sourwood honey. She then surprised Christy further when she handed her a beautiful quilt that had been concealed under the table.

Fairlight, Opal, and Mary Allen unfolded the quilt and held it out for her to see. Christy could not believe the detail. The intricacy of the design and patchwork of so many diverse patterns all joining together to create something new and cohesive was mind-boggling. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The quilt contained a scene showing the Mission and church-schoolhouse. It showed Christy and Neil by the river with the mountains behind them. Old Buncombe, the train that brought Christy to Cutter Gap was in the far left corner. And the children. They were holding hands by the school. Embroidered along the edges of the quilt were Bible passages from Song of Solomon.

"The voice of my beloved! Behold, he comes leaping upon the mountains, skipping upon the hills. My beloved spoke, and said unto me, Rise up, my love, my fair one, and come away. For, lo, the winter is past, the rain is over and gone; The flowers appear on the earth; the time of the singing of birds is come, and the voice of the turtle is heard in our land; The fig tree puts forth her green figs, and the vines with the tender grape give a good smell. Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away. O my dove, in the clefts of the rock, in the secret places of the cliff, let me see your face, let me hear your voice; For your voice is sweet, And your face is lovely. My beloved is mine, and I am his." (NKJV, Song of Solomon 2:8-14,16)

Looking up at her friend, Christy could scarcely find the words to say what was in her heart. She was too overcome with emotion. "Fairlight, it's so beautiful. How did you ever manage to make this in time?"

Fairlight waved her hand dismissively. "Shoot, Miz Christy, we knew you an' the Doc would be gettin' hitched," she told her. "Not long after ye started courtin', the quiltin' circle started workin' on hit. We knew it wuz jes' a matter o' time afore ye wuz betrothed."

"Ladies, I don't know what to say. You've already done so much to make my wedding happen with such little notice, and now this…Everything is just so beautiful," Christy marveled, scanning the room to see the shining faces of the women she come to think of as dear friends – even family. She glanced over at Miss Alice standing quietly toward the back of the room, her finger pressed against her tight-lipped grin in her trademark fashion. "Thank you all for the hard work and love that went into making each of these gifts. Neil and I are truly grateful for your generosity. We are blessed to have such wonderful friends."

"I would also like to thank you all," Julia Huddleston began, addressing the ladies, "for the kindness and friendship you have shown my daughter. It was not easy coming to terms with the fact that my only child had found a new home away from her father and me," she admitted, shifting her gaze for a moment from the women in the room to her daughter. "But knowing that Christy is surrounded by a caring community of friends has helped ease my reservations and made letting go a little easier."

Leaning in to embrace her mother, Christy whispered to her, "Thank you, Mother. I love you and Daddy so much."

Julia drew back slightly, but still held firm to Christy's arms. She squeezed them affectionately, and smiled with her eyes, all the words she could not say conveyed in her expression.

Recovering from the flood of sentimentality, Julia said, "Between the gifts from your friends here in Cutter Gap, great grandmother Rudd's silver and china, and what the rest of the family and our friends from Asheville have sent, you have a fine wedding trousseau, Christy." She smiled and nodded proudly.

Christy had nearly forgotten about the parcels and packages that had already begun to arrive after her mother telephoned all her friends and family about the wedding. It seemed that in the past few days, Ben Pentland's visits had become a daily event. She had no doubt that the influx of gifts was bound to continue for several more weeks even though Christy told her mother to inform everyone that, while appreciated, gifts were unnecessary. It was an embarrassment of riches, although the thoughtfulness and generosity of others, even those she barely knew, warmed her heart and never cased to amaze her.

"There's one more present left to be opened," Fairlight remarked, pulling out a package from behind the couch. She threw Christy a playful smirk.

The square bundle was wrapped in brown paper and tied neatly with a piece of string into a bow. Christy took the mystery package from Fairlight, a quizzical look on her face, and she unfastened the string and peeled back the wrapping paper. It was a leather-bound sketchbook, a box of charcoals, and a set of drawing pencils – colored ones. Seeing there was no note, she opened the book to the inside cover and saw there was something written on the first page. It was from Neil.

_Dearest Christy,_

_I know how much you enjoy drawing, and I wanted to give you a little present before the wedding as a small token of my love and adoration for you. I love you more than any words or gift can convey. I cannot wait until you are mine in a few hours. I know our life together will provide many beautiful scenes and memories for you to capture with paper and pencil._

_Love always, _

_Neil_

"They're lovely," Christy said, feeling overcome with emotion for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I've never had colored pencils before."

"Well, I swan," Opal sighed, in awe over Neil's thoughtful gift and romantic gesture. "That man has more luv fer ye than a body oughter be allowed. Hit ain't ev'ry day a luv like yers an' Doc's come along. Ye shore is a lucky gal, Miz Christy."

"Yes, I certainly am, Opal," Christy wholeheartedly agreed. "I certainly am."

***

Christy was enjoying a lovely light luncheon with the ladies. Having the diversion seemed to relax her, taking her mind off the fact that in just several short hours, she would be getting married. Raising a glass of cold lemonade to her lips, Christy stopped mid-sip when he heard the sound of a horse whinnying loudly outside. Suddenly, everyone turned their focus to the yard in front of the Mission.

Stepping out from the breezeway, Christy stood on the front porch. Her feet froze, her hand unconsciously coming up to her chest. "What on earth?"

It was David. He was approaching the Mission house leading Prince, the big black mustang, by the reins. He walked in long, proud strides towards her and the rest of the women who came filtering out from the parlor.

"I have a gift for the bride, too," David announced, smiling at her unabashedly.

"David, what do you think you are doing?" Christy asked, still baffled. "Prince belongs to the Mission."

Putting the last few feet of distance behind him, he extended his arm and held out the reins to her. "He belongs to you now. I bought him from the Mission," David explained. "Besides, I will be leaving in a little while, and I can't take him to California with me. I was hoping you'd look after him for me."

Transferring her gaze from David to the reins being presented to her and then back up to him, Christy stood with her mouth slightly agape, trying to get a grip on herself. "But what about when the new preacher comes next month? Surely he will need a horse."

"Then he can buy another one with the money I gave in exchange for Prince," he said matter-of-factly. "I bought him at a fair price, Christy, so Reverend Davies should have no trouble purchasing a horse of equal quality and breeding."

"I can't, David," she shook her head. "It's far too generous."

"I won't let you talk me out of this, Christy Huddleston," David challenged her with an almost daring smile, his stare unwavering and penetrating. "Not even your logic will sway me. You will find I can be just as determined and stubborn as you, once I have my mind set." She averted her eyes for an instant, knowing he was right. He continued, "You know that Prince doesn't take well with new people. He's grown accustomed to you, Christy. And you have become quite the horsewoman in the past year." His head bent down a bit to capture her eyes more firmly. "Please, consider it a wedding gift from me to you."

Seeing the pleading in his crystal blue eyes, Christy smiled gratefully and accepted the reins. She could tell how much it meant to David to be able to do this for her, and she had no right to refuse him this opportunity to express the depth of his feeling and friendship. "David, thank you so much." She pulled him close and hugged him tightly. Still in his embrace, she whispered in his ear, her words heavy with emotion. "I can't believe you'll be leaving in less than two months. What will I do without you?"

"You'll get by just fine with Neil," he told her with absolute certainty. "I know you two will be happy."

Holding him back from her, Christy took a moment to marvel again as she regarded her dear friend. The smooth, clean planes of his face and well-defined angles of his jaw and high cheekbones. The rich color of his hair as the sun illuminated it from behind. The bright piercing blueness of his eyes, so honest and kind. She wondered how things might have been different between them. The idea that flashed across her mind was quickly dispelled as Christy reminded herself that this was the way things were supposed to be. Everything was working according to God's plan, and in His perfect timing.

David had matured a great deal in the past few months, and many of his previous questions and doubts about his calling to the ministry seemed to be resolved. But she realized that his coming to terms with her refusal of his marriage proposal and blossoming relationship with Doctor MacNeill was a big part of that personal growth and maturation. It had made him turn inward to examine himself and determine where his place in the world really was. Christy hoped more than anything that he would find happiness in California, because more than anyone else she knew, David truly deserved it.

"Thank you, David," she said appreciatively. "I'm glad you decided to come to the wedding. I know it hasn't been easy. But always remember how much you mean to me."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything, Christy." His words and tone were sincere.

They both smiled and took another minute to study one another for the last time before Christy's life would change forever. Their thoughts seemed to transport them back to the first moment they laid eyes on each other on that dark and stormy night, traveling forward in time as rapidly flickering images spanning the catalog of memories through the years. They had been through so much together. In a way, Christy felt that they had grown up together while living in Cutter Gap. They had discovered so much about life and love…and about themselves. She and David experienced both shared and separate struggles and triumphs, the waning and ultimate strengthening of their individual faiths. Though Christy could still see the last tinge of hurt and regret lingering on his countenance, she knew that would continue to fade with time, and she and David Grantland would remain friends for life, despite the physical distance that might be between them. True friends were always together in spirit, Christy knew.

Bidding David a good afternoon, Christy tethered Prince to the porch railing and turned to go back inside the Mission to gather her things for the wedding. She was ready for her new life to begin.

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 49

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off.

Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are unintentional and purely coincidental.

A/N: I'm slowly but surely getting there…Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 49**

By mid-afternoon, Christy was on her way to Neil's cabin along with her mother, Miss Alice, Ruby Mae, and Fairlight to begin to get ready for the wedding. Neil had already been told to vacate the cabin no later than noon and was off with Jeb and some of the other men to get ready at the Spencer's and stay until the time for the wedding. Under no circumstances would Neil be allowed to see Christy before she walked down the cabin steps to meet him by the river where the ceremony would take place. Fairlight and Jeb would make sure their paths did not inadvertently cross.

When Christy arrived, her trunks and suitcases had already been delivered to the cabin courtesy of Jeb and his wagon and mules. Everything was bright, fresh, and airy. Neil's cabin had been thoroughly cleaned, though it still looked very much like the residence of a bachelor. In time, Christy mused, she would bring a woman's touch to the place. Still, it began to feel more like home than she originally expected. She was already familiar with the cabin and knew where to find most anything. The lingering scent of Neil's pipe left a spicy perfume in the air that brought her a sense of comfort and familiarity.

Christy already bathed that morning at the Mission, so all she really needed to do was get dressed and style her hair. As she peeled off her everyday skirt and blouse, the lavender scent of the bath salts that clung to her skin began to fill the air around her with fragrance. Standing close, Ruby Mae noticed it right away.

"Ye shore do smell purty, Miz Christy," the redhead said, eyes closed as she lowered her nose to the folded pile of clothes that Christy had just handed her. "I aim to smell jes' as nice on my weddin' day."

"Thank you, Ruby Mae," she smiled. "I have extra bath salts that I'll be sure to save for you."

"Ye really mean it, Miz Christy?" she exclaimed, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Of course, I do. Now, if you could do me a favor and hand me that robe."

The younger girl, who was actually now a woman only a few years younger than Christy, placed the pile of discarded clothes in a drawer in the bedroom. Then she reached for the plain robe that hung on a hook next to the mirror.

Covering herself in the robe, Christy sat down in the bedroom by the vanity and mirror and began to brush her hair in long strokes until it shined and curled just the way she liked. It reminded her of the first time she came to Neil's cabin after she had fallen into the river when she and David were trying to cross on their way to Lufty Branch. The room seemed very much the same. He had even left out the lovely silver brush and comb set that had belonged to Margaret. This would be where she got ready for school each morning, she mused.

Opting for a simpler style to match that of the dress, Christy arranged her hair so that the sides were pulled back from her face and secured in a small twisted bun with the rest left to hang in long, loose spirals down her back. When she was pleased with the final result, she went back out to the main room, ready to slip into her wedding gown.

The women gathered around Christy, primping and preening her until everything looked just right. The dress was simple yet stunning. The beauty of the fine fabrics and understated details added romance and elegance to the uncomplicated silhouette. The gown suited Christy to a tee; it fit both her body and tastes perfectly.

"Lordamercy, Miz Christy," Ruby Mae said, "yer the purtiest bride the Cover ever did see."

Julia beamed in agreement. "You look lovely, dear."

"Neil's likely ta fall out on the ground when he sees ye," Fairlight added.

Christy appreciated the compliments tremendously. It bolstered her confidence even as she began to feel her heart race with anticipation. The moment suddenly became more real to her as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and admired what she saw. At first glance, the woman in mirror hardly seemed like it was her. Where was that nineteen year old woman-girl who first stepped foot off Old Buncombe in El Pano and into the wilderness, into the great unknown?

What stared back at Christy was the face of a woman. Naivety and innocence were tempered by reality and life experience. The changes that had slowly taken place over the past several years left its mark, giving her a more mature, womanly appearance to her features. Her face had thinned out some, with the fuller cheeks of girlhood finally gone, and she liked what she saw. Even her body seemed different. It was more curvaceous, the gentle swell of her breasts barely visible at the square neckline of the dress.

Christy stared back up her face to see that her eyes remained unchanged. They were still full of hope and optimism and curiosity. Though the struggles she had endured had given her the insight that came with maturity and experience, Christy realized that the essence of herself was not much different than that of the girl who first came to Cutter Gap after all. She had the same fierce determination…the same zest for life and eagerness for adventure. And she knew that life in Cutter Gap – life with Neil MacNeill – would be nothing if not an adventure.

Startled out of her trance-like state and back into the present, Christy saw her mother's reflection move to stand alongside her own. Approaching from behind, she placed the lace chiffon veil on her daughter's head, attaching it with her favorite pearl-tipped hairpins. Julia smiled at Christy in the mirror, her expression radiating pride and love, and even a little bit of sadness. It was always difficult for a mother to watch her little girl suddenly become a woman before her eyes on her wedding day.

Ruby Mae interrupted the sentimental moment, rattling off the famous wedding rhyme to see if Christy indeed had everything she needed to get married. She approached it like a checklist. "Somethin' old…that'd be Neil's great granny's ring. Somethin' new…yer weddin' dress, since it don't look a bit like it did when ye first pulled it out of that thar trunk. Somethin' borrowed…yer mama's hairpins. Somethin' blue…" She paused and scrunched up her brows in alarm when she realized that Christy was missing something blue. "Miz Christy! Ye cain't rightly git married without somethin' blue! Hit would be bad luck!"

She wracked her brain and searched the area for something blue that Christy could use to make her wedding day complete. Ruby Mae was getting herself into a real panic, though Christy was relatively nonplussed. She tried to calm the frantic girl down since adhering to every wedding tradition was not important to her, and she was in no way superstitious to fear an unpleasant outcome by failing to have something blue when she walked down the aisle.

Miss Alice then came out of the shadows and approached Christy and the rest of the women. She had been keeping at somewhat of a distance during the busy week of pre-wedding activities, feeling that it was not her place to interfere in this special time to be shared between Christy and her mother. She did not want to unintentionally overstep any boundaries. However, fearing Ruby Mae's distress might transfer to the bride, she decided it was appropriate not to hold back.

Removing her glasses, she tucked them into her waistband. Then the quiet Quaker woman pulled out a small drawstring bag and handed it to Christy. "Miss Huddleston, I believe this might do."

A questioning look on her face, Christy opened the pouch and pulled out a gold chain with a locket. It was Margaret's locket, she instantly recognized. It was a brilliant shade of blue with mother-of-pearl inlay. She found the tiny release mechanism and opened the locket. Inside were still the photos of Miss Alice and Neil MacNeill. She stood and stared slack-jawed, finding herself at a complete loss for words.

"Miss Alice," she finally managed to say, looking up at the woman who was her mentor, her friend, and a second mother. She shook her head. "I couldn't take this. It belonged to Margaret."

Alice quickly silenced her. "Nonsense. I had been planning to give it to you for quite some time," she remarked. "Only I had not found the right moment. But I cannot think of a more perfect time to give you this locket." She reached out her hand to barely graze Christy's cheek with her trembling fingers. "Thee is like a daughter to me, Christy. Please, will you accept it?"

Christy could see that Miss Alice, who was typically so poised and composed, was becoming quite emotional. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, though the expression on her face told Christy they were tears of happiness. Miss Alice was at peace with Margaret's passing, and it appeared to give her joy to pass on something so precious from her beloved daughter – the flesh of her flesh – to the young woman she had grown to love nearly as much.

A slow smile spread across Christy's face. She nodded thankfully and pulled the Quaker missionary into an embrace. Alice saw Julia Huddleston from over Christy's shoulder. She was smiling with approval, letting Alice know that she was not threatened in the least by the special bond shared with her daughter.

"Thank you, Miss Alice. I love you, too," Christy said, acknowledging the words she knew were in Miss Alice's heart, words she could never quite bring herself to say.

Christy and the ladies began to hear the crowd gathering down by the river. The moment she had been waiting for and dreaming of was rapidly approaching. Her pulse quickened as the women began moving at a fast pace to get the final details of the look completed.

Fairlight and Julia draped the tartan sash across Christy's left shoulder and carefully secured it with the gold broach Neil had given her. A simple unadorned safety pin hidden between the folds of the sash held it in place at her right hip. The fabric in the back hung freely, falling several feet in length and splaying out among the satin and chiffon layers of her skirt.

Alice helped Christy fasten the locket around her neck. It was the perfect accent, she thought. A dusting of power, a dab of color on her cheeks and lips, and the finished product was complete. Julia examined her daughter from a few feet back, eying her from head to toe with a scrutinizing eye. Then, her expression softened, and a bright, teary-eyed smile formed on her lips.

"Christy, darling," she nearly cried, "you look absolutely exquisite. Doctor MacNeill with be breathless when he sees you. Your father and I are so proud of you, dear."

"Thank you, Mother," Christy replied as she pulled her mother close. "It means so much to me that you accept Neil and our decision to live in the Cove."

"Of course, dear. You two were meant for each other. Besides, you're no more than a train ride away," Julia said. "You and Neil will always have a home with us in Asheville."

As the din from the guests outside grew louder, Fairlight quickly slipped out of the cabin to check with Jeb to find out if everyone was ready. She returned not a minute later.

"Miz Christy, I brung this for ye. Jeb said hit's from Neil." Fairlight handed her a wreath of goldenrod intertwined with wild mountain laurel.

Christy immediately recalled the time when Neil had made a similar wreath and placed it on her head. They had been walking and talking together in the clearing by the Mission with the lovely pastoral setting found only in Cutter Gap as their backdrop. With his strong, masculine arms, he pulled her up behind him on Charlie, and they rode off together in a panic when they saw smoke rising from the forest. However, in her fantasy dream, it was different. They were trotting jauntily on his horse without a care in the world, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Christy could not believe Neil had remembered. He was constantly surprising her.

"Help me pin it on?" she asked Fairlight.

The blond woman set the wreath atop the lace veil, using additional hairpins supplied by Julia Huddleston to fasten it in place. Fairlight eyed her friend with wonder. She was so happy that she and Neil found happiness together.

"You look like a May Queen, Miz Christy." Ruby Mae's face gleamed. Her grin was so broad it made her freckles appear to dance on her cheeks. "'Ceptin' hit's June," she quickly corrected herself.

Fairlight could hear the music begin to change in the background to a softer, slower melody, the signal that the men were ready and the guests were gathered for the ceremony. She smiled and glanced at Mrs. Huddleston knowingly. Turning to her daughter, Julia asked, "Are you ready, Christy?"

Without a doubt in her mind or question in her heart, Christy held herself upright, standing just a little bit taller than usual, and gave her definitive response. "Yes, Mother. I am."

***

When William Huddleston knocked on the cabin door, Fairlight and Miss Alice quickly exited the cabin and took their places among the wedding guests. Ruby Mae excitedly scampered down the steps to assemble with Becky O'Teale and Zady Spencer who would be the other bridesmaids.

The music, provided by Jeb on the dulcimer and his son, John, on harmonica, changed yet again. Aunt Hattie began to sing along to the musical accompaniment, indicating the start of the processional. Her angelic voice resounded strong and clear.

_Love divine, all loves excelling,_

_Joy of heaven to earth come down;_

_Fix in us thy humble dwelling;_

_All thy faithful mercies crown!_

_Jesus, Thou art all compassion,_

_Pure unbounded love Thou art;_

_Visit us with Thy salvation;_

_Enter every trembling heart._

Holding bouquets of wildflowers, Ruby Mae, Becky, and Zady walked slowly and rhythmically from the bottom of the steps of the cabin down toward the riverbank where Neil and the guests were waiting. Then Christy, flanked by her parents on either side, descended the stairs carefully and deliberately about fifteen feet behind the girls.

Christy walked through the trees, which were decorated with clusters of wildflowers and ribbons, toward the river's edge. When she came in sight of Neil, his gaze locked to hers, and the world and everything else around her seemed to fall away. She scarcely heard the music as the sound of her own heart fluttering in her chest filled her ears. The faces of her friends and loved ones became mere blurs in the distance, for all she saw was Neil.

It was the moment she had been waiting for. Standing there was the man she loved with a look in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat. Christy began to feel her own eyes glaze over with emotion. Neil looked so handsome. His hair was neatly combed beneath the traditional Highland bonnet, the ends shining in the sunlight like copper. He was dressed in his grandfather's kilt and a white shirt beneath a more formal black vest and jacket adorned with gold buttons that she had never seen before. The plaid came up from the right hip and across his left shoulder to hang loosely down the back as hers did. Christy loved that he requested that she wear the sash made from his clan tartan. Honoring Neil's heritage was important to her because it was important to him. It made her look as though she truly belonged to him, and he to her.

The instant Neil saw his bride walking towards him, he was utterly transfixed by her beauty. She looked radiant, he thought. He noticed that Christy had worn her hear in long soft curls beneath the translucent veil and floral crown of green and gold. He was glad that she chose not to cover her face with the veil because he wanted to be able to see her and look into her eyes when she came to him. The gold chain around her neck caught a ray of the afternoon sun that shone through the foliage, causing Neil to look down to see the familiar blue locket around her neck. It matched the color of her eyes, he mused.

When Christy finally reached the newly built arbor where Neil stood, the groom stepped forward and shook the hand of her father and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. The bride kissed each of her parents, and then they handed her over to Neil and moved to the side. Julia Huddleston dabbed the corner of her eyes with a lacy handkerchief, and William put his arm around his wife and smiled at her with loving reassurance.

Standing before Neil, Christy felt her breath catch in his throat. She surveyed the rugged features of his face, the fullness of his lips which were upturned in a gentle smile. Suddenly, he seemed younger to her, the lines somehow softened.

While Aunt Hattie began the next verse of the wedding hymn, Neil leaned in towards Christy slightly and whispered, "I'm glad you wore your hair down today. It reminds me of the time I started to fall in love with you."

"When was that?" Christy wondered. She hardly ever left the Mission with her hair down. She thought wearing it up made her look older, more teacherly. There was only one time that immediately came to mind. "When I served you burnt chicken and was shared a dance by the river?"

"No," Neil replied with a smile. "It was long before that. It was the time you fell into the river not long after you first arrived. You came out of the bedroom in my cabin wearing the lavender dress, your hair brushed out and dripping wet. I could not take my eyes off of you. You took my breath away in that moment, just as you do now."

Christy could not help but smile wider at the recollection. That was only the second time she had ever seen Neil, yet according to his confession, he had started to love her even though they were practically strangers. They way they argued only minutes later, resulting in his storming off to the river with his creel and fishing poles, certainly indicated his feelings toward her were quite the opposite. After all this time, and even on her wedding day, Neil MacNeill still held many mysteries, and Christy looked forward to discovering them.

"And I thought you stared because you thought you'd just seen a ghost," she remarked. After all, she had been wearing Margaret's dress, who he believed was dead at the time.

Neil shook his head, his expression tender. "I only saw you from the very first."

Seeing a flash of sadness touch her eyes, Neil brushed Christy's cheek with a gentle hand. As if reading her thoughts he said, "I believe Margaret would be happy for us, Christy. Truly."

Reassured by his words and soft touch, Christy also felt her heart tell her that he was right. Before she died, Margaret had made her peace with Neil, and, perhaps, without knowing it, Christy had made her peace with Margaret as well.

Looking beyond Neil for the first time since he came into view, Christy saw David step out of the shadows and walk towards them. He was dressed in his best Sunday suit and had a bible in his hand. He smiled and nodded at her, seeing the surprised expression on her face. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Miss Alice looking quite pleased, with Jacob Ferrand beside her. When David said he would be unable to perform the ceremony, they had made arrangements for Doctor Ferrand to return to Cutter Gap to officiate. Realizing that David had changed his mind, Christy was filled with joy. It was the greatest gift he could have given her.

Her mouth silently formed the words "Thank you", and he gave an acknowledging nod in return.

Christy stood by the river that flowed through Cutter Gap – her home – surrounded by family, friends, and neighbors, about to be joined by God to the man she loved more than she ever dreamed possible. An overwhelming peace entered her soul. Everything was absolutely perfect; she just had to remind herself that she was not dreaming.

The music then stopped, and Aunt Hattie sang the last verse of the song, her voice ringing with purity and clarity.

_Finish, then, Thy new creation;_

_Pure and spotless let us be._

_Let us see Thy great salvation_

_Perfectly restored in Thee;_

_Changed from glory into glory,_

_Till in heaven we take our place,_

_Till we cast our crowns before Thee,_

_Lost in wonder, love, and praise._

Her last suspended note dissipated into the light breeze, and then everything was quiet except the peaceful rhythm of the river behind them. Christy inhaled deeply, squeezing Neil's hands tightly in hers as she gazed into his eyes replete with love for her. She was brought out of her reverie only when David signaled that the ceremony was about to begin, and she heard those beautiful, magical words fall from his lips.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today in the presence of God and this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 50

**River Deep, Mountain High**

Standard disclaimers apply to this piece of Christy fan fiction.

This story continues where the TV series left off.

Any similarities to other works of Christy fan fiction are purely coincidental and unintentional.

A/N: OK…This is it – the very last chapter of RDMH. I want to thank everyone who read my story and took the time to send feedback and words of encouragement. I nearly abandoned the story before I started posting it, thinking that all possible scenarios for the continuation and conclusion of the TV series had already been written in previous fan fiction. I feared I had nothing new or unique to add and didn't want to look as though I'd copied existing ideas. Eventually, I began to map out the rest of the story, and it all just seemed to flow. The story was aching to be finished. While some of the themes in my story may resemble those in other stories, mostly due to the coincidence of having come to the same logical conclusion, I feel I had some unique twists and details in my story. I am pleased with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Thanks!

_**Chapter RatingNotice: This chapter contains some mature themes. **_

**Chapter 50**

The wedding ceremony and reception seemed to pass by quicker than a flash of lightning. After Christy and Neil sealed their marriage covenant, there was music, dancing, and much jollification around the MacNeill cabin. It was clear to see that everyone was having a wonderful time. As the music played around her, Christy felt swept away when she was in Neil's arms, dancing together for the first time as husband and wife.

The ladies of the Cove had worked tirelessly to provide the food for the reception. Long tables set with some of Julia Huddleston's lace tablecloths from Asheville were covered with containers of cold punch and lemonade and platters of fried chicken, smoked meats, fresh greens, and home baked breads and pies. Another table was laid out with great grandmother Rudd's fine china and silver and glassware borrowed from the Mission. If Christy was not going to be married in Asheville, than Julia Huddleston felt it her obligation as mother of the bride to bring a little piece of Asheville with her to Cutter Gap. Despite the rustic setting, she was quite pleased with how well everything turned out.

Night was beginning to descend in the mountains, and Christy began to feel both eager and anxious about what was to come. The shivaree was a tradition in the Cove, but the idea of everyone being just outside the cabin while she and Neil consummated their marriage vows…The notion brought a deep flush to her face and made her feel warm and tingly all over.

As it grew darker, some of the women and men began to separate into groups in preparation for the upcoming "ceremonies". Without warning, Christy was ushered away by Fairlight, Opal, and Mary Allen to go inside the cabin to get ready to be "put to bed". Miss Alice remained behind with Julia Huddleston and explained the mountain custom as delicately as she could. Turning back around just before the cabin door was shut behind her, Christy saw Neil being enveloped by the throng of men. And the last thing she saw was the horrified expression on her mother's face.

When Christy stepped into the cabin – her new home – her senses were immediately flooded with the sweet scent of honey. As she surveyed her surroundings, Christy saw that the ladies had taken the time to decorate the cabin. Garlands of green tied off with small clusters of wildflowers were laid across the mantle and strung from the rafters of the roof. At least a half dozen of Fairlight's beeswax candles were burning in the main room, filling the entire cabin with their lovely perfume. The flickering candle light cast soft shadows on the walls, further heightening the romantic mood. Other soft, feminine touches were spread throughout the cabin. The kind gesture of her friends warmed her soul.

"Fairlight, ladies…when did you have a chance to do all this?" she asked, eyes wide with wonder and face gleaming.

Mary Allen responded, a slyness in her lopsided grin, "Miz Christy, you an' Doc wuz so focused on one another durin' the party, ye hardly noticed what anyone else wuz doin'."

"That's right. We snuck in here when you two wuz dancin'," Fairlight elaborated. "Set out the candles an' decorations. I even took the liberty of doin' some unpackin' fer ye, to make it feel more like home."

With everything else her friends had done, Christy had not even noticed the absence of her trunks and bags that were previously stacked in the corner of the main room like an eyesore. She walked slowly into the bedroom, still in awe at their thoughtfulness and generosity. Her things had been hung in the wardrobe or carefully folded in the drawers. Everyday items and toiletries that she would need were arranged neatly on the vanity. More honey-scented candles were also lit on top of the dresser and bedside table. She was truly overwhelmed.

Spinning back around to face her friends, Christy stood speechless for several seconds. Finally finding some words, she said, "I don't know what to say. You ladies have put so much hard work into making my wedding day perfect. Between the dress, the shower earlier today, all the food and decorations…" She sighed and looked at each of the ladies in turn with gratitude radiating from her eyes. "I am truly beholden to all of you."

"Twern't nothin', Miz Christy," Opal told her. "We jes' did what we woulda done for any other gal in the Cove who wuz gettin' wed. Yer one o' us, even though ye maught not of been birthed here. We think o' ye jes' the same as if ye wuz one o' our own."

The notion of being fully accepted in Cutter Gap brought tears to her eyes. The people of the Cove could sometimes be as hard and unforgiving as the mountains themselves. But Christy had also seen the strength of their spirit, the unbreakable bonds of family and kinship, and the kindness and bounty of their love. She was honored to be considered their friend and neighbor. Their acceptance meant the world to her, and she never wanted to do anything that would betray their trust.

As the sound of the continuing jollifications grew louder outside the walls of the hundred-and-fifty-year-old cabin, the ladies drew the curtains on the windows and helped Christy out of her wedding dress and stays. Opal carefully hung the beautiful silk, lace, and chiffon gown in the wardrobe, the movement of her hands so delicate in the task that she looked almost afraid to touch it.

Then Fairlight presented Christy with a nightgown. It was beautiful. Made from the remnants of her grandmother's wedding dress, the gown was sheer gathered chiffon overtop of a simple satin sleeveless shift. Like her wedding gown, the sleeves were long but translucent over the satin lining. The fabric was lush and billowy. With nothing beneath the nightgown – not a corset or a petticoat – Christy felt very exposed and quite vulnerable.

Fairlight left her side for a brief instant and returned with the tartan fabric she had worn over her wedding dress. She draped it across the nightgown in a similar fashion, the bulk of the sash making Christy feel slightly less uncovered, and then placed the wreath of goldenrod over her just-brushed hair.

The older woman stood back and regarded her. A brilliant smile spread across her face. "Now ye look like a Highland princess."

"I don't know how to thank you enough," Christy said. "All of you. You are all such dear friends."

The women hugged the young bride in turn. With raised eyebrows, Fairlight placed her hands on Christy's shoulders encouragingly and asked, "Ye ready?"

Christy nodded, this time without hesitation. Suddenly, she did not care if there would be people whooping and hollering and dancing just outside the cabin. She would be with Neil. That was all she needed, all she would ever need.

The sound of the approaching men grew louder and louder. They were singing, mostly terribly out of tune, probably in part due to a nip or two from the secret stash of moonshine that usually accompanied any major festivity in the Cove. Christy could hear John Spencer's harmonica behind the boisterous voices, the volume increasing with each step closer to the cabin.

As the syncopated echo of boot steps fell across the front porch, Fairlight and Mary Allen stood in front of Christy to block the men's view of her when they came in with Neil. Opal stood close to the door, ready to fight off any man other than the groom who dared set foot inside the cabin. Seconds later, the cabin door was flung wide open, and the men pushed the groom inside, their loud cries and raucous whoops sent with him. The men stayed just outside the open door, and every now and then, Christy could see curious faces with wide eyes trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside. Harsh, warning looks from Opal kept them from being foolish enough to attempt anything more than stealing a quick glance at the waiting bride.

Peeking out over the women's shoulders, she saw Neil stumble when the men shoved him roughly inside. He looked a bit disheveled. The formal jacket and vest that he had worn during the ceremony and reception were gone so that only an un-tucked white shirt and his belted plaid remained. His hair was a mess of ruddy curls, his bonnet obviously discarded. He had a jovial appearance, obviously enjoying the good natured ribbing and teasing from the other men. He was still a mountain man after all, Christy reminded herself.

Neil's expression began to change, however, when Fairlight and Mary Allen parted like the Red Sea to reveal Christy in the ivory nightgown that matched her wedding dress and wearing his family's tartan and hair adorned with the crown of wildflowers and mountain laurel. The look on his face transformed to one of pure amazement, and his eyes were filled with such love…and longing. She looked so beautiful in the soft candlelight that illuminated the room. She looked like an angel, Neil thought.

The men's bawdy laughter seemed to fall away as Neil stood there and stared at his bride. He could tell that she was still a little nervous, no doubt in part because of the presence of the rowdy men nearby. Not wanting to delay any longer, Neil turned back around and gave the men a sharp look of warning. He had to shout initially to get them to stop the music and crude laughter in an attempt to make them listen.

"Alright now. You've had your fun, but this shivaree is officially over, at least as far as you are concerned. You can all continue the festivities outside the cabin." He glared at them and raised a cautionary finger to show he was serious. "But no man sets foot on these cabin steps tonight."

Suddenly, Bird's-Eye Taylor slid out from behind the shadows of the porch with his gun set across his shoulder. "At's right. Like Doc says. I'll be settin' at the bottom o' the stairs down yonder, an' iffin I see one move towards this here cabin, ye'll have to answer to me."

Christy was shocked. Bird's-Eye Taylor? She had not seen him in months, though she heard he had reformed and was no longer a menace to the Cove. His son Lundy's disappearance and failure to return had left a permanent imprint on him, as it had on her. She could barely make out Mr. Taylor's face as he stood just beyond the cabin door, dappled in moonlight. Even in the dimness, she could see his eyes were hard and looked like they could pierce through stone.

Her breath caught in her throat, and her hand came up instinctively to pull the tartan tighter around her nightgown. But then Neil glanced back at her with a reassuring look. It told her that Bird's-Eye would not harm anyone. He had come just to make sure that she and Neil could enjoy their wedding night in peace. Christy had not seen him earlier at the ceremony or reception, but in his typical fashion, the elusive mountain man was probably there the entire time, just hiding and looking on under the concealment of the dense forest.

"She's all yers, Doc," Mr. Taylor said with a firm slap on his shoulder. He cautiously glanced inside the cabin and looked at Christy. His face softened slightly, and he sent her an almost imperceptible smile and then a wink from his scarred eye before gesturing with his rifle for the men to make their descent down the steps.

"Thank you, Bird's-Eye," Neil said gratefully. Somehow, he did not seem so surprised to see the former troublemaker and moonshiner.

Christy was instantly relieved when the men grudgingly moved away from the door and began to file down the stairs back towards the river where the festivities would continue by torchlight into the late hours of the night. Bird's-Eye trailed after them, making certain they did not try to sneak back up to the cabin.

With a final hug from Opal, Fairlight, and Mary Allen, the women said goodnight to Christy, acknowledging Neil on their way out, and followed the men down the stairs and into the darkness of the night. Finally, the newlyweds were alone.

Neil closed the door behind them and secured it with a new lock that Christy had not noticed before. Reading her thoughts, he turned back to face her and said, "Just in case."

The sounds of the men and their music dissipated through the night air and eventually became only faint sounds carried on the summer breeze. Neil approached Christy slowly, his eyes full of love and his body hungry with wanting. He swept her up into his arms in a quick, fluid motion that nearly took her breath away. She squealed with delight and flung her arms around his neck, pulling herself still closer to him.

A slight awkwardness seemed to pass between them as the reality of the situation finally struck Christy. A girl always dreamt about her wedding day, but not as much thought was typically given to the wedding night until it was upon her. Yet, this seemed such a pivotal moment in her life. It was something that would irrevocably change her. There had been so much waiting, so much buildup and anticipation, but all the advice in the world could never have prepared her for how she felt that moment. Christy had to struggle to remind herself to just stop thinking, and instead, start feeling and doing what came naturally. A deep blush that began at her cheeks soon covered her entire face.

"Well, Mrs. MacNeill," he said, at last breaking the silence. "It seems we are alone at last."

"It seems so," Christy replied. The lingering nervousness was apparent in her voice.

Neil reached up with his free hand and caressed her face gently and reassuringly with his fingers. They were work-worn but soft, she thought. With his touch on her skin and the familiar masculine scent of him near her, she was immediately soothed and put at ease. Christy trusted Neil to be patient with her; she knew that she had nothing to fear.

Instinctively, she brought her own delicate fingers up to brush back that stray lock of hair that always fell in front of his eyes, gliding down his jaw line to trace the rugged features of his handsome face. She could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Christy trembled slightly with increasing anticipation under the intensity of his gaze and felt her insides grow warm with longing. Her pulse quickened, and she was consumed with a powerful and urgent need. She was still a little apprehensive about what was to come, but those feelings seemed to quickly diminish under the power of such primal human yearnings. Christy was surprised by the intensity of her own desire.

"I love you, Christy Huddleston MacNeill," he said, his voice low and husky, his breath warm on her skin. "My beautiful bride." He ran his fingers through her hair that shone like spun silk in the amber light and marveled for another time at the fact that she was actually his.

She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue in that melodic Scottish brogue of his. It sent shivers of delight down her spine.

"And I love you, Neil MacNeill. Husband." Christy giggled and flushed prettily. Husband, she mused. She loved the sound of that. There was never a more delightful word in the English language. She felt giddy, buoyant, even a little light-headed as a deluge of new sensations washed over her all at once. It was strange and new…and wonderful.

In her blue eyes, Neil began to see a look that seemed to mirror his own. In them was the same want, the same need, and he knew that she was ready. He pressed Christy closer to him, bent his head down, and engaged her in a passionate kiss. In three long strides, they disappeared behind the bedroom door.

***

Christy awoke early the next morning. Though she hadn't had much sleep, she felt well-rested and utterly sated. She propped herself up on one elbow and glanced over at her husband lying in the bed beside her. His curly hair was splayed on the pillow around him, framing his face like a golden halo. Neil looked so peaceful, and it felt right that she was next to him in his bed. Their bed, she corrected herself. This was now their cabin, where they would begin their new life together. And it felt like home.

She remembered the previous night with a bashful yet contented smile on her face. Neil had been a gentle and patient teacher. Always tender and attentive, he let Christy set the pace and put her immediately at ease. She willingly followed his lead and quickly learned her way as they explored each other on a journey through worlds and feelings previously unknown.

When the last of Christy's anxieties faded, giving way to her elemental urges, the sensations that filled her body soon had an intensity that matched his. The depth of her desire was both frightening and exhilarating at the same time. Their bodies moved together as they converged into one in a dance as old as time. Waves of passion flowing and surging with the rhythms of nature, Neil and Christy expressed the extent of their love for each other without words. When they were spent with exhaustion, they fell asleep entwined in each others arms.

Brought back to the present, Christy sighed deeply and looked at Neil. A smile formed on her mouth as she watched the way his lower lip twitched and fluttered each time he exhaled a breath. She wanted his handsome face to be the first thing she saw every morning and the last thing she saw each night. Never before had she imagined she could be this happy.

Not wanting to wake her husband, Christy carefully rolled out of bed and grabbed the robe that hung on a hook by the door. She eased the knob around and pulled the door open slowly. She paused when she heard it begin to creak and slid her thin body through the narrow gap until she was safely on the other side and then closed the door just as carefully.

Christy put a pot of coffee to percolate on the stovetop and stepped outside into the crisp morning air. The day was just beginning to dawn, and she could already see the outline of the mountains beyond the trees as the sun rose just over their jagged peaks. She listened to the sounds of nature all around her, reveling in the rhythmic gurgling of the river nearby.

The torches from the night's jollifications had burned out long ago, and now it was just Christy sitting on the rocking chair on the front porch with her husband sleeping inside while the coffee heated. She smiled to herself at that vision of domesticity and the idea that she was a wife and Neil was her husband. Mrs. MacNeill, she mused to herself. She wondered when she would get used to hearing her new name. She figured that the children and their parents would likely continue to call her 'Miz Christy', even though she was now a married woman.

The thought of returning to school to teach warmed her heart. Neil had agreed to it without reservation, and fortunately, so had the people of the Cove as well as Miss Alice and Doctor Ferrand. Christy realized that she would eventually have to leave her job once she and Neil had a child, but being allowed to continue teaching for the present seemed to ease the transition into her new life and role as a wife and mother. She enjoyed her independence far too much to give all that up just yet. Besides, the children needed her, and even more, she needed them. Someday, she hoped she and Neil would be blessed with the joy of their own children, although the school children would always hold a unique and special place in her heart.

The fragrant aroma of fresh roasted coffee floated on the air from inside the cabin. Realizing it was ready, she stepped inside and removed the pot from the stove. She poured herself a steaming cup and went back outside, contentedly rocking on the porch and enjoying the peaceful solitude of her new surroundings.

A few minutes later, she was awakened from a daydream by the sound of heavy footsteps on the floor boards behind her. Neil stepped out of the cabin to join her on the porch. He wore a pair of pants and old shirt, hastily put on as evidenced by the misaligned buttons and single suspender slung over his shoulder. His hair was still tousled in every which way. Christy glanced at him sideways with a smile, simultaneously blushing and chuckling at the image he presented.

"And a fine morning to you, too, Mrs. MacNeill," he quipped, pulling up another chair to sit beside her.

"Good morning, Neil," she said, finally able to contain her laughter. "There's a fresh pot of coffee inside."

"Yes, I know. It smells wonderful."

"I can go in and cook you up some breakfast, if you'd like," Christy offered.

Neil stretched out further in his chair, lounging languidly. "Is this what I have to look forward to each morning?" His eyes twinkled at her merrily, obviously enjoying the domestic benefits of marriage.

Christy swatted him lightly. "I expect this to be a marriage of equality, Neil MacNeill. If you expect me to wait on your hand and foot, you are sorely mistaken." Her lips were drawn in a tight line, but her eyes were clearly smiling.

"Of course, Mrs. MacNeill," he replied with an air of nonchalance. "I am a modern version of a mountain man after all, letting my wife continue to work after we are wed. And I am more than willing to contribute in my share of the household duties."

"Alright." She accepted his answer with a sharp head nod. Abandoning the teasing game, she said, "The offer of breakfast still stands, if you like."

"No, thank you. Not just yet."

Christy eyed him warily. "You're not still afraid of my cooking, are you? I told you I've had a week's worth of lessons with Fairlight and Opal. They have assured me that I am much improved."

Now it was Neil's turn to laugh. "I don't doubt your culinary skills, Christy, darling. We'll prepare breakfast together in a little while," he told her. He scooted his chair closer to her. "I just wanted to enjoy this first morning with you. Here outside our cabin, just like this…with the river below us, the mountains all around us, and the sun shining down upon us." His arms extended outward as if to encapsulate the wonder of their surroundings in them.

"It is truly magnificent, isn't it?" Christy sighed in utter contentment, leaning back into the rocking chair and taking a moment to soak in the beauty of everything around them. "I never want to leave this place, Neil."

"These mountains are magic," Neil admitted dreamily. "The land and these people have been largely frozen in time, though changes seem to be coming more frequently these days. I expect that someday, we might have to leave." He swiveled his head to look at her. "Not right away, but when our children are older, perhaps. We might find that Cutter Gap doesn't have everything we need for them to thrive, Christy."

Christy nodded in reluctant agreement at the very likely possibility. It was true that their resources were limited in Cutter Gap. Even with the telephone, the Mission, and a school, life would not be easy. Their children would have to leave to pursue higher education and job opportunities.

"I know," she acknowledged a little sadly. "But we don't need to think about that right now. We have everything we need for the time being. This is the place where I want to begin our life together, Neil…Where I want us to start building a family. I want our children to know this place…to know the heritage and strength of these people. _Their people_," Christy added with emphasis.

"It will not be an easy life, my love," Neil cautioned her, brushing her hair back from her forehead.

"No. But it will be a good one," she said with the most beautiful and serene smile he had ever seen.

Neil and Christy sat next to each other in a comforting silence and stared out at the flowing stream and the Great Smoky Mountains in the distance. The river and the mountains were alive to them. They were always changing and evolving, never the same from one day to the next, just like their love for each other. Christy leaned her head to rest on Neil's shoulder. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing and the rhythmic beating of his heart beneath her hand that lay on his chest.

"You never told me," Neil said softly.

"What?" She lifted her head up to look at her husband.

"Well, I told you that I started to fall in love with you that day you took a spill in the river. You never told me when you knew you loved me," he remarked.

Christy contemplated for a moment. "Oh, well, it's hard to pinpoint the exact moment. One minute you had swept me away with your stories of Bonnie Prince Charlie, and the next we would end up arguing over something silly. You had me confused for the longest time, Neil MacNeill. You had my emotions on a teeter-totter, constantly going up and down until I was dizzy with trying to determine what you were feeling on the inside. You made me so angry at times it caused my blood to boil." The tone of her voice changed as she described the rollercoaster of her feelings. "But you were always there for me when I needed you the most. You became my best friend."

She paused again to think, still trying to search the catalog of her memory to find a moment when her feelings toward him began to change. "I didn't realize it at the time, but I suppose I fell in love with you that night when you told the tale of the Silkie, after you discovered Becky O'Teale had trachoma. Through the metaphor of your story, you opened yourself up in a way you never had before. I felt as if I saw you for the very first time."

His eyes locked with hers, and Neil gave a slight nod. He had never related the ancient fairy tale back to himself, but he agreed that his wife was right. Her insight into his heart, even when he had fought so hard to keep it guarded and locked away, was one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

"It looks as if the poor Silkie found his lost love after all," he said with a happy sigh, pulling Christy back into his warm embrace.

"Yes, so now he needn't rage and curse anymore, and they can live happily ever after," Christy added with a smile. Her voice and expression then took on a serious tone once more. "Remember Neil, it doesn't matter what happens, or how things change, or where we might go in the future. All I want is to grow old with you. I want to sit with you next to me like this and feel God's love all around us."

He looked down at his beloved wife, a bit cross-eyed, resting her head against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead tenderly, letting his lips linger on her skin for a few moments. "Christy, my love for you is deeper than this river and higher than these mountains. I will always be with you. I promise."

"Till death do us part," she said.

"Longer still."

"I love you so much, Neil."

"And I love you."

The MacNeills sat in quiet contentment on the front porch of their cabin as the sun continued its customary ascent from behind the mountains. The morning rays burned through the clouds and low-lying mist to paint the sky with a dazzling array of ambers, pinks, and golds. Christy brought the cup to her lips and took another sip of coffee, feeling the aromatic liquid permeate her senses and fill her insides with warmth. She clasped Neil's hand tightly in hers. The two rocked synchronously, knowing that while the threat of war loomed from a distant horizon, Christy and Neil had their own little slice of heaven alongside Big Spoon Creek in the midst of the Great Smoky Mountains…right there in Cutter Gap, Tennessee.

The new day dawned brighter than ever before, and the world around them was filled with possibilities.

- THE END -


End file.
